The heir to the Hayato-clan
by dani99597
Summary: Five year old Hayato Yamada was forced to watch as his clan got tortured and killed. He is saved by a ANBU from Konoha and is now in the care of the third Hokage. Follow him as he goes trough life at the academy and life as a shinobi of Konoha and how he deals with the elder council of Konoha who want him as a weapon because of his bloodline limit. AU story and my first one as well
1. Chapter 1

The heir to the Hayato-clan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original characters.

_Hayato Yamada was forced to watch his own clan be tortured and killed right in front of him at the age of five. Saved by a mysterious ninja in the last second, he is taken to the hidden village in the leaf to protect his bloodline or maybe there is another reason? The third hokage finds out about Yamada's bloodline limit and calls for a meeting with the elder council of Konoha. Will Yamada get over what happened to his clan? And what will the Konoha council do about him._

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Chapter 1: The Secret Weapon

The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi entered the elder council chambers. All the clan heads of Konoha was sitting at a big round table in the well lit room. Danzo Shimura was also in the room because his ANBU ROOT division made him a very influential man.

"This better be important Hokage-sama. It's three in the morning." Hyuga Hiashi said. He was a little irritated for being woken in the middle of the night, but did little to show it. His face was unreadable as always.

"I can assure you Hiashi, that this is very important." Sarutobi said in a serious tone when he had taken his seat. He knew that as soon the council learned about the boy and his bloodline limit, they would probably try to make him in to some kind of weapon. That's what he expected from Danzo at least.

"Well, what is it?" asked Haruno Mebuki, curiosity evident in her voice. All the other council members were looking at Sarutobi, full of expectation. '_Here goes nothing' _the Third thought.

"It has come to my attention that a new bloodline limit was recently been brought to the village." Sarutobi said while looking at all the council members. Murmuring could be heard over the whole room. Sarutobi raised his hand and everyone became quiet. "The bloodline limit I am talking about is that of the Hayato-clan. The son of-" "How is that possible? The Hayato-clan is supposed to be extinct!" said Uchiha Fugaku interrupting the Hokage in the middle of his sentence.

"Calm down Fugaku. I was getting to that." Sarutobi said while looking at the man. Fugaku quickly regained his composure and acted as if nothing had happened. Without waiting for an answer Sarutobi continued. "It seems that the son of the clan head, Hayato Yamada survived the incident. He was rescued by one of Konoha's ANBU that was out on mission. The boy is in my office with the ANBU as we speak." Everyone in the room had a look of surprise on their face. Well almost everybody Sarutobi noted. Hyuga Hiashi and Uchiha Fugaku had stern faces as always. _'I wonder what they are thinking' _he thought.

After some minutes of shocked silence a random council member decided to speak. "Can we see the boy?" "No, you can't. The boy is very tired and still traumatized after the events." Sarutobi answered.

"What kind of bloodline limit did the Hayato-clan have?" "It is a bloodline limit that even the tailed beasts fear. With that bloodline limit you would be able to absorb your enemies' chakra reserves permanently and it adds to your chakra reserves. In other words, he can grow his chakra reserves without having to work for it." Sarutobi answered in a matter-of-factly tone. "The question is what are we going to do about the boy?" He continued.

"My clan would be happy to take him in" Hiashi quickly answered. "My clan would also like to take him in" Fugaku quickly added. '_They both probably just want his bloodline limit' _thought the third. "Or we could give him a piece of land so that he can start his clan anew. It would be a great benefit for Konoha to have such a bloodline limit." Mebuki said. '_That is actually pretty reasonable'_.

"We could do all of that… or we could make him this village's secret weapon." Danzo said, gaining everybody's attention. "What do you mean Danzo?" the Third asked, although he already knew the answer.

"What I mean is that with the bloodline limit this boy possesses, he can become the ultimate weapon, even stronger than the kyuubi kid. The village hidden in the leaf would be even more feared than it already is." Danzo said with a serious expression. This again caused murmuring among the council members.

"I will not let this child be treated as your personal toy, Danzo!" Sarutobi said while raising his voice, anger evident in it. He knew Danzo would try to get the boy in to ROOT.

"Hokage-Sama, even if I do find your comment insulting, I feel that it's my duty to remind you that if this council agree on using the boy as a weapon there is nothing you can do. You will be overpowered." Said Danzo in a matter-of-factly voice. "Those who agree with my idea raise their hands." The council members looked at each other before slowly raising their hands. The Third was glaring at a smirking Danzo.

Sarutobi let out a deep sigh. This was exactly what he was hoping wouldn't happen. _'What can I do? He is right. I can't stand against the entire council, but maybe I can come up with a compromise'_ the Hokage thought. "Fine, but on a few conditions." Sarutobi said with his eyes closed. This caught everybody by surprise. No one would have expected him to say yes.

"And those conditions are?" Danzo asked with his serious expression back. "The first condition is that I will supervise his training" Sarutobi said earning a glare from Danzo. "And why should we accept that?" Danzo asked suspiciously. "The boy trust's me, and who better to train the villages' secret weapon than the Hokage?" Sarutobi said. He didn't like calling the boy a weapon, but he felt it would help convince them.

"I suggest we put him into ROOT. There he will be given all the training he needs." Danzo said. "If we do that, he will only follow your orders Danzo-Sama, so we will go with Hokage-Sama's proposition." Hiashi said, earning an angry grunt from Danzo.

"The second condition is that when he reaches chunin rank, he will get the option of re-establishing his clan here in Konoha" Sarutobi said while he was looking up at Danzo. To his surprise Danzo was smirking. "I was planning on that already." Danzo said.

"The third and final condition is… that he will start at the academy when he is old enough." "Is that it Hokage-Sama? Well I must say I was expecting something far worse than that. But I agree on all your conditions." Danzo answered with little hesitation. This got Sarutobi a little worried, but he didn't think more of it. "Alright, this meeting is over, I will take him in to live with me until he is old enough to live by himself." Most of the council members nodded approvingly at him. He just hoped it was over, but the world must have been against him that night. "How old is the boy Hokage-Sama?" Aburame Shibi who had been quiet the whole meeting. Luckily this wasn't hard to answer.

"He is five years old" Sarutobi said before leaving the room. This caught Hiashi's attention. _'So the boy is the same age as my oldest daughter? Perfect!' _he thought while exiting the council chambers with a smirk on his face. The same thought was running through Haruno Mebuki's head.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Minutes later Sarutobi arrived at his office. He was met by an ANBU leaning on the wall, looking bored and a depressed looking boy who didn't even care about the fact that the Hokage entered the room. The boy had grey-blue eyes, brown-blond, short hair and was very short for someone his age. He also had a scar in his neck thanks to the people that murdered his clan. He was wearing torn clothes because of his long trip and bandits had tried to take him more than once. They even had been attacked by some ninjas.

"Thank you for rescuing this boy Yamato and thank you for watching him for me. Go home and get a good night's sleep. You've earned it." Sarutobi said to the ANBU. Yamato only nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sarutobi then turned his attention to the boy. He was going to say something, but the boy beat him to it.

"What's going to happen to me?" The boy asked with a depressed and almost sad voice. Sarutobi chuckled a little and ruffled the boy's hair. "You'll be living here with me." He said warmly. The boy seemed relived, but Sarutobi couldn't be sure. His expression barley changed. _'This boy is very hard to read' _was Sarutobi's thoughts.

"Tomorrow we will get you some new clothes and some ninja equipment, but for now I will show you your room." He finished before walking out of the office. The boy only shrugged and followed. _'It's going to take a long time to get him through his depression and open up.' _Sarutobi thought.

A few hallways and turns later they came to the right door. "This is where you will be staying." Sarutobi said before he opened the door. The room was pretty simple. It was a big room with a simple bed, a nightstand and a desk in the corner. The boy only walked in and closed the door. Sarutobi stood outside the door for a minute. "You're welcome, Yamada." He said mostly to himself before walking off.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**AN:**Well what do you guy's think? If you see any grammatical errors, please tell me. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. And this is an AU, so Naruto isn't the main character, but many of the events that happen in the TV show will happen in this story. They will only have a twist to them that's all. I will also add some of my own ideas.

Take care and I will see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: First Friend

Chapter 2: First Friend

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamato met the captain of his ANBU squad on top of the Hokage-tower. The captain had a wolf mask and gravity defying silver hair. He was also reading an orange book with the title 'Icha Icha paradise'.

As soon as he saw Yamato he put away his book and took of his mask. "What did the council say?" The ANBU asked. Yamato sighed. "The Hokage didn't tell me, Kakashi." He answered. "Why not?" Kakashi asked. One of the few times he actually cared.

"I don't know, maybe he will tell us later." Just as he said that, the Sarutobi appeared on top of the tower. "They decided to turn the boy into a weapon." He said looking down.

"What? Who will train him? And where is he going to live? When will he start training?" All these questions flew out of Yamato's mouth before anyone else could react. "Calm down Yamato." The Third said looking up at the young ANBU.

"The boy will live with me in the Hokage-tower and I am going to train him, but unfortunately I must begin the training as soon as possible." Both ANBU where shocked. How could the council be so heartless? The boy had just gone through a horrible trauma and the council wants him to start training immediately.

"I know you obviously care for the boy Yamato and that's why I'm giving the two of you a mission that will last for a unlimited period of time. I want the two of you to look after the boy, I know you care as well Kakashi. There will most likely be made attempts on the boy's life, so I want the two of you to watch over him. I also want you to keep him away from Danzo. I have a feeling he will try making Yamada join ROOT." Sarutobi said with a dead serious expression towards the two ANBU.

"This is an S-ranked mission and I hope the two of you will accept." He continued. He was glad to see that neither of them was going to back down. "I take your silence as a yes. You will have to work in shifts, but you can decide them yourselves. If there is nothing else I bid you two a good night." He said before disappearing in a swirl of leafs.

"Great! We're stuck with babysitting." Kakashi said with a sigh. "Come on Kakashi, if anyone can understand the kid it's you. You know the feeling of losing a family member." Yamato said laying a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Kakashi said with a sigh. "But why do you care for the boy Yamato?" "He just reminds me of myself you know, being all alone in the world. Plus he almost has my name." Yamato said with a smile before he jumped off the rooftop. Kakashi just shook his head before he left as well.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Hey kid, wake up." Yamada opened his eyes to see Yamato standing in his room. "Come on, the Hokage is waiting for you." He said with a friendly smile before he left the room.

Yamada quickly got dressed in the spare clothes the Hokage had given him. They were twice his normal size, but it would have to do until he got some new clothes. He walked in to the hall and found the Yamato leaning on the wall. Beside him also leaning on the wall stood another ANBU. Yamada had seen him before, but didn't catch his name. "Come on." Yamato said.

They walked in silence for a minute before Yamada stopped. He had a question he needed an answer on. The ANBU stopped and looked back on the boy.

"Why did you save me? And why did you take me to this village?" Yamada asked looking down on the ground. "I have nothing left and everyone I cared about is gone, so why did you bother?" Both ANBU let out a sigh.

Yamato decided to answer. "Because we couldn't just sit and watch them kill you." He walked over and kneeled in front of the boy. "When I was your age I didn't have any memory of my parents or my family. I know the pain of being alone and I didn't want the same fate for a little boy I had just met. And now you aren't alone anymore. I and Kakashi here will watch over you and the Hokage as well." Yamato continued smiling at the boy.

Yamada looked up at Kakashi who gave him an eye-smile and waved. "What if you die as well? Then I'm alone again." He said with worry and sorrow in his eyes.

Yamato gave a soft chuckle. "Relax, we won't die." He said as he stood up and ruffled Yamada's hair. He gave the two ANBU a little smile. The first time he smiled after he came to the village. "Now, are you ready to go?" Yamato asked in a soft tone. Yamada nodded and followed the two ANBU.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

They arrived in a pretty big room with a giant table in the middle. There was a giant chandelier hanging from the roof high above the table and the walls were decorated with beautiful paintings. Sarutobi was already seated at the end of the table with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning, Yamada. I trust you had a good night sleep?" The Third said, still smiling. "Yes Hokage-Sama." Yamada answer with a small bow before he took his seat.

A lady came in and placed a plate of food in front of the Hokage before she placed a plate in front of Yamada. "After breakfast you, Yamato and Kakashi are going to get you some new clothes and some ninja equipment." Sarutobi said while they were eating. "Yes Hokage-Sama" Yamada answered simply. "You know, you can stop with the formalities when there is only us. I don't really care much for it."

Sarutobi looked up from his food just as Yamada nodded. _'He is still very shut off, but maybe a visit to a certain ninja shop could help him' _the Hokage thought with a little grin. They finished their food in silence.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

An hour later Yamato, Kakashi and Yamada was walking through the busy streets of Konoha. They were headed to a special shop in the city that sold ninja clothing and equipment. They had walked passed plenty of ninja shops, but the Hokage seemed to have one special in mind.

When they finally arrived at the store, Yamada let out a sigh of relief. "Finally" he said walking in the door, Yamato and Kakashi right behind him. When they got inside they were greeted by a man in his thirties and a little girl that couldn't be much older than Yamada. Yamada however was to amazed by all the weapons that hung in the windows on display and the rows upon rows with ninja equipment that seemed to never end.

"Yamato and Kakashi, how are you doing today?" the man asked. "We're just fine. We were sent by the Third to get Yamada here some new clothes and ninja equipment." Yamato answered truthfully. "That won't be a problem, right Tenten?" he asked the little girl at his side. She just shook her head. The smile never leaving her face.

"Why don't you show him our clothing department?" he asked her again. "Okay" she said in a happy tone before she was dragging Yamada off further in to the store. Yamato and the man chuckled a little.

"So that's the boy huh?" Asked the man while stearing after the two kids. "Yeah it is" Yamato answered simply. "Doesn't look like much." "Well looks can deceive. He's chakra level is already at chunin level" Kakashi said in a serious tone. The man's eyes widen in surprise while he turned his gaze to where Yamada disappeared.

Meanwhile Tenten and Yamada were walking through the store in an awkward silence. Yamada was shocked at how huge the shop was, although he didn't show it. They had walked passed hundreds of shelves and they never seemed to end. "What's your name? My name is Tenten" Tenten said to break the awkward silence and brought Yamada out of his thoughts. "I'm Yamada; it's nice to meet you." He answered. He really didn't want to start a conversation. And the awkward silence returned.

Tenten stopped and turned towards Yamada. "Okay, now tell me what colour you would like on your clothes?" she asked curiously. He seemed to think about it for a second. "I want a red shirt, normal green shinobi pants, black belt and a black coat" He answered not looking at her (think about the akatsuki coat without the red clouds). "You have a weird fashion sense" she said before disappearing around the corner. Yamada only smirked a little at her comment.

A couple of minutes later she came around the same corner. "Her try these on. I didn't find a completely black coat, but this one is almost the same." Yamada only nodded and went in to the changing room.

Yamada came out of the changing room and Tenten turned to him and gave him a nod of approval. "Look's good on you. Do you want it?" she asked. Yamada merely nodded and they started walking towards the checkout.

"Why are you so quiet and serious all the time?" Tenten asked while they were walking. Yamada needed to think about the answer. He wasn't ready to open up to anyone just yet. "In couple of years I am going to the ninja academy and I might as well start being serious sooner rather than later" he lied hoping she believed it. "Well it's good that you take it seriously" Tenten said.

"I'm starting on the academy next year" Tenten said. "Maybe we could train together one day? You know, since we are both going to be ninja" she continued. Yamada shrugged again. "We probably could if I have time. The Hokage is setting up a rough training program for me next year and I already plan on training a lot by myself this year." Yamada answered finally looking over at Tenten, who had a look of surprise on her face. "Are you going to train under the Hokage?!" Tenten half asked half yelled.

(Hokage-tower)

In his office, the third Hokage was signing some papers when he suddenly sneezed loudly. "Is someone talking about me?" he asked himself before he went back to his paperwork.

(Back with Yamada and Tenten)

"Yes, it's not a big deal" Yamada said while he was covering his ears. "Not a big deal?! I would die for a chance to train with the Hokage!" Tenten practically shouted at Yamada. "If you quiet down then maybe I will ask him if you could" Yamada said, still covering his ears.

"R-really?" Tenten asked with stars in her eyes. Yamada only nodded. Tenten jumped at him and gave him a hug. "You're the best friend ever!" she said while hugging him. "Friend?" Yamato asked clearly confused. Tenten pulled out of the hug and took a step back. "Of course! I mean, are we friends, right?"

Yamada was now thinking about it. She was the only one so far he knew on his own age. And she seemed nice. And he didn't need to open up to her just because they were friends, right?

"Yeah, we're friends" he finally said, letting a small smile grace his lips. "Great!" Tenten said giving him a big smile. "Now we should get back to my father and those ANBU." Yamada only nodded before they started walking towards the checkout.

"I see you found yourself new clothes" Yamato said as the two kids came into sight. "Yep! He sure did!" Tenten said while clapping Yamada hard on the shoulder. Yamato had to laugh a little bit when Yamada stumbled forward a little while Kakashi had his nose buried in his book and didn't notice.

"I got you a set of kunai and a set of shuriuken ready" Yamato said. "Good then we are ready to go?" "Yeah, but you need to pay first" said the man Yamada assumed was Tenten's father.

"Just send a bill to the Hokage. I got his allowance here" Yamato said as he dug out a piece of paper from his pocket. The man read over the paper before he nodded. "Alright then, the signature seems to not be fake. Have a nice day." the man said with a smile.

"Bye Yamada." Tenten said as Yamada, Yamato and Kakashi were going out the door. "Bye Tenten." He replied and exited the shop.

"I see you've gotten yourself a new friend" Tenten's father said with a knowing smile on his face. Tenten blushed and rolled her eyes before walking into the backroom.

"Your second day here and you already have your first friend" Yamato said as they were walking through the streets. "And the kid's got good taste in female friends." Kakashi added with a perverted smile that no one could see. "Shut up." Yamada said trying to hide his blush. Yamato started snickering.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_And that's chapter two people. I hope you enjoyed reading it and again constructive criticism is appreciated. Also if you have any ideas please share them with me. I would love to hear them._

_Summerrayah:__ you will definitely see a lot of Yamato and Kakashi and thank you for your kind words._

_Until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Academy Part I

Chapter 3: The Academy Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

**AN:**The first day at the academy will be split into two parts, because I think it was too much for one part. Anyways on to the chapter!

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada awoke an early morning and glared at the evil invention called an alarm clock. He had to slowly fight his own tiredness and get up to turn off the alarm. He got dressed and headed out of his room to eat breakfast. He had learned the layout of the tower so he didn't need Yamato or Kakashi to escort him.

When he arrived, the third was already eating. He was already dressed in his traditional Hokage robes. He looked up from his food and smiled at Yamada. "Good morning Yamada, are you ready for your first day at the academy?" he asked before he took another bite of his food.

Yamada looked confused for a moment. What did the Hokage mean by that? Then realization dawned on his face. _'Of course I begin at the academy today! How could I forget that?' _he thought mentally kicking himself.

"Yeah, of course" Yamada said pretending like nothing had happened. He had opened up a little to Sarutobi the two years he had been living with him. He had also made good friends with Tenten although he hadn't told her about his clan.

He had also made close friends with Yamato. He was practically like a big brother for him now. He had grown close to Kakashi as well but not as close as he was to Yamato.

He also met a blond boy called Naruto. They had met when the Hokage had visited the boy on his birthday and Yamada had come with. Although Naruto claimed he was going to be a ninja, Yamada just couldn't see that happen if he wore an orange jumpsuit that practically screamed 'kill me'.

Yamada also thought the whisker marks on his cheeks weird and in public people would stare at the boy in disgust or anger. He had asked Sarutobi why he had them and why the villagers seemed to hate Naruto, but Sarutobi said he would find out when he got older.

Sarutobi only chuckled at the boy's expression, but then his expression changed to one of seriousness. He usually only used this expression when it was something very serious. He knew he had to break it to the Yamada sooner or later and had decided to do it as soon as possible.

"As you know, now that you start at the academy you will get money from Konoha as a scholarship. The council has therefore decided that you will be given an apartment to live by yourself." The third said sadness evident in his voice. He was really going to miss the boy. Over the course of two years he had grown fond of the boy.

Yamada looked up from his food and stared at Sarutobi in shock. _'Is he serious?' _he thought suddenly feeling anger flowing through his veins. "Why? Why does the council decide everything that happens to me?" he said clearly angry. Sarutobi sighed.

He had already told Yamada of the plan the council had for him because he thought the boy deserved to know, but he hadn't told him the details like moving out of the tower. He hadn't taken the plan itself very well so there was no surprise that he didn't like the details either.

"It's a part of the plan they made for you. You were going to live with me no longer than you had to. They only want what's best for Konoha." Sarutobi said. "Now eat your food and get to the academy" he continued while ruffling the boy's hair.

"They want what's best for Konoha, but my opinion on my own life apparently doesn't count." Yamada said more to himself, but the Hokage had heard him. However before he could say anything, Yamada was out the door.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

While on his way to meet Tenten, Yamada had a lot to think about. He felt bad for yelling at the Third, but it had just come out of his mouth. He should have been yelling at the council and not the Hokage, although that probably wouldn't make a difference.

Another thing he had to think about was the fact that he would be living alone from now on. He didn't even know how to cock for himself, although he could probably just ask the council and they would get him a maid. While he was thinking about all this he didn't notice he had walked past Tenten's shop.

"Hey Yamada, wait up!" Tenten shouted and he came out of his thought's to greet his friend. "Hey Tenten, how are you?"

"I'm good." She answered with a smile. "I heard you're starting at the academy this year" she continued while they started walking. "Yeah today actually." He answered. "I pity you." Tenten answered simply which confused Yamada. Why would she say that? Was the first year of the academy that rough?

Tenten saw the confused look on his face and decided to explain. "You are quite popular because of your bloodline limit. Every parent in the village has told their child how important your bloodline limit is for this village to get stronger. You've become quite a celebrity" Yamada had a look of realization on his face, but it soon got replaced with a frown. Of course he was popular because off the bloodline limit.

"And let me guess. They want their daughter to help me 'rebuild' my clan?" Yamada asked. Tenten sighed and looked up at Yamada. He had grown quite a bit the two years he had been in Konoha. Despite she was one year older than him; he was almost a head higher.

"That's about right.? The bun-haired girl said. "And it doesn't help your case that you are pretty good-looking." she said blushing a little. Yamada had a little blush himself, but didn't say anything.

He had been training hard the last two years and he was physically good form. This was thanks to the training program he had gone through. They walked the rest of the way chatting about different things.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

When they arrived at the academy, not far from the Hokage-tower, there was a poster on the front door that explained what classes the new students would be in. "Well I better get going to my class, see you later." Tenten waved at him and went inside. He waved back before looking at the poster.

"Here it is, classroom 402, teacher Iruka Umino" he said to himself. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a girlish squeal behind him. He turned around and saw a girl with pink hair and a red qipao dress.

"My name is Sakura, it's nice to finally meet you" she said, a small blush on her face. _'She didn't even notice I had a kunai ready to kill her. And she is going to be a ninja?' _thought Yamada. He put away the kunai before he greeted her.

"Hi, my name is-""I already know your name, I mean who doesn't know your name, and by the way you are single, right?" she asked even before he could answer. She was practically in his face, like she was trying to kiss him.

"Uh… look I promised to meet my friend inside so… I got to go." he said casually while backing up against the door. When he felt his back to the door he opened it and started running down the hall. "Hey, wait!" Sakura shouted as she ran after him. _'Maybe Tenten was right, maybe I have fan girls'_ Yamada thought although he didn't like the idea.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

A boy with blond, spiky hair woke up yawning loudly. He looked over at the clock at his nightstand. "Shit, I'm late." he said before running out the door of his apartment.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

After turning a corner and jumping through a open door, Yamada finally lost Sakura. It seemed like she hadn't seen him jumping the room. After a few minutes of waiting to make sure she was gone, he got out and started looking for his classroom. The academy was huge and he wondered if he should have brought a map.

After looking around for a while he finally found classroom 402. When he walked inside he noticed that there barley was any students there. _'Am I just early or is this everybody?' _He thought to himself.

At the middle desk sat a boy with a pineapple shaped hairstyle with a boy that seemed to have an eating-problem, mostly because there were hundreds of chips bags around him. They seemed to be the only people her yet.

He sat down at the middle row at the window seat. Not long after, people started streaming inn to the classroom.

'_So that's the Uchiha? He looks just as arrogant as the rest of his clan.' _Yamada thought while a raven-haired boy sat down in front of him. He recognized the Uchiha crest on the back of the boy's shirt. Yamada had met a few Uchiha and they all seemed too arrogant for their own good.

More and more students entered the classroom. First a pale girl with dark blue hair and lavender eyes arrived. Yamada assumed she was a Hyuga. She got seated at the row in the back in the middle. Then a boy with brown hair, dark sunglasses and a jacket with a high collar arrived. This boy looked slightly interesting, because he looked so mysterious. He got seated with the Hyuga. A boy with a dog on his head arrived next. Yamada easily concluded that he was one of the Inuzuka-clan.

He didn't pay attention to over half of the people that came in because most of them weren't very interesting. Just by looking at the girls that arrived he quickly knew they were fangirls. _'Are there only fangirls this year?' _he thought while shaking his head. They were either staring at him or at the Uchiha in frot of him.

Last Sakura and a blond girl that dressed in almost only purple arrived. They seemed to be arguing about who entered the classroom first. It looked kind of ridiculous and sounded ridiculous too. Yamada was only hoping this blonde girl wasn't a fangirl as well. Sakura was clearly a crazy fan girl, in his eyes at least.

Then suddenly their argument changed theme. They were suddenly arguing about which boy that was hottest. Sakura seemed to think that Yamada was the hottest, while the blond girl said someone named Sasuke. This argument made everyone look at Yamada and the boy in front of him. He only assumed the boy in front of him was Sasuke.

While the two were arguing a man in his early 20 with brown hair walked in to the classroom. He had on a standard Konoha shinobi outfit and had a scar across his nose.

He noticed the two girls arguing. He sighed and walked up to them. "If you two are done, I would like to start class now" he said clearly irritated. Both nodded and quickly found to empty seats. Luckily Sakura didn't see where Yamada was sitting and she sat down with the blonde girl on the opposite side of the classroom.

"Ok students my name is Iruka Umino, but you will call me sensei or Iruka-sensei is that understood?" he asked while looking around at the students. "Yes Iruka-sensei" the whole class answered in unison. Iruka gave them all a smile. "Good, now first I will be going through what you will learn these five years you will be at the academy" Iruka started.

Just as he was going to start something crashed through the door and landed on top of Iruka. Laughing could be heard over the whole classroom. Yamada only grinned, trying to hold his laugh back.

"Eh… sorry about that sensei, I kind of overslept." Naruto said as he helped the teacher to his feet. "I can see that, but couldn't you take on something else than you pyjamas?" Naruto looked down at himself and realization struck his face, followed by embarrassment. Everyone just continued laughing.

Iruka sighed. "Just take an unoccupied seat" Naruto nodded and walked up to sit down next to Yamada. "Hey, you're that boy that visited me at my birthday with the Hokage." he said in a hushed voice, trying not to get caught by Iruka. "Yeah, Naruto right? Nice pyjama by the way." Yamada asked, barley able to hold back his laughter. He already knew what was going to happen in the academy so he didn't really pay much attention.

Naruto was about to answer but got cut off by Iruka. "Is there something you want to share with the whole class Naruto?" Iruka said, even more irritated than before. "N-no of course not, I'm just making friends with this guy here." Naruto said nervously pointing to Yamada who didn't seem to care. "Well even if that is good, could you please wait until lunch?" Naruto quickly nodded and Iruka continued explaining.

"Now that I'm done explaining I want everyone to present themselves. Just who you are and what clan you come from, if you are from a clan that is" Iruka said. They began in the back of the classroom. Everybody presented themselves and Yamada took all of the names to memory. They were his classmates after all.

Later they all found themselves outside in the training ground of the academy and those who knew any ninjutsu where asked to step forward.

Sasuke, Hinata, Shino and Yamada stood on a line in front of the rest of the class. "Okay I want you to preform one of the jutsus you know. We start with Hinata." Iruka stated before taking a step back.

Hinata took one step forward, made a handseal and closed her eyes. "Byakugan!" she said as she opened her eyes and the veins around them bulged. This was met with mixed reactions. Most of the girls said "eww", while others thought it was cool.

"Very good Hinata, Shino your next" Iruka said as Hinata's eyes returned to normal and she stepped back. Shino took a step forward and just lifted his arms and a huge swarm of insects came out and made a perfect replica of Shino. This was met with the same responses as Hinata got.

"Good Shino, Sasuke, your turn" Sasuke suddenly went past all of the students in the class. Iruka was about to ask him why, but before he could Sasuke had made some handseals. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" he said before shooting a giant fireball from his mouth. Everyone stared in awe except two people, Naruto and Yamada. And they were both thinking the same thing. 'Show of'.

"Very good Sasuke, I believe that was a C-rank fire Jutsu" Iruka said before writing something down. "Ok, next Yamada" he said. Yamada stepped forward and took a deep breath. _'Time to show them some really advanced jutsu.' _Yamada thought. He grinned just by imagining how shocked the Uchiha was going to be.

He put his hands in the clone seal. "Taju kage bunshin no jutsu" he said as hundreds of perfect shadow clones popped into existence around them. "Well, that's a B-rank jonin jutsu. I see we have some very strong candidates this year. Great work Yamada." Iruka said while writing something down.

Sasuke was furious. _'How can he be stronger than me? I am an Uchiha! I am supposed to be strongest! Failure is not an option! I can't disappoint my father!'_ He thought while glaring at Yamada who only gave an evil smirk in return.

"All right, now we are going to have a little sparing contest. It will be set up like a tournament, so there will be only one winner. We will start after lunch so for now, enjoy your lunch and remember, it isn't about winning. This is just to see how good your taijutsu is." Iruka said before he went inside the building.

For Sasuke it was actually all about winning. It was all about proving that he was the best and to be the best he had to beat Yamada.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada didn't really have any other friends than Tenten so he sat down alone under a tree and opened his lunch pack. He had gotten rice balls from the lady who made the food at the Hokage-tower, but from now on he had to make his own food.

While he was eating, Naruto came and sat down beside him. "That jutsu you did was awesome! Much cooler than Sasuke-teme." Yamada stared at the boy before he answered. "Teme? Is he that bad?" "Yeah, every time I try to make friends with him he just grunts and walks away. It's like he's expecting to get everything handed to him because he's an Uchiha." Naruto said while glaring at the Uchiha.

"But you are different from Sasuke. Yeah you are from a prestigious clan, but at least you aren't as arrogant as the other clan's in this village. You are actually the only one to even talk to me, except the old man." Naruto said looking down. He looked very depressed from what Yamada could see.

Yamada now felt guilt building up inside of him. This boy seemed so lonely when he clearly deserved better. "Then maybe we could be friends?" he said, trying to cheer up Naruto. He looked up with hopeful eyes. "Really?" "Really." Yamada answered with a smile.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

After about half an hour, Iruka came out with the match upset. "Ok everybody, first match is Hayato Yamada vs. Uzumaki Naruto." Yamada locked eyes with Naruto. They walked out on the training field and took their stances. "Remember, nothing else then Taijutsu." Iruka said before the two stepped into the circle.

Yamada very quickly noticed that Naruto's stance was very sloppy. He wasn't even sure if he had a fightingstyle.

"I'm sorry I have to beat you this early Naruto. I would have really liked to fight you in the final." Yamada said smirking while taking his stance. Before his clan was murdered he had learned the family fighting style.

"I could say the same for you!" Naruto shouted. "First one out of this ring or unconscious loose. Begin!" Iruka said and Naruto charged first. From what Yamada knew, Naruto wasn't the sharpest kunai in the set and he got that confirmed pretty fast. It seemed Naruto only charged in without even thinking.

Naruto came in with his right fist to punch Yamada in the face, but Yamada easily sidestepped to the left. Naruto spun around and threw a punch with his left fist. Yamada sidestepped to the right and drove his knee up in Naruto's stomach.

Naruto staggered a little, but it wasn't enough to keep him down. He came back with a kick that Yamada avoided by crouching and doing a sweep kick at Naruto's feet. Naruto fell, but got back up again just in time for Yamada to send a roundhouse kick to his head. Naruto was sent flying out of the circle. "Winner, Hayato Yamada." Iruka said. Some of the girls cheered and squealed.

Yamada walked over to Naruto and extended his hand. Naruto looked up at Yamada before he smiled and took the hand. Yamada helped him up and was about to say something, but someone beat him to it.

"Is that the best you can do Hayato?" came Sasuke's voice from behind them. Yamada turned around with a glare that could kill. "Sasuke Uchiha, I see you take your families example by having a stick in your ass." Yamada answer and knew he had hit a soft-spot when Sasuke sent the famous Uchiha glare at him.

"If you're lucky Uchiha you will maybe fight me next." He continued walking past Sasuke. "I don't waste my time with weaklings." Sasuke countered.

"Then why do you bother waste time on yourself?" Yamada asked with a smirk. He knew he got the Uchiha right where he wanted to.

"Ok, enough you two. Now on to the next match." Iruka said getting everyone's attention except two people. Sasuke and Yamada just stood there, glaring each other down. Both thinking the same. _'I am going to win'._

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**AN:**Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. It's the longest chapter I've written so far. Anyways constructive criticism and good ideas is always appreciated.

Don't forget to R&R.

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: The Academy Part II

Chapter 4: The Academy Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The rest of the first matches went on pretty quickly. The winners were Yamada, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, Choji, Shino, Kiba and Hinata.

"Ok we will proceed to round two. Hayato Yamada vs. Yamanaka Ino is the first match in the second round." Iruka said as the two stepped into the circle. _'Now I can show my Sasuke-kun that I am worthy of his love' _Ino thought while getting in to a fighting stance. _'This will be easy'_ Yamada thought, smirking.

Iruka looked at both of them to make sure they were ready before he began the match. Yamada jumped back and stood with his back to the line that made up the circle. "Bad move" Ino shouted before she threw a punch directly towards Yamada's face. Yamada however in the last second manoeuvred himself behind Ino and gave her a light push. She had so much speed already that she couldn't stop and stumbled out of the circle.

'_How she got to the second round is beyond me'_ Yamada thought before walking out of the circle. Iruka sweat dropped before announcing Yamada as the winner.

Those who proceeded to the semi-finals were Yamada, Sasuke, Choji and Hinata. "The semi-finals will start now. The first match is Hayato Yamada vs. Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka said as the two stepped inside the circle. Both where smirking at the thought of beating the other into a puddle.

"Piece of cake" Yamada said, settling into his fighting stance. "You know arrogance can kill." Sasuke said with his ever so arrogant smirk. Yamada smirked back. "It isn't arrogance, it's the truth." With that, Yamada washed the smirk off of Sasuke's face. "Begin!" Iruka said and both charged at each other.

Sasuke started it off with a punch to Yamada's gut. Yamada blocked the punch and went around Sasuke. However Sasuke didn't notice this and was sent flying with a kick to the head. "Is that the best you've got Uchiha?" Yamada said looking around as if nothing had happened.

Yamada turned to Sasuke and could see the anger inn his eyes, just what he wanted. The Third had thought him an important lesson. When someone gets angry, they make mistakes.

He sent a roundhouse kick at Yamada's head, only for him to duck under it and preform a sweep kick at Sasuke's feet. "You have some anger issues." He smirked at Sasuke's furious expression

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted as he threw a punch at Yamada. However Yamada had let his guard down, something he now regretted as he landed on his back on the ground. Now Sasuke stood over him.

"You were saying, Hayato?" Sasuke asked. His arrogant smirk back on his face. "I'm saying that this just got interesting." Yamada answer with a smirk of his own.

Suddenly Sasuke fell to the ground and Yamada had gotten to his feet. Yamada had performed a sweep-kick in his position on the ground and had in the same movement gotten himself off the ground. "You let your guard down, Uchiha." Sasuke got off the ground and charged at Yamada.

The girls in the class that was watching where split into two groups. One was cheering for Sasuke and the other was cheering for Yamada. The boys were just standing there awkwardly and slightly jealous.

Back in the fight Sasuke again hit the ground after several attempts on getting inside Yamada's guard. It seemed like he was now fighting seriously, but what would you expect from a boy trained by the Hokage?

"Are you going to give up or do I have to beat you into the ground again?" Yamada when he was fighting seriously was completely focused on the match and never let his guard down.

Growling angrily as he got too he's feet he charged Yamada once again. He threw a punch at Yamada's gut. But instead of blocking his punch, Yamada grabbed his arm. Yamada then twisted his arm into a position behind his back where it could easily be broken.

He then started walking towards the edge of the circle and Sasuke was forced to too walk in front of him because of his arm. When they reached the edge Yamada gave Sasuke a hard push and he stumbled out of the circle.

"Winner, Hayato Yamada." Iruka said. Sasuke was boiling with anger. His pride had been hurt and someone was going to pay for it.

As he got up he performed a few handseals. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" he said sending a giant fireball at Yamada, but Yamada had not let his guar down because he knew Sasuke's ego was too big to let him loose.

He made a few handseals himself. "Doton: Doryūheki!" He said as he slammed his hand into the ground. In front of him rose a giant stone wall. The fireball slammed into the wall, but it didn't budge.

Sasuke was more or less relived when his fireball hit the wall. He had almost killed a fellow student. But relief was soon replaced with anger. _'He blocked my best jutsu!' _Sasuke shouted in his mind.

"Aren't you going to start the next match Iruka-sensei?" Yamada asked coming around the wall. Everyone was staring at him in shock.

After a minute of shocked silence Iruka broke the silence. "Of course, I'm just going to have a word with Sasuke first. The rest of you take a break." He said walking inside. Sasuke gulped and followed him. This made Yamada snicker where he was standing.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Ok the final match is between Hayato Yamada and Hyuga Hinata." Iruka said. The fact that Hinata, who couldn't use her Byakugan or add chakra to her strikes which her style depended on got to the finals, impressed Yamada. He hadn't really paid much attention to the other matches, something he regretted now since he knew very little about the gentle fist. "Begin" Iruka said breaking Yamada out of his thoughts.

Hinata charged first and sent a palm strike towards Yamada's chest. Yamada however dodged to the left. Hinata continued with well-placed palm strikes at Yamada and he had a hard time dodging.

He suddenly saw an opening in Hinata's defence and took it, sending a punch directly in to her stomach. Hinata could do nothing else then watch as Yamada's fist connected with her gut.

She staggered backwards before collapsing on her hands and knees trying to catch her breath. But not too long after she was on her feet again. She charged with another palm strike, but in the last second she changed her attack and did a sweep kick which surprised Yamada.

He had not expected this because in the gentle fist style they didn't use their feet. That's what he thought at least. He got up, but as soon as he got up, Hinata sent a palm strike to his chest.

He skidded back a few to the edge of the circle, but stopped in the last second. As he got up Hinata was about to send another palm strike to his chest, but this time he was prepared. Instead of dodging or blocking her strike he grabbed her arm before it connected.

He proceeded to throw her over his shoulder. She skidded across the ground and stopped just outside the circle. "Winner, Hayato Yamada." Iruka shouted which in return got a huge applause (mostly it was girls that applauded him).

He walked over to Hinata who had just gotten up from the ground. "It was a good fight." He said with a smile while stretching out his hand. "B-but you b-beat me." she replied looking down. "Hey, it was a pretty good fight. You are the only serious kunoichi in this entire class." He said, still smiling. Her head shot up and shock was a visible feature on her face.

He was the first ever to actually praise her. Hinata was so used to her father being angry with her for being a disappointment. Actually her whole clan thought she was a disappointment.

She smiled at him and shook his hand. "Thank you." She said without stuttering. "Hey, it's nothing. Maybe we could spar one day." "I-if father s-says its fine t-then I would l-love to s-spar with you." She said. The two ended up talking a little while. Well, Yamada did most of the talking and Hinata mostly listened.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

After the little tournament there was target practice to find out how good their aim was. It was no shock that the two people on the top were Yamada and Sasuke. After that everyone gathered in the classroom.

"Ok class, that's all for today. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow morning." Iruka said before walking away. When Yamada had packed his bag with all the new books he got and was ready to leave he met up with Naruto. They had decided to eat lunch together earlier that day to get to know each other better.

Just as they were walking out of the room he noticed that Hinata was standing all alone. She looked so depressed. It almost looked like she didn't want to go home.

Well whatever it was he didn't like seeing people depressed. "Hey, do you want to join me and Naruto for lunch?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"R-r-really? Y-you don't m-mind?" She asked. She had a relived and hopeful look in her eyes. She really didn't want to go home. He didn't know why, but maybe he could find out. "Of course not. You're our friend after all!" Naruto said with his trademark grin. Hinata stared at the two in shock. She had friends?

A happy smile spread across her face. "I-I'd love t-to" she answered happily. "So, what are we going to eat?" Yamada asked, however he soon regretted it. "RAMEN!" Were all Hinata and Yamada heard before they were dragged off to a local ramen stand by Naruto.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

When Yamada, Hinata and Naruto where done with their lunch they decided to make it a daily routine. Yamada decided to head straight to the Hokage-tower.

"Onii-chan, jiji what are you doing out here?" Yamada asked as he reached the tower. It was strange to see them standing in front of the tower of all places.

Yamato decided to go straight to the point. "Otouto I am here to escort you to your new apartment." He informed after giving Yamada a small hug. "What about my things?" Yamada asked.

"They are already at the apartment. We will skip training today so that you can get settled in." The Third said. "Are you ready?" "Yeah, I guess." Yamada said.

He gave Sarutobi a long hug before he took off with Yamato. He didn't like moving out, but he didn't have much of a choice. Arguing with the council was like arguing with a rock, impossible.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

When he arrived at the apartment complex Yamada was not surprised that it was in the richer part of Konoha. They walked together up to the top floor and went to the door at the end of the hall. Yamada noticed that Yamato stopped at the wrong door and sent him a questioning glance.

"I live in the apartment next to yours. Didn't Hokage-sama mention this?" Yamato asked with a sly smile. Yamada only had a joy filled smile. "No he didn't." He said before walking into his own apartment. At least his big brother lived next door.

When he entered the apartment, well saying he was shocked was an understatement. The apartment was way too big for just him. Hell, there were even a couple of guest rooms.

Once you got in the door there was a large hallway with three doors on either side. On the right side were three bedrooms. One master bedroom and two guest rooms.

The first door on the left side led to the bathroom. The second door led to a living room with a glass door that went outside to a balcony. The third room was a kitchen.

The boxes with his things in were stacked up against one of the walls in the hallway.

'_Well, I probably don't need to go shopping for a while.' _Yamada thought as he looked through the house. The kitchen was filled up to the rim with different kinds of food and on the middle of the small kitchen table was a book with a note on it.

_A little gift to congratulate you on your new apartment. Hug from your favourite one-eyed ninja._

The book itself was a typical gift he could expect from Kakashi. "Cooking for idiots" was the title of the book. It was no secret that he was a horrible cook. Yamada only shook his head before he closed the book.

An hour later Yamada was laying on the king sized bed in his new room. He had unpacked all the boxes and had nothing to do. He wasn't really hungry, neither was he tired and jiji had cancelled their training.

He then got a bright idea. Jiji never said anything about training with someone else. _'I wonder what Naruto is doing?'_

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**AN:** Well that's chapter four for ya! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It isn't one of my best ones because I'm no expert in fighting scenes… at all! But I tried my best and that counts for something right? Right? Anyone?

Anyways constructive criticism and good ideas are always appreciated.

Don't forget to R&R!

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Execution

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**AN:** This chapter takes place one year after last chapter.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada blocked another punch from Naruto. He then followed up with a roundhouse kick to Naruto's head which hit square on, sending him flying into a tree.

"You've gotten better Naruto." Yamada said. "But still not good enough to beat me." He continued with a smirk. Naruto got up with and dusted himself off. "Not yet, but I am going to beat you one day!" He replied with a fox-like grin.

"Alright my turn, I am going to fight the winner right?" Came Tenten's voice as she jumped down from a tree. Yamada nodded and they got into position.

But before they could begin an ANBU with a bird mask jumped down between them. "The council requests your presence Hayato-san." Yamada had a frown on his face. _'Of course, once I have a good day the council comes around.' _He thought as he nodded and followed the ANBU.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

When Yamada arrived at the council chambers he noticed that there were very few council members in the room. Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Hyuga Hiashi and the Hokage were the only members in the room.

He was led to a chair on the opposite side of the table they were seated at. First then did Yamada notice the dreadful look the Third was giving him, Like he was not looking forward to this which made Yamada a little nervous.

"Yamada-kun, how much training did you have with your bloodline limit before the… incident." Koharu asked looking him straight in the eye.

The blue-eyed boy gulped under the harsh stare he was getting from the lady in front of him. Koharu was staring him down like he had committed treason.

"I-I learned how to steal chakra permanently, but that's about it." He answered trying his hardest not to stutter. The three looked at each other and nodded. "Bring him in." The old lady said and a few seconds later an ANBU came through the door with a handcuffed man.

"This is Shimizu, an A-rank missing nin that was captured just a few days ago. For his crimes he will be executed." The Hokage stated. "Ok, but what does that have to do with me?" Asked a very confused Yamada.

"The council has decided that for you to gain more power and for you to get training with your bloodline limit, the council has decided that you will be his executioner. By taking all his chakra he will be killed." Homura said with a stern and determined voice.

Yamada stared in shock at the four council members. They were going to make him kill someone. And for what, more power? Of course, Yamada wanted more power. He wanted to be a strong ninja, but not like this. He turned his head to the Third Hokage in hope of him being able to stop this.

Sarutobi shook his head. "I'm sorry Yamada, but they overpowered me again. My hands are tied." He said apologetic tone. Then silence struck the room.

"We will send Yamato to get you when it's time, but for now you can go home." Yamada nodded, still shocked and was lead out of the room. "This meeting is over." Sarutobi said before he stood up and left for his office.

He sighed when he arrived. _Damn you Minato for giving the council too much power. I'm getting too old for this.' _He thought while looking out the window at the Hokage monument.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada was lying on the bed in his apartment. He couldn't move. He was going to kill a person today. Hell, it could even be any minute now. Sure he had seen his family die, but it didn't make it any easier. There was no escaping it. Well except maybe running away and becoming a missing nin.

How bad could it be? The only thing he would have to worry about was hunter nin… and other missing nin, but it would be better than to keep taking orders from the council, right?

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He couldn't run away. What would jiji say if he did? Or Yamato, what would he say. But what other option did he have? He knew arguing with the council was a lost cause, so he was out of options.

He was broken from his thoughts when there came a knock on his apartment door. He got out of the bed and went to open the door.

"Is it time already?" He asked when he saw Yamato on the other side of the door. Yamato gave a low chuckle. "No, I'm just here to talk to you." Yamada nodded and showed him in to the living room.

The living room had actually become more of a library over the years. Tens of shelves with different books and scrolls in them lined the walls.

They sat down on the couch. "So, I heard you didn't take the task very well." Yamato said looking concerned. "Of course I didn't take it well! They want me to kill a man! How am I supposed to take that well?" The last sentence was barley above a whisper.

Yamada turned to Yamato, but he didn't expect the serious expression. He expected pity or maybe comforting expression, but not seriousness. "Yamada I'm only going to say this once. Grow up." "What?" Now Yamada was really confused. Grow up? What did he mean by that?

Seeing the confused look on Yamada's face, Yamato started explaining. "Killing people are a part of being a ninja Yamada. When you get out of the academy you WILL get missions that require you to kill people. I'm not expecting you to like it, only a monster would like killing, but you have to live with it. I have killed more people than I can count and it never gets easier, but that's the life of a ninja."

Yamada was quiet for a moment processing everything he had just been told. It was true. He had to kill sooner or later if he really wanted to be a ninja, so why not just get the first kill over with?

"Then how do you live with it?" Yamada finally asked. Yamato had to think over the question for a while before he answered. "Well, there are a couple of ways to live with it. One is to become a heartless ruthless killer, but I don't recommend it. Another is trying to live with the guilt. I think you have to choose yourself. I can't tell you what to do."

Yamada was again silenced for a moment. Then he looked up at Yamato and smiled. "Thank you onii-san, you would make a fine genin instructor." He said earning a snort from Yamato.

"That's never going to happen. The only one I would ever teach would probably be you. Now how about I treat you for some dango before I have to bring you to the tower?" "Sure."

And with that they left for the nearest dango shop. However they never arrived because they ran into Naruto who somehow persuaded them into eating ramen with him.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

A couple of hours later Yamato and Yamada stood outside the execution room in the Hokage-tower. Yamato with his ANBU mask covering his face and Yamada looking like a nerve wreck.

"I see you arrived before me?" Came Sarutobi's voice from down the hall. "Yes Hokage-sama." Yamato said while bowing to the village leader. Sarutobi walked over to Yamada and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked and Yamada nodded. "Let's just get this over with." He added.

"Everything is ready, but if you want to you can wait a couple of minutes." The Third said. He was extremely concerned about Yamada's mental state.

First of all, the boy had witnessed his own family's massacre and now the council wanted him to kill a criminal. It was a miracle the boy wasn't crazy yet.

"No, I want to get this over with." Yamada responded before he walked in to the criminal. Yamato sighed and took of his mask. The two of them walked into another room with a one way mirror into the execution room.

"He is too young for this Hokage-sama. He shouldn't be going through this." Yamato said while they were watching Yamada approach the man. "I know Yamato, but what would you have me do? Slaughter the entire council? I don't like it any more than you do." The Hokage replied.

"Well that is one option." The Third just shook his head and returned his gaze to the execution. _'Yamada please don't become a soulless murderer.'_

_With Yamada_

Yamada opened the door and stepped in. It was a dark room with only one light source in the middle. Under the light source was the man strapped to a table and gagged. The reason for this was so that he wouldn't scream or resist.

Yamada approached the man. He looked to be in his late thirties. He had black shoulder length hair and green eyes. His eyes were filled with fear, but for some reason Yamada didn't feel bad for this man. He deserved it, right?

He was going to ask the Hokage later about what the man had done, but for now he had to focus on the task at hand. He took a deep breath and thought back to the lesson he had with his father, their last lesson together.

_Flashback_

"_Remember Yamada, to perform this technique your mind must be calm and clear. You need to feel the chakra flowing from the person's body into your own." Yamada's father, Michishige Hayato, said as he watched his son train._

_Yamada nodded and turned to the training dummy in front of him. This was no ordinary dummy. Before use, the dummy needed to be filled with chakra by someone in the clan._

_Yamada took a deep breath to calm down and laid his hand on the stomach of the dummy and closed his eyes. "Imagine that you see the chakra flow from the dummy and trough your hand and into you. Try pulling a little on the chakra." Yamada's father said. _

_The brown haired man was very proud of his son. Yamada had already mastered the family's fighting style. And now at the age of five he was trying to master the first and easiest clan technique. If he mastered it, he would be the youngest clan member to ever master the technique. _

_After a few minutes of trying, Yamada's hand started glowing. It was like he was using a medical jutsu, but that was far from what he was doing. His hand felt warm and the warmth spread from his hand to his whole body._

_Michishige had a satisfied grin on his face as he saw his son take the first step in mastering the life absorbing technique. The future of the Hayato-clan was definitely in safe hands._

_Flashback end_

Yamada did the exact same he did three years ago. He placed his hand on the man's stomach and closed his eyes. With his breathing slow and steady, he started pulling on the chakra.

Slowly the energy started flowing into his hand. The warmth in his hand was all the indication he needed. He started pulling a little harder.

He felt the man's chakra fill his body, a warm pleasant feeling. He felt his chakra reserves grow bigger and he felt Shimizu chakra reserves disappear. But this man had a lot of chakra and it would take a while for Yamada to empty his chakra reserves completely.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

After two hours of absorbing chakra from Shimizu, Yamada had finally emptied him of his last drop of chakra. Hearing him take his last breath was all Yamada needed to know that the deed was done.

He removed his hand from the now lifeless body and took a deep calming breath. He looked down on the lifeless body and couldn't help but to feel satisfied.

But why was he satisfied? He had just killed Shimizu. He didn't even know what crimes the man had committed. But he couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction.

He cast one last look at the corps before he turned and exited the room. Outside the room, two worried men were waiting for him.

"How are you, Yamada?" Sarutobi asked after a few minutes. "I feel… satisfied." Was the answer he got. This caused a worried glance to go between the two of them. "Can you tell me what he was convicted for?"

"I will tell you when you're older, okay?" He asked the boy in front of him. Yamada frowned upon the answer, but nodded anyway.

"You will get a couple of days off from the academy to recover." Yamato said smiling a sad smile down at Yamada. Both adults were shocked when he shook his head.

"No, I don't need it. Tell Iruka-sensei I will attend to the academy tomorrow." He said looking determined as ever. "Are you sure?" The Third asked.

"I don't feel tired and I don't want to miss a school day just because I had to kill someone." Yamada responded before walking of.

The Third sighed. This did not go as planned at all. The council was trying to make Yamada into a soulless murderer, and maybe they were succeeding.

Yamato however turned to the Hokage. "Why didn't you want to tell him of the man's crimes?" He asked the old man at his side. The Hokage turned to look at the ANBU, as if he was trying to pierce his soul.

"If I tell you, you must promise on your life that you will not tell Yamada." Sarutobi finally said. Yamato understood the seriousness of the situation and nodded. "I promise."

"That man was one of the five who wiped out the Hayato-clan.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**AN****: **Well it looks like Yamada has turned down a darker path… or has he? Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Oh, and before I forget; I seem to be having problems deciding the pairings in this fic. If you can give me your opinion, it would really help a lot.

Remember to R&R

Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Examinations & Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"**Summon or demon speaking"**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_One week before the genin exam_

"Come on Naruto, it isn't that hard." Yamada said while lying in the grass. He was watching Naruto who was trying to learn the bunshin technique for the genin exams.

"That's easy for you to say. You have almost perfect chakra control!" Naruto complained. "If you actually practised the techniques I showed you, you would also have good chakra control." Yamada countered.

"But, they are so boring! If you are going to teach me something then teach me something good." Naruto complained. Yamada sighed and shook his head. "Well, anyways you only have one week to master the bunshin." "I know, I know! Don't stress me."

Two hours later and Yamada was getting irritated. Sure he could be patient, but Naruto should have mastered this months ago. Then an idea plopped into Yamada's head.

"Iruka said that it only had to be a bunshin technique, right?" He asked as he stood up. "I think so, why?" Naruto answered looking confused. A smirk grew on Yamada's face. "Then I will teach you another bunshin technique that suits you better." Yamada said, his smirk never living his face.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_The exam day_

Yamada walked out of the exam room with his Konoha hitai ate on his forehead. He walked out of the building and looked around. A proud smile was plastered on his face as he walked over to his long-time friend.

"I knew you could do it!" Tenten said. "Was there ever any doubt." Yamada joked. Tenten rolled her eyes while giving him a hug.

"Aww, how cute! Since when where the two of you dating?" Yamato asked as he jumped out of a nearby three. The two pulled away from each other blushing like mad.

"We're not dating!" They yelled in unison. Yamato burst out laughing which made the two blush more and take a step away from each other.

"Anyways, the Hokage wanted to see you Yamada." Yamato said. Yamada got a frown on his face. "Great! What has the council planned for me now?"

Just then all three of them saw a giant cloud of dust in the distance running towards them in deadly speed. If you looked closely you could see that the cloud was caused by an extreme amount of fangirls.

Yamada paled so much that Orochimaru would look tan in comparison. "On the other hand, I would love to see jiji at once! Bye Tenten." He said before jumping into a three with Yamato right behind.

Tenten had to jump away to not get trampled by the herd of fangirls. Unfortunately for her she jumped straight into someone. She turned around to apologise, but noticed that it was Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! I see you made genin." Said Tenten with a bright smile on her face. Tenten and Hinata had been introduced to each other by Yamada a couple of years back and had become very close friends.

"Hai, the test was kind of easy though." Hinata replied. She had stopped stuttering a couple of years back with a lot of help from her friends. "That's because the civilian council is messing with shinobi business, making it easier for civilian born shinobi to succeed. Anyways do you want to eat lunch with me? My treat?"

Hinata gave a small nod and the two started walking into town. "So, have you told Naruto about your feelings for him yet?" Tenten asked Hinata who blushed a deep red.

"No I haven't told him." "Why not? You like him, right?" "Of course I like him, but he still has a crush on Sakura and my father wouldn't approve." Hinata said. Tenten frowned upon the answer she got. "But you should still tell him before someone else beats you to it."

They were so deep into their conversation that they didn't notice that they had arrived at the dango shop. Hinata let out a small chuckle. Seeing as Tenten was confused by her actions she started to explain.

"It's kind of funny that you don't take your own advice." Hinata said with a teasing smile. Yep the shy girl that once was Hyuga Hinata was definitely gone.

Now it was Tenten's turn to blush. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said. "Come on! We both know you like Yamada." Hinata said nudging her friend in the arm.

"Ok fine! Yes I like him, but I don't even know if he likes me and I don't want to ruin our friendship. Plus that he's got a whole fan club! I don't stand a chance even if I wanted to." Tenten said, now looking extremely depressed.

Hinata got a sad look on her face but, before she could comfort her friend someone interrupted their conversation. "Hey girls, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he sat down on a free chair.

Tenten got a sly smile on her face. "Yeah Hinata, why don't you tell him what we were talking about earlier." She said which made Hinata gulp.

"It was nothing Naruto-kun. How did it go on the exam?" She said changing the subject. "It went great, though I hadn't passed if Yamada hadn't taught me the kage bunshin." Naruto said.

"Yea he is a great shinobi, isn't that right Tenten?" Hinata asked, now teasing Tenten again. "Shut up and eat your dango." Tenten said before stuffing a Dango stick in Hinata's mouth.

Naruto looked at the two girls with a questioning gaze and now more confused than when he arrived.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

When Yamada arrived at the Third's office, he noticed a gigantic chest that was standing against a wall. "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama." He said after he looked up at the aged man.

Sarutobi gave him a small smile. "Yes, I have two important things to tell you." He said now gaining Yamada's full attention. "That chest over there" he said pointing to the chest.

"was recovered from the Hayato-clan's main house' basement; however it has a blood seal on it so only you can open it which is totally fair because it belongs to you." He continued.

"Why didn't I get it before now?" Yamada asked. "The council meant it was best to wait until you reach the rank of genin first." The old man answered.

"It will be brought to your apartment where you can decide if you want to open it." _'Well of course he would want to open it! It's the only thing I have left of my clan.' _Was Yamada's thoughts.

"The second thing is a little less cheery and was force upon me by the council, like almost everything else." The last part he said to himself and Yamada could hear the regret in his voice and prepared for the worst.

"How much do you know about the Kyuubi?" Sarutobi asked. "I know that it's the nine tailed demon lord and that it was defeated by the fourth Hokage." Was Yamada's answer as he wondered where this conversation was going.

"That part is true; however he didn't kill the fox." Sarutobi said which shocked Yamada. "If he didn't kill the fox then what did he do with it?"

"He sealed the beast into a newborn child. A child who up until this day has been shunned and hated by this village. A boy we used to visit on his birthday together." The Third saw that Yamada was putting two and two together.

"Naruto…" Yamada said very baffled at the realisation. "But why are you telling me this? And does Naruto himself know?"

"Too answer your second question, no he doesn't because it's an S-rank secret in this village and no one of his generation knows. But the answer to your first question is a bit more complicated. You see the seal on Naruto is designed for him to be able to use the Kyuubi's chakra and the possibility for that happening on a mission is very high. Therefore the council has decided that you are to accompany his team on C-rank or higher ranked missions and if he uses Kyuubi chakra, you are ordered to try and absorb the Kyuubi's chakra. When you are on missions with Naruto and you see a possibility you have to take it." The aged kage said.

Yamada was about to explode because of all the anger that was building up inside of him. Those arrogant idiots on the council were taking it too far this time. "And if I refuse?" Yamada asked barely containing his anger.

"If you refuse, you will be stripped of everything you own and you will be declared a missing nin with a kill on sight order. I'm really sorry Yamada." Yamada's eyes once more widened in shock at the council's boldness.

"I really don't have much of a choice then, have I?" He stated more than asked before he stood and walked towards the door. "Just get that chest to the apartment. I need to let out some steam." He continued before he disappeared out the door.

'_I'm getting way too old for this. I am really sorry Yamada.' _Thought the old man, while looking down in shame. That was until he turned to what was lying on his desk. All kage's worst nightmare, paperwork.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada stormed into his apartment and slammed the door hard behind him making the whole complex shake. Walking into the living room where he noticed the chest from the Hokage's office was standing in the middle of the room.

Figuring that the ANBU moved the chest as soon as he exited the room, he walked over to his training clothes and put them on.

He walked up to the punching bag he had hanging from the roof and went wild. He was punching and kicking with all his might to get out the frustration and anger. He ended up punching a hole in the bag.

"Should get that replaced, although that won't be a problem." He said while wiping away the sweat from his forehead. Thanks to the council he was practically a millionaire.

"What did the council say this time?" Yamada turned his head to the window and there sat Kakashi reading that perverted book of his. "They told me the truth about the Kyuubi." Yamada stated. Kakashi in response dropped his book in shock.

"For what purpose?" He asked still to shocked to pick up his book. "To absorb it's chakra on a possible mission." The twelve (almost thirteen) year old boy answered.

For a moment there was complete silence between the two. Yamada could see that Kakashi's one visible eye had a storm of emotions in them. First there was disappointment, then came shame and was followed with anger. There was clearly something he knew that Yamada didn't

"Well I just came to announce that I am resigning from the ANBU." Kakashi said, trying to suppress his anger with a change of topic. Yamada's eyes widened in shock for the third time that day before it was replaced with sorrow mixed with irritation.

"Let me guess, they want you to train the Uchiha since you're the only one with a sharingan eye?" Yamada asked. "Well that's partially true. The decision to step down from ANBU was mine alone."

"Then why are you stepping down?" Kakashi sighed before he started to explain. "I'm tired of killing. I'm tired of the demanding mission that almost always ends up with me killing someone and I thought that being a jonin-sensei would be a bit more relaxing." The last part was meant as a joke and Yamada understood this.

"Well I hope by relaxing you mean getting tree kids who will bug you for a couple of years, then yes extremely relaxing." Yamada joked back. Kakashi gave a short laugh before he picked up his book and turned to the window.

"Well I have an important meeting I should have been at two hours ago so I should probably get going." He said before he climbed out on the windowsill. "Oh, and by the way Yamato was sent on a long term mission and won't be back in months. He didn't have time to say goodbye and asked me to do it. For him."

Yamada nodded to the jonin before he jumped out the window. Looking down at the damaged punching bag, he picked it up before walking out the door to find the shop he bought it at.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Kakashi puffed in to the Jonin meeting. "Kakashi, the meeting started two hours ago." The third Hokage said. "Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." Was the answer he got and everyone in the room groaned at the typical Kakashi answer.

And with that the meeting started. To Kakashi, it was boring most of the time and he didn't pay much attention until the last topic of the meeting.

"Now to the final topic. I want six of you to volunteer to be jonin sensei for this year's academy students." Sarutobi said. Looking around the room he saw six jonin stepping forward. He was however shocked to see Kakashi was one of the six.

"Kakashi, I didn't expect you to volunteer. Not that you had a choice anyway." He said staring straight at Kakashi. "Some of the students interest me." Kakashi answered simply. _'I can only imagine who.' _The Third thought with slight amusement.

"However there seems to be one too many students. So one of you must take-." He was stopped by an ANBU appearing in a swirl of leafs and handed a paper to the Hokage. The Hokage read what was on the paper before he let out a heavy sigh and nodded to the ANBU.

"What was that, Hokage-sama?" Jonin Yūhi Kurenai, a fairly tall woman with red eyes asked. Although her eyes were red she did not have the sharingan.

"It seems that the problem have solved itself. You will all have normal genin teams. You will all come up here one at the time and you will be told which team is yours. The teams have been put together by their performance in the academy." Sarutobi said.

One by one they walked up to the aged man.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada arrived at his apartment with the new punching bag he had bought. Once he had the bag hanging from the roof, he turned to the gigantic chest in the middle of the room. It barley had enough space to open under the roof and was covered in a beautiful pattern.

He bit his thumb just enough to draw blood and he smeared it on the seal. For a couple of seconds nothing happened. Then after some waiting the seal disappeared. Carefully he opened the chest. Standing as tall as he was he barely managed to look over the edge.

Inside the chest was a chaos of scrolls of different kinds, but the one that caught his attention the most was the scroll that was tied to the lid of the chest because it had a weird pattern on it. He took the scroll and opened it.

_If you are reading this then many things can have happened, but I'm just going to assume that the worst case scenario has happened and the clan is extinct. If this is the case then you are probably the last member of the clan which means it's up to you to restore the clan to its past glory. This chest was made because of my suspicion of the people of the land of water are going to try something and apparently I was right. In this chest you will find a copy of every ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu style there is in the clan. There are also a couple of scrolls on kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu. There is also the family summoning scroll in this chest and a lot of other things to help you rebuild the clan. You are our only hope._

_Michishige Hayato, former clan head_

"Thanks otosan, I know you and okasan is in a better place." Yamada said to himself before he put that scroll away on his nightstand. He could feel a couple of tears slide down his cheek when he thought about his family. Wiping away the tears he turned back to the chest.

"Might as well start learning some of these." He said before he took the first scroll he saw.

When he read what was written on the scroll his eyes widened. "Sweet!" Was all he was able to say in his excitement.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

In a hideout in rice country a silver haired man walked into a room where a man with reptilian eyes and extremely white skin was sitting. "These are the genin that graduated from the Konoha academy, Orochimaru-sama." The silver haired man said before handing a scroll to the man now identified as Orochimaru.

Orochimaru read over the scroll while an evil smile was forming. "So the Hayato-clan survived after all. His bloodline limit is powerful and he could be my potential next body." The snake sanin said.

"What about Uchiha Sasuke Orochimaru-sama." The man asked. "They will both be mine, Kabuto. Don't you worry." Was the answer he got while the sanin was working out a plan in his head.

"The next village to have the chunin exams is Konoha, right?" Orochimaru asked. "Hai Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto answered. "Kukukuku, perfect." Was all the snake sanin said with his evil smile.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**AN:** Well that was chapter 6 for ya! I hope you enjoyed and before you ask, yes I'm going to change the genin teams. So they aren't going to be the same as in the anime.

And another thing I wanted to say is that school is coming up in a couple of weeks and that means that it will be harder for me to upload the chapters on time, but I am going to try my best.

Don't forget to R&R!

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Surprises Everywhere

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"**Summon or demon speaking"**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**AN:** I will explain my reason for the change in the genin teams in the end of the chapter.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The next day in academy classroom 402, everyone was excited. They were finally genin. Now all they had to do was survive one more day of academy work before they could go on missions and all the other cool stuff the ninja's did.

Yamada was most excited of all. Yeah he was excited about being a genin, but he was also excited about the new family jutsu he learned yesterday. Unfortunately for him, he could only test it on certain people.

So here he was, sitting in his chair looking for one of these special people.

After a while, he noticed her walking in through the door and waved her over. "Hey, Hinata! Okay listen, I got this gigantic chest yesterday that had a ton of my family's jutsus and I need someone with a bloodline to test it on and I was wondering if I could test it on you?" He said in one breath.

Hinata was taken aback by this. What was this family jutsu? Would it hurt? She soon regained her composure. The two was oblivious to the crowd that had started surrounding them.

"Will it hurt?" Hinata asked slightly worried. "No, but you will probably feel a little nauseous. The only thing I want you to do is activate you're Byakugan." Yamada answered reassuringly.

Hinata nodded and put her hands into a handseal. "Byakugan!" She said and her eyes activated. Yamada carefully placed his hand against the side of Hinata's head and closed his eyes.

"Yamada?" Hinata asked confused. "Shh, I'm concentrating." She got in response.

After a minute or so Yamada opened his eyes, shocking everyone around him. His eyes were white and pupilless and veins bulging around them.

"Wow, now this is weird." Yamada said since it was the first time he ever could use the Byakugan. "Yamada… y-your eyes." Hinata stuttered out.

"Yeah, it's a technique that can only be performed by someone with my bloodline limit. The user basically forces his chakra into another's DNA and copy any special ability he can find before the chakra returns to the users own body. The user is then gifted with any special ability his chakra could find, but don't worry. It isn't permanent." And seconds later his eyes returned to normal.

To say that the classroom was stunned to silence was an understatement. "Ah, I see you are already quiet." Iruka said announcing his presence to the class. "Then if you could all get in your seats, we will begin today's lesson." He continued with a smile. He was answered with groans before the students took their seats.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_Council Chambers_

"So we all agree on this training program for Yamada?" the Hokage asked. He was sitting in a council meeting about the 'special program' Yamada was put in. Apparently that was just an excuse for him to not go on a normal genin team.

"Yes however I am curious as to why he has Saturday and Sunday free." Danzo said while he's eye was scanning the training program. "Because he is still just a boy, even if he is to be trained as a weapon he still deserves some free time. If I know him right he will probably use the free time to train anyways." Was the Hokage's response.

"Well I agree at least, all in favour?" Danzo asked as most of the council members raised their hands. "Well it looks like that's it for this meeting." Sarutobi said before he stood and walked out towards his office.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

It was now fifteen minutes before lunch and the class where now going to be split in to three man teams. Everyone was anxious to know who their teammates where going to be.

"Okay class, settle down." Iruka said as he walked in with a sheet of paper in his hands. He then went on with a speech about how glorious it was being ninja, but also how dangerous it could be.

"And now I'm going to read up the teams, but first I'm going to announce rookie of the year and the kunoichi of the year." Everybody tensed and listened carefully. They all knew it stood between two people; Sasuke and Yamada. Kunoichi of the year was basically already answered.

"And rookie of the year is…" Iruka said dragging it out for dramatic effect. "Hayato Yamada." Iruka finished. "WHAT! HOW CAN HE BE ROOKIE OF THE YEAR BUT NOT ME?" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs with a furious expression.

"Sasuke calm down! He beat you fair and square. Now sit down before I throw you out of the classroom." Iruka said in his bossy voice as Naruto often called it.

Sasuke was grumbling something about stupid teachers before he sat down. "And now the kunoichi of the year is… Hyuga Hinata. Now on to the teams, Team 1…" And he continued up to team 7. Many fan girls was seen crying later because they didn't come on the same team as the boy they had a crush on.

"Team 7 consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto with jonin sensei Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 consists of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Haruno Sakura with jonin sensei Yūhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still active so we will move on. Team 10 consists of Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru with jonin sensei Sarutobi Asuma. Any questions?"

"Hold on! Why do a great ninja as myself get stuck with this guy?" Naruto shouted standing up. "Because, Naruto, the dead last is always placed on the same team as kunoichi of the year and rookie of the year." Iruka said.

The classroom burst out with laughter on Naruto's behalf. Naruto sat back down, extremely embarrassed. He looked to his right where Yamada was sitting trying not to laugh.

Hinata however, who was sitting on Yamada's left had a dreamy smile on her face. _'I'm on a team with Naruto-kun!'_

"What about me Iruka-sensei? You didn't place me on a team." Yamada asked. "That's because the council has decided that you will be put into a different program for just you." The chunin answered.

"Of course, I should have known that baka-council would have thought up something like this" Yamada muttered this to himself, but Naruto who sat next to him heard it and gave a small chuckle.

'_Why does he get to be on a different program? That should be me! I am an Uchiha, I am practically royalty!' _Sasuke thought seething in anger.

"Now you can go and eat your lunch and get to know you're teammates, but remember to be back here after lunch to meet your jonin sensei." The brown haired teacher said before he looked over to Yamada.

"You are going to meet in the Hokage's office after lunch so you don't need to come back here." Yamada nodded before walking out the door. He didn't have any teammates to get to know so he was just going to have to eat alone today.

When he arrived at Ichiraku's ramen stand he was shocked to see Hinata and Naruto already sitting there. "Aren't you guys going to get to know your teams?" Yamada asked as he sat down next to Naruto.

"We will have plenty of time later and we couldn't let you eat all alone. Plus I already know one of them pretty well." Naruto said with his trademark fox-grin which made Hinata blush.

Yamada looked over at Hinata who only nodded her head and a warm smile on her lips. "Thanks guys." Yamada said before sitting to Naruto's left and ordering his food.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Thirty minutes later Yamada walked in the door to the Hokage's office. He walked up to the desk and bowed deeply to the village leader. "Good day, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi looked up from the paperwork he was doing with a warm smile on his face. "Good day, Yamada. How has your day been?" The aged Kage asked. "It has been very good so far, though I am curious about this separate training program I was put in. I can only guess that it was the council's idea?"

Yamada's curiosity had been at its peak ever since he heard of this separate program. "Well I hope you are used to going to bed early because you will have to start each day at training ground 13 at five in the morning."

Silence ascended on the office for a short time. The Hokage looked extremely amused at this point.

'_Tree… two… one…'_ the Hokage mentally counted and as he reached zero he was waiting for the yell, but it never came. He opened his eyes just to see Yamada sitting there with an indifferent look.

"You took that better than expected." He said with a surprised expression. "Well that's how early I usually wake up so there is really no problem and I am so used to the council coming up with things like this I don't really care." Yamada replied with a slight smirk.

Shaking his head in amusement, Sarutobi decided to continue. "Anyways, the council and I have set up a training program for you. You will go through Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fūinjutsu and Kenjutsu training. You will be training from Monday to Friday. Any questions so far?" Seeing Yamada shake his head, Sarutobi continued.

He stretched over the office desk and handed Yamada a sheet of paper. "Here is your schedule. You will have Saturdays and Sundays free. Other than that it's hard training from first second. You will begin on Monday so you have this weekend to prepare."

"I have one question jiji. How come I only get to do D-rank missions?" Yamada asked after looking over his schedule. "That is because higher ranked missions you will need a team to go with. That's why when another team requests higher ranked missions you will probably accompany them since you don't have a team."

Yamada nodded his head in understanding. "If that's all Hokage-sama, I will leave no." He said with a small bow before he walked towards the door.

"One final word of advice Yamada, Don't take your taijutsu teacher too seriously." The aged man shouted after the blond boy.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

After his meeting with the Hokage, Yamada decided to go find Tenten. Her team had the day off, but if he knew her right then she was training anyways.

The first place he checked was also the place he found her, training ground 13. He sat down on a branch in a tree and watched her throw kunai at a blink. _'She is kind of cute… wait! Where the hell did that thought come from?' _

Shaking his head to get rid of his idiotic thoughts, he decided to speak up. That was a bad choice.

Just as he was about to say something, Tenten noticed that someone was watching and spun around and threw a kunai in his direction.

The kunai almost hit him square in the face, had he not leaned backwards. Unfortunately he leaned to far back and lost his balance and fell to the ground and landed with a thud.

"Sometimes I think you're evil Ten-chan." Yamada said before he had to dodge another kunai. "It's your fault for spying on me. Why were you spying on me in the first place? And don't call me Ten-chan!" Tenten asked.

The reason he called her Ten-chan was not because he was mocking her, it was because it was shorter. But he also used it because it irritated her.

Yamada started stuttering and had a blush on his cheeks. He just liked watching her when she trained for some reason, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Well… I didn't get placed on a team because the council put me in a different program and I don't start training before Monday. I had nothing else to do so I started looking for you and I found you only minutes ago. I just stopped on that branch to catch my breath." The last part was a lie of course, but she didn't need to know that.

"Oh, ok then do you want to train with me?" Tenten asked. "Sure Ten-chan." "I said don't call me that!" Tenten yelled throwing a shuriken after him. Yamada got an evil grin on his face as he dodged.

"Why not Ten-chan?" he asked as they got into sparing positions. "You know why! I don't like it!" An aggravated Tenten yelled. "I'm starting to want you to make me, Ten-chan." Yamada replied as he got into his taijutsu stance. "Oh, you're on!" Tenten said before charging.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"So you're going to spend every morning, training with Guy-sensei and my team?" Tenten asked. She and Yamada were sitting with their back to a tree, relaxing after the two hours with training they had just finished.

"Yeah, you team and a couple of others." Yamada answered looking up at the sky. "Well I pity you." Tenten said with a light chuckle.

"And why is that, Ten-chan?" He asked in a mocking tone. Tenten shot him a death-glare and pouted slightly before answering. "Because if you're going to train with Guy-sensei, then you won't be able to walk afterwards." She stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"It can't be that bad." Yamada said more to himself than to her. "Guy-sensei always starts training with 20 laps around the village, one thousand push-ups, one thousand pull-ups and one thousand sit-ups. And that's only the warm-up!"

Yamada visibly paled at the thought. He barely made it to one hundred push-ups and now he had to do a thousand? _'She is clearly saying this just to scare me… right?'_ He mentally asked himself.

"Anyways, I've got to go. I promised my dad that I would watch the shop today." Tenten said as she got up. "Ok, I've got a technique I got to perfect anyways." Yamada said as he too stood and started walking. "I'll see you later." He yelled over his shoulder.

Tenten watched him walk before she remembered her talk with Hinata the other day. 'But you should still tell him before someone else beats you to it' was the advice she had given to Hinata and maybe she was right when she told Tenten to follow her own advice. Well there was only one way to find out. Taking a deep breath she thought. _'Here goes nothing.'_

Before Yamada got far, he heard Tenten yell for him to stop. He turned around as she ran up to him. "What's up?" He asked, clearly curious. For some reason Tenten looked nervous and had a small blush on her cheeks.

"Well… um… you see… I was wondering…" Tenten tried to formulate a sentence, but it just ended in a chaos of words. _'Come on Tenten! Get yourself together and just ask him. God, this is worse than my first C-rank mission.' _Were Tenten's thoughts at the moment.

"Would you like to… go out with me on tomorrow?" Tenten asked trying to sound calm. "Y-you mean like a… date?" Yamada asked as he had processed Tenten's words and was trying not to show how surprised he was.

"Well… if you want it to be…" Tenten said as she blushed more at the thought.

"S-sure, I-I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow?" Yamada asked with a small blush himself, but he was trying his best to hide it. Tenten was shocked after he said 'sure'. She had honestly expected to be rejected and for him to say yes was just unbelievable.

"O-ok, I-I look forward to it." She said with a small smile. Yamada smiled back before disappearing in a shunshin. Tenten backed up against a tree and slid down into a sitting position with a dreamy smile.

She then got up after a couple of seconds and started running towards training ground 8. She just had to tell Hinata.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada appeared in his apartment and immediately fell back on his bed. Was this a dream? Was he really going out with Tenten? No, it couldn't be a dream. He then sat up before kicking himself to see if he would wake up.

Nothing happened.

It was no secret that he really liked Tenten, hell half of Konoha knew. But there was always the chance that she didn't like him and she never acted like she was interested.

But now that she had actually asked him out, maybe it was a chance that she liked him.

While he was thinking about this another thought came into his mind. Where were they going to go? Should he take her to a restaurant or should he just take her to a random food stand?

A look of horror crossed he's face when he realized he didn't have a clue on where to go or what to wear or how dating worked at all. They never thought him this in the academy. He decided he needed advice… but from whom?

He refused to go to Kakashi because the man was a straight out pervert and would tease him with it for years. Yamato was out on a mission and he didn't even consider the Hokage.

Knocking on his door got him out of his thoughts. He got up and walked out in the hall to answer whoever it was.

"Surprise!" Yamato simply said as Yamada opened the door. "Thank Kami! My prayers have been answered!" Yamada shouted before dragging Yamato inside who was extremely confused at this point, but shrugged it off.

"Oniisan, I need your help. I'm going on a date tomorrow and I don't know what to wear or where to go or what to do!" The younger of the two said while walking around the room.

Yamato laid his hands on Yamada's shoulders. "Calm down and breath!" Yamato said as the two entered the living room and sat down on the couch. Yamada took a couple of calming breaths and calmed down.

"Ok, first tell me who it is and what you two do normally." Yamato said. "Well… it's Tenten and normally we just spar or eat lunch together." Yamada said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"And where are you planning on taking her?" The ANBU asked. "I don't know! That's why I'm asking for advice. I'm horrible with this." The boy almost shouted.

Yamato let out a deep sigh. "Okay here is what you're going to do…"

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada was visibly relaxed now. "Ok, I have a plan now. Thanks Yamato." He said as he turned to his big brother. "Hey, no problem, but don't expect me not to tease you for this and I'm pretty sure Kakashi would pay me a lot for this information." Yamato said with an evil grin.

Yamada paled. "You wouldn't dare!" He shouted at him pointing his finger. Yamato just smiled evilly and gave a sinister chuckle.

"But why are you home? Kakashi said your mission would last a couple of months." Yamada said switching theme.

"The mission got postponed until further notice. Now, I heard you've learned a new technique. Care to show me?" Yamato asked earning him a grin from Yamada.

"Yeah, but we got to wait until morning because I can't use it here and I'm pretty tired. But if you meet me at the training ground tomorrow at nine, I'll show you." Yamada said as the two stood up and walked to the front door.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." Yamato said. He gave Yamada a quick hug before he walked out the door.

Yamada walked back into his living room and looked over the scroll that held the newly learned technique. He was just a beginner at the technique and had to practice it.

He looked at the clock and saw that he had a couple of hours to practice. He walked over to the costume made training dummy he had a craftsman build and started his practice.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

After throwing five more kunai at the targets, Yamada wiped the sweat of his brow. "Training hard as always?" Yamato asked as he walked up behind him.

"Is it nine already? I swear it was seven a moment ago." Yamada muttered as he walked over to his brother-figure.

Yamato heard it and let out a small smile. "Yep, now what jutsu was it you were going to show me?" The older one asked. The question seemed to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, about that… you kind of have to be my volunteer for this jutsu." The younger one said, scratching the back of his head and Yamato quirked an eyebrow at the action.

"So… how much will it hurt?" Yamato asked, suddenly unsure if he wanted to see this jutsu. "What? No, no, no it won't hurt. You will probably just feel a little nauseous, but that's all."

Yamato however didn't really believe him, but didn't say it out loud. "Ok, what do I have to do?" He asked. "Nothing really, just stand there." Yamada said reassuringly.

He then proceeded to place his hand on Yamato's chest and closed his eyes to concentrate. After a couple of seconds he opened his eyes and removed his hand.

He then made three handseals; tiger, dog and snake. Yamato's eyes widened. Was he going to use a wood release jutsu? No, that couldn't be possible, right?

"Moku Bunshin no Jutsu!" Yamada said as wood started to grow out of Yamada and formed a perfect copy of him. Yamato was speechless. How did Yamada do it?

"H-how?" He asked. "Simple, it's a family jutsu developed by my grandfather. I made my chakra flow into your DNA and copy it and then return. So I kind of borrowed your wood ability. I can copy any special ability and if I use the technique to its full ability I can keep abilities permanently. And making the bunshin was even simpler. I've seen you do it more than a couple of times and I knew the handseals."

"Well, I'm surprised, but I'm going to have to tell the council about this, you know?" Yamato said which made Yamada frown. "I know I was just trying to stall it as long as possible. Anyways, I've got a date to prepare for. Bye!" And with that he disappeared in a shunshin. Yamato turned around and headed for the Hokage-tower.

A couple of seconds later, Yamada appeared in his apartment. _'Ok, I need a blanket, a basket and that cookbook Kakashi gave me a couple of years ago.'_

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Yamato, you better have a good reason to make me call a council meeting." The Hokage said as he sat down in his chair. "I do Hokage-sama. I have just witnessed Hayato Yamada preform one of his clan's secret techniques."

This got the attention of the whole council. "Do tell Yamato." Danzo said in a calm voice. Yamato nodded and started his explanation.

When he was done, the whole council was speechless. None of them knew that the Hayato-clan wielded such power.

"Let me see if I get this straight. You say that if he masters this technique, he can steal any special ability permanently? Even the sharingan or the Byakugan?" Inuzuka Tsume asked. Yamato simply nodded his head.

"Then mastering this technique should be the boy's top priority." Danzo said as all the council members shouted their approval. Hiruzen Sarutobi just sighed and sunk back in his chair.

"Yamato, you will be teaching him how to use wood release." The Hokage said. He just knew the council would request it sooner or later so why not start at once. "Hai, Hokage-sama!" Came the reply from Yamato.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Later that night Yamada arrived at Tenten's family shop. He was wearing a red button up shirt and navy blue pants. The two buttons at the top was unbuttoned to show a little muscle. (I'm horrible with clothing I know! :P)

He was greeted by Tenten's father who didn't look pleased.

"So you are the one my lovely daughter is going out with." He stated more than asked. Yamada nodded nervously. The man's angry expression turned into a happy one.

"Good, anyone other and I would cut them in half. This is probably the moment I am supposed to threaten you about not hurting my daughter because then I will hurt you, but we both know that she would do ten times worse than what I would do so what's the point." The almost forty-year old man said with a laugh.

Yamada laughed nervously along. Seconds later Tenten walked down the stairs. She was wearing a red silk dress that went down to her knees with a golden outlining of the edges. (I suuuuck at this!)

All Yamada could do was stare in awe. "You look… amazing!" Tenten blushed a little. "You don't look so bad yourself." She said. They were interrupted by Tenten's father clearing his voice.

"Well you two have fun now and don't do anything you will regret." The last part was meant for Yamada and he quickly nodded his head as his face turned a dark shade of red. After Tenten said goodbye to her father they walked out of the shop and started their date.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**AN:** And that's another chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading it, because I really enjoyed writing it.

But I guess I owe you guy's an explanation for my twist on the genin teams. Hinata got help to overcome her confidence problems and therefore had nothing to stop her from doing her best and she became kunoichi of the year instead of Sakura. If you have objections please inform me.

I think its good reasoning at least and… wow; I just noticed this is the longest chapter I've written! Over 4k words! I should celebrate, but I'm too lazy to do so. :P

Anyways don't forget to R&R!

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8: The Spandex Duo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"**Summon or demon speaking"**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_Last time:_

"_Well you two have fun now and don't do anything you will regret." The last part was meant for Yamada and he quickly nodded his head as his face turned a dark shade of red. After Tenten said goodbye to her father they walked out of the shop and started their date._

_Now:_

Yamada and Tenten walked side by side down the streets of Konoha. There was a comfortable silence over them which nether wanted to break.

After walking for a few minutes Tenten noticed that they were walking closer and closer to the forest. She looked up at Yamada with a questioning gaze.

"Where are we going?" She asked finally breaking the silence. Yamada turned to her with a grin on his face. "It's a surprise, Ten-chan."

Tenten huffed and had a cute pout on her face. "You are never going to stop calling me that, are you?" She asked. He gave her an evil smirk and that was all the answer she needed.

When they arrived at the edge of the forest, Yamada stopped and took out a blindfold. "You have got to be kidding me. A blindfold?" Tenten asked shaking her head in amusement.

"Yep, now put it on." He answered in a way to happy tone. She shook her head again before taking the blindfold from him and tying it in front of her eyes.

When she was done, Yamada scooped her up and started carrying her bridal style. Tenten didn't know what was the most embarrassing. To be carried or the squeal she made when he picked her up.

"Um… is this really necessary?" She asked. She didn't even need her eyes to know that she was blushing. "No, but I think it's a bit more romantic, don't you?" Yamada answered grinning down at her although she couldn't see. Tenten blushed even more before putting her arms around his neck and leaning into his chest.

After some minutes jumping through the trees the trip came to a stop. Yamada carefully placed Tenten on the ground before telling her to stay put. She was really curious about what he was planning.

Another couple of minutes went by before she heard him coming closer. "Ok, you can take it off now." He said and she complied.

When the blindfold was off, Tenten was faced with a beautiful mini waterfall that ended in a small lake. There was set up a picnic in front of the lake with candles, delicious looking food and a beautiful view of the sunset.

"It's beautiful here! When did you find this place?" She asked. "I found it one day I was running from fangirls and it's the only place they are not able to find me on. I usually just come here to think, but it is also a great place for a picnic." He answered while nervously scratching the back of his head.

He took Tenten's hand and led her over to the blanket and they both sat down. Tenten looked at all the food and felt like she had to ask him. "Did you make all of this?" She asked. Yamada nodded with a kind smile. "I guess that cookbook Kakashi got me came in handy." He said.

Their conversation was interrupted by the loud rumbling that came from Yamada's stomach. Yamada had an embarrassed blush on and Tenten giggled. Then they sat down and started eating and talking about things that interested them.

When they were done eating, Yamada packed up the picnic and they had a small stroll along the shore of the lake. It was such a beautiful nature around the little lake. It was one of the few places that had not been touched by the hand of mankind yet.

By the time they were heading back it was already dark outside. Tenten decided that they would finish the date the same way it started so Yamada scooped her up in his arms and started heading home.

When they arrived outside Tenten's family shop he placed her back on the ground and smiled at her. "I had a lot of fun tonight." She said as she looked up at him with a pink tint in her cheeks.

"Me too." He said. He slowly started leaning closer to her and she did the same. (Am I moving too fast with their relationship?)

Their faces were mere inches apart. They could feel the other's warm breath on their face. Slowly they closed the gap between their lips, both closing their eyes.

Their lips connected and both felt blissful. The kiss was over almost as fast as it started, but for them it felt like an eternity.

When they pulled away and looked at each other, one word escaped Yamada's lips. "Wow."

Their lips soon connected again and this time they deepened the kiss. Tenten's arms crept around his neck as his arms crept around her waist.

With much reluctance, they pulled away from each other for air. Both were panting and looking into each other's eyes.

After a few seconds of catching their breath they shared one last kiss and reluctantly said goodbye. Tenten walked into the shop and Yamada took of across the rooftops.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The next day was fairly simple. Yamada used almost the whole day perfecting his family technique and was progressing nicely. The only breaks he took were eating breaks and rare visits he got from some of his closest friends.

The next day was Monday and the first day of his new training regime. He got up bright and early and set out towards training ground thirteen. He had packed all his taijutsu scrolls since he started every day with four hours taijutsu training.

When he arrived at the training field, the only one he saw was a boy his age or older in green spandex and a bowl cut, running laps around the field. The boy also had extremely thick eyebrows.

He walked over to a tree at the edge of the training field and sat down his bag. When he turned around however the green clad boy was right in front of him.

"Tell me, are you Yamada-kun?" The boy asked. Yamada only nodded in response. "Yosh! I am Rock Lee and I can't wait to test your flames of youth!" Lee shouted with fire in his eyes.

"That's the spirit Lee! Show him our flames of youth!" Came a deeper voice as an exact copy of Lee, only older, jumped down from a tree. Yamada didn't know if he was supposed to be confused or scared.

"Hai, Guy-sensei! I shall start my rounds around Konoha and if I can't do all of them I will climb the Hokage monument with only one hand! And if I can't do that, I will do two thousand push-ups! And if I can't do that, I will do three thousand pull-ups!" Lee shouted in return.

"That's the spirit, Lee!" The jonin shouted.

"Guy-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The two ran toward each other and embraced each other as a beautiful sunset suddenly appeared in the background. Yamada was lying on the ground clutching his eyes, trying to get rid of the horrible picture that he forever would remember as the most traumatizing event in his life. "It burns!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

After the two spandex wearing ninja was done and Yamada had recovered, Guy sent Lee on his laps and turned to Yamada, his expression now serious. "Hello my youthful friend! As you probably know by now, I am Might Guy, Konoha's youthful taijutsu specialist!

Yamada-kun, it's good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about your bloodline limit and your youthful skills." Guy said as he stretched out his hand to shake Yamadas.

Yamada stretched out his own hand. "And I have heard a lot about your taijutsu skill Gay-sensei."

"The Hokage said I was to teach you taijutsu, but I suspect you have your own family style, yes?" Yamada nodded. "Yes and I would prefer to stick with it. I am the last of my clan after all." He said with a smile, but not the happy kind of smile. It was the kind of smile you use when you are trying to hide your pain.

Guy smiled down at Yamada. His perfect teeth reflected in the early morning sun as he gave him thumbs up.

"I will respect your youthful wishes. It will be harder to teach you, but Might Guy never backs down from a youthful challenge." Guy said with extreme passion in his voice.

"But first we must start warming up. We will start with a few laps around the village because I need to know what you're capable of so that I know how hard to push you. I will also test you in a lot of other youthful exercises."

Yamada nodded and they started the warm up.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

When they were done with the warm up, which took one and a half hours, they started with taijutsu. This was when Tenten and Neji joined the training. Tenten walked up to Yamada and gave him a kiss on the cheek and winked at him.

Yamada dumbly nodded to her with a blush on his cheeks. He didn't notice that the Hyuga seemed angry because of this gesture.

Guy, being a taijutsu specialist, actually was begging Yamada to show him his family taijutsu scrolls.

The Hayato-clan was an extremely secretive clan and the only ability the public knew of was what the bloodline limit was capable of. That is until Yamada had been nice enough to show one of the techniques to the population a couple of days ago. There was also the one other clan secret that the Hokage knew, but that would stay with only the Hokage.

The rest was a secret and he intended on keeping it that way, which made Guy and Lee cry because it was so 'youthful' to protect his clan secrets.

When they were done with taijutsu, two and a half hours had passed. Yamada admitted that Guy's training technique was… unique. Guy also gave him weights to up his speed.

Next on his schedule was Genjutsu with jonin Kurenai. She was known as Konoha's genjutsu mistress and the best in the village on genjutsu.

He spent two hours with her and team 8, practicing using and dispelling genjutsu. Kurenai was surprised of his amazing chakra control despite his huge coils. She was also surprised at how quickly he adapted to her genjutsus and how quickly he learned to counter them.

After a quick lunch, which was a couple of ration bars, he headed for the Hokage-tower to continue his training.

"Good day, Yamada. How has your day been so far?" The Hokage asked. Yamada looked the old man in the eye. "With one word, exhausting." He answered slumping down in a chair opposite to Hiruzen.

"Well you won't get much rest because you are to go straight to Jonin Hatake Kakashi for chakra control and ninjutsu training." The Sarutobi said with a chuckle.

"So I'm going to spend time with team 7?" Yamada asked curiously. The Sandaime Hokage shook his head. "Unfortunately he refused to train team 7." He said. "What! Why?" Yamada asked. The Sarutobi thought back to earlier that day.

_Flashback_

"_Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he entered the Hokage's office. "Welcome, Kakashi. I trust you have a good reason for coming here." The old kage said._

_Kakashi straightened up and put away his bellowed book. The Hokage understood that it was serious. Kakashi __never__ put away his book unless it was serious._

"_I would like for Uchiha Sasuke to be removed from genin team 7." Kakashi said, shocking Hiruzen. He had not expected that. "Please elaborate." The Sarutobi said._

"_I can't stand the Uchiha. He is just the type of person I hate. He is arrogant and thinks he is better than everyone. Even though he do show skill in shinobi arts, that alone does not qualify him to be genin in my book. He knows nothing of teamwork and doesn't even try to work with his teammates._

_The other two however I do want to train. Naruto shows decent skill and has mastered the kage bunshin. He is even willing to work with the two others to succeed, but the Uchiha refused. He shows a lot of promise and I really want to help him reach his goal._

_The girl, Hyuga Hinata, is an exemplary good kunoichi. She is the exact opposite from the other girls in the academy. She trains hard and has fantastic skill in her gentle fist, but lack a lot when it comes to ninjutsu or genjutsu. She was also willing to work together to succeed, but the Uchiha had too much pride and tried by himself. To be honest, if it wasn't for him the team would have succeeded._

_What I am trying to say is that those two almost have all the qualifications to become genin and although Sasuke also has the qualifications, he lack the most important one which is teamwork." Kakashi finished._

_The Hokage was baffled to say the least. The jonin in front of him showed exceptional judgment and excellent reasons to give in to his proposal._

_With a sigh the Hokage shook his head. "I'm sorry Kakashi, but the council will not be pleased about your decision and will probably remove your jonin status and you are the only one with the sharingan." He said._

"_Hmm, what if I compromise? I will take over Yamada's ninjutsu training which will please the council and then I can still train only Naruto and Hinata." Kakashi asked. _

_Hiruzen thought about the proposal. It was actually possible and since Kakashi knew more jutsu than himself the council would love the idea of their 'weapon' getting stronger._

"_We may actually be able to pull that off, but that means I have to find Sasuke a new teacher." The Sandaime said while rubbing his head._

_Kakashi eye-smiled at the Hokage. "Not my problem Hokage-sama and thank you for agreeing." He said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke._

Flashback end

"So I'm going to be training with Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata then?" Yamada asked after hearing the explanation. "Yes, you are going to meet them on training ground 55." The old Kage explained.

"Ok, see you later jiji." He said as he walked out the door. The Hokage had a warm smile on his face for a few seconds before turning to his biggest enemy.

"I hate you, you know." He said staring at the paperwork. Maybe if he stared intensely enough it would catch on fire, but of course it was never that easy.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada arrived at training ground 55. There Kakashi stood reading his book and ignoring an impatient Naruto complaining about having to wait and Hinata sitting on the ground meditating.

Walking out in the clearing, the eyes of the three directed at him. "YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled while pointing at him. Yamada scratched the back of his head. "I… got lost on the road of life?" Yamada said sheepishly which made Hinata giggle.

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi shut his book and looked up. "Funny, that happens to me all the time." He said with his famous eye-smile. Naruto, Hinata and Yamada sweat-dropped and Naruto were grumbling something about stupid sensei.

"Ok now on to training. Yamada, Naruto, Hinata, how good are your chakra control?" Kakashi asked the two. "I have already mastered water walking." Yamada said. "I have mastered tree walking." Hinata said. With a nod at Yamada and Hinata, Kakashi turned to Naruto who was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I haven't really done any chakra control exercises." He said sheepishly. Kakashi sighed and shook his head. This was going to be a long day.

"Hinata, would you mind demonstrating tree walking while I explain?" Kakashi asked, turning to Hinata. She nodded before walking up to a tree and placing his hands in the ram seal.

She then proceeded to walk up the tree. Naruto stared in awe at what in his eyes was an amazing accomplishment.

While the one-eyed ninja was explaining tree walking, Yamada sat down on the ground. Naruto wasn't the sharpest kunai in the set and would probably take some time to grasp the concept.

Sure enough it took him fifteen minutes to get what Kakashi was trying to explain. After that, Hinata was called down from the tree and was told that she was going to practice water walking.

After he told her what to do he and Yamada headed a little bit away from the two others to train with ninjutsu.

"Ok I need to know which nature affinity you have." Kakashi said after they had walked for a while. He dragged out a piece of paper, but Yamada waved him off.

"There is no need for chakra paper, sensei. I already know my affinity." Yamada said with a smirk. Kakashi blinked a couple of times before putting away the paper. "Ok then, what is it?" the Cyclops asked.

"If I am to tell you, you have to swear on your clan name not to tell anyone else. Only the Hokage knows and even that was a special exception." Yamada said with a dead serious expression.

"I don't understand why, but… sure! I swear on the name of the Hatake-clan that this secret will never leave my lips. Now what affinity do you have?" The jonin said impatiently.

"All five." Yamada said with a grin. Kakashi's one eye opened wide in shock, but before he could ask how, Yamada started talking.

"We both know that my clan is a secretive clan and that not much is known about us, but having all five affinities is actually a part of the bloodline. Everyone in my clan had it. The people in the five villages believe that the current Hokage is the only one to master all five, but that is a lie. For the people outside our clan it is a huge achievement to use all five, but in my clan it was extremely normal. Yes it was an achievement for someone outside of my clan to use all five, which I agree on." Kakashi was shocked silent.

After some time, a question popped into his head. "But what if someone in your clan is born without all five?" He asked. "That actually happened to my sister, but all she needed to do was copy the DNA of one of the clan members that had all five. Unfortunately our bloodline never activated on her."

Yamada had a pained expression on his face when he thought about his family and Kakashi understood that this was a horrible subject to talk about. However he couldn't stop the next question that came out of his mouth.

"There is no chance that anyone else survived then?" He of course realized too late that he shouldn't have asked. "You were there, remember? You shouldn't need to ask me!" Yamada snapped before taking a deep breath.

"Sorry, it's just a… sore subject for me…" Yamada said looking to the ground. "No, I shouldn't have asked. Now, let's get back to training." He said with an eye-smile trying to lighten the mood.

Yamada nodded eagerly and listened carefully as Kakashi explained the new jutsu.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Four hours of training passed and Kakashi was shocked to see how fast Yamada learned. He was also shocked by Naruto's process. Only four hours and he had already climbed half the tree, but he still had a long way to go.

Hinata had also finished water walking, not shocking because she had better chakra control than the boys.

Saying his goodbyes, Yamada headed straight for the Hokage-tower for his D-ranked missions.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

It was six in the evening when Yamada finally made it home. He had been doing d-rank missions for two hours and was really tired. Sure, d-rank missions was more like chores, but when one mission was help rebuilding a house and another was to help set up a shop and the third was catching a crazy cat, well let's just say the missions took a lot of energy.

He walked straight for the bathroom. He really needed a shower.

After he showered he went into the kitchen to get something to eat. There wasn't much left because he hadn't had enough time to buy food and he was too tired for shopping right now so he just took the instant ramen that was in his cabinet in case Naruto came to visit.

He honestly didn't know why Naruto was so addicted to the stuff. Sure it was good now and then, but too much and Yamada just got sick of it.

He really didn't want to train because he figured he had trained enough for one day, but he didn't want to just sit there and do nothing. It was also too early to go to sleep.

Deciding to read something, he walked into the living room\personal library to look for a book.

He looked through the books for a while until he realized that he had read all of the books he owned. Then his gaze landed on the orange book Kakashi had bought him for his birthday. He picked up the book as the memory of the day came back to him.

Flashback

_The cake stood on the middle of the table. Only Yamada's closest friends was there. Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Hiruzen, Yamato and Kakashi were mostly everybody in the room._

_Yamada had just started opening gifts and the next one was from Kakashi. He ripped the paper off and it revealed a book. When Yamada read the title of the book, he turned a deep shade of red. The book was named 'Icha Icha Paradise'._

_The people in the room had different opinions about the present. Naruto didn't understand what was that bad about the book. Hinata blushed and fainted. Tenten sent Kakashi a death glare. The Hokage started laughing loudly and Yamato was about to beat up Kakashi._

_Kakashi fled out the window with Yamato not far behind and Tenten joining a few seconds later. Yamada put the book in a bookshelf and promised himself and Tenten to never read it._

Flashback end

Deciding to give the book a try, Yamada started reading the book. It wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Well except maybe him if Tenten found out.

He ended up being captivated in the plot and even though there were some… detailed descriptions and… actions, he actually enjoyed the book.

Two hours later and he was still captivated in the same book he swore to never read. Just as he was finishing a chapter he heard a sniff and spun around with a kunai in hand.

What he saw was really not what he had expected. Kakashi was sitting in the window and he was crying. "Kakashi?" Yamada asked while quirking a brow.

Kakashi sniffed again. "I knew you couldn't resist the power of Icha Icha." He said with a hint of… pride? "Shut up!" Yamada growled. If this came out, Tenten would surely murder him in the most gruesome way possible.

"Oh no, I in fact plan on telling everyone in Icha Icha fan club. Hmm, I wonder how Tenten will react to this." Kakashi said with evil in his one eye.

"If you ever tell anyone about this I will burn all your copies of Icha Icha, do you hear me?" Yamada threatened. "You will never get my precious!" Kakashi yelled as he jumped out the window and started running down the street.

"Precious?" Yamada asked no one in particular before he shook his head and closed the window. It was late and he had another day of training tomorrow, but that didn't stop him from reading until he fell asleep.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

In a dark room in an 'abandon' warehouse, an old man with half his body bandaged sat in front an old man and an old woman.

"Danzo, when are you going to get the Hayato boy into ROOT? Time is running out!" The old woman said in an aggravated voice.

The now revealed Danzo only grunted. "I have to wait for the right opportunity, Koharu. Hiruzen has that boy under his wing and won't let me talk to him." He said with a firm voice.

"Well make it fast, or your precious ROOT might get exposed." Koharu said before standing up and walking away. Danzo however understood the threat very well. This woman wasn't joking around.

"Just wait, Hayato Yamada. Soon you will belong to me." The man said to himself.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**AN:** And that was chapter eight for ya! Hope you enjoyed it! This chapter would have been longer, but I didn't find time to write more because of school. So that will have to wait until next chapter.

I also want to thank the people that follow and those that favorite my story. I also want to thank the one person who reviewed, Summerrayah. And of course I must thank everyone that has read the story, even if you just have it as a favorite in your browser and check it for updates now and then you still read it and that helps as well. You are the ones who give me motivation to continue writing. Thank you all! *sniff*

But enough sentimental dilly-dally! ;)

Anyways don't forget to R&R!

Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9: The DNA Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"Summon or demon speaking"

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Review answers:

**Generation Zero:** You will just have to wait and see now won't you? ;)

**AN:** Well I really screwed things up royally last chapter, now didn't I? I totally forgot when I wrote chapter eight that Sakura wasn't on team seven. I am so sorry for that and I have already changed the chapter. However just in case you don't feel like reading it again because of some minor changes, I will give you a short conclusion of what I changed.

Basically Kakashi asked to take on Naruto and Hinata and left Sasuke to be taken on by someone else.

Again, really sorry about my mistake!

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_Yamada was running through the halls of his clan house, tears spilling down his cheeks as he was desperately searching through the burning building for his parents._

_He ran from room to room, but didn't find a sign of his parents. The smoke was getting thicker and Yamada was finding it hard to breath. He looked around desperately for an exit. Spotting the door that went out to the house's backyard, he sprinted towards it._

_Just as he barged through the door his aunt was impaled by the sword of a man with black long hair. On the ground around the man sat the rest of the clan, all of them bound and staring in horror at the man._

_His father was lying in a pool of his own blood between Yamada and the killer. "Y-Yamada *cough* get away!" His father shouted at him. The man that killed his aunt turned around and looked eyes with Yamada. Amused reptilian eyes met Yamada's own horrified ones._

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada shot up into a sitting position on his bed with a small scream. He was breathing heavily and the sweat soaked pajamas was clinging to his body.

"Another nightmare…" He mumbled to himself as he sat up with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

Ever since the day his clan was slaughtered he had been having nightmares about the night very often. This was the main reason he usually stood up at four in the morning.

He barely ever got a good night's sleep and it wasn't getting better. It had been getting better when he lived in the Hokage-tower, but ever since he moved out the nightmares had returned to haunt him.

He looked over at the clock at his nightstand. One hour until he was supposed to wake up. Not seeing the need in sleeping one extra hour, he got up and changed out of his pajama and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

After the shower he walked into the kitchen, only to remember that he still had not bought groceries and it was too early for any shops to open anyways.

Not finding anything to eat at all in his cabinets, Yamada decided to take a walk. Maybe there was a stand somewhere that was open at this early hour.

As he walked he couldn't help but to think of his nightmare. Who was the man that was powerful enough to beat his father and his aunt? He knew that that his aunt was a really powerful woman and his father, who was the most powerful in the clan. Even the Mizukage was afraid of his father's power and that was why the clan had survived for that long.

To be able to take them out was an enormous accomplishment. Not that he admired the man. In fact, he hated him more than death itself, but he couldn't help but to think of the power the reptile-eyed man had.

Yamada soon noticed that he had walked across the entire village while thinking. He then noticed a bar that was still open. Seeing as it was the only open place he had found so far, he decided to enter. After all, he was technically a grown-up in the ninja world.

When he entered, he noticed that there wasn't really that many people there. There was a man sleeping in the corner of the room and a woman sitting at a table heating dango.

He walked over to a table in the corner and ordered himself some dango. The atmosphere in the bar was kind of creeping him out. He felt like he was being watched.

He turned around and noticed that the woman was eyeing him like he was some kind of price.

She stood up and walked over to Yamadas table just as he got his dango. "You've got a lot of balls coming here kid." The woman said grinning like a maniac.

"Why I am here is not your business so please just go away." He said while eyeing the woman carefully.

The woman let out a snort of laughter. "I like you, what's your name gaki?" The woman asked. "Ladies first." Yamada answered smirking at the woman.

She rolled her eyes. "Looks like we got ourselves a gentleman here." She said sarcastically. "Name is Mitarashi Anko, Konoha's sexiest kunoichi!" She said with an enthusiastic voice.

Yamada sweat dropped and blushed at her presentation before muttering something about that being a lie. Unfortunately Anko heard him.

"What was that?" She snapped. "Nothing… anyways, my name is Hayato Yamada." He said trying to change the theme of the conversation.

"Nice to meet ya gaki, but I gotta go! Got some torture, I mean training to plan." She said before walking out of the bar.

Yamada shuddered at what she said. _'I pity those poor souls that are under her training.' _He thought before finishing his dango and leaving for training himself.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

When he arrived at the training field he wasn't surprised to see Lee and Guy already there. He placed down his stuff and went over to join them.

It went well for the first half of the training, but then out of the blue they heard an explosion. They looked around trying to figure out where it came from when Sasuke Uchiha landed in front of them.

He was heavily injured with a giant wound on his arm and a gash on the head. He got up from his spot on the ground and started running across the training field. Three kunai flew towards Sasuke which he narrowly dodged.

"Don't run away from your sensei, gaki!" Came a voice which Yamada recognized very well from earlier that morning. Anko landed in front of them with a psychotic smile on her face.

Sasuke's expression turned to one of horror as he quickly jumped into the trees to escape the crazy lady. Anko smiled wider as she took chase to the young genin.

"I almost feel pity for him." Yamada said to Tenten who nodded her head in agreement.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

After finishing his training with team Guy, Yamada traveled to the Hokage-tower to meet his Fūinjutsu teacher.

He was to meet the Hokage first where the missions was handed out. He walked into the room and saw Iruka and Hiruzen sitting behind a desk.

"Good day Hokage-sama, Iruka-sensei." He said with a small bow. "Ah Yamada, I guess you are here to meet your Fūinjutsu teacher?" The old kage asked.

Yamada nodded eager to meet his new teacher. "Well, I'm sorry to say that we haven't found you one yet, but I am decent in Fūinjutsu and will teach you until we find you a true master." The Hokage said standing up.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yamada asked clapping his hands together. The Hokage nodded. "We will start with the simplest one I know, which is sealing objects into scrolls.

The Hokage then proceeded to show him what to do.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

It seemed that sealing objects into scrolls was extremely easy when you understood what to do. Hiruzen was pleasantly surprised when Yamada had mastered it before the first hour of their training was gone.

Yamada had then asked for permission to work on a seal developed in his clan for people with his bloodline. When the Hokage asked what seal it was, Yamada had answered that it was only a modified gravity seal.

A gravity seal is a seal that you put on your body and it increases the gravity for that person. The reason for having this seal was to strengthen ones speed, stamina and strength. It mostly has the same effects as weights.

Normal gravity seals are in levels of how much increased gravity. Level two is tougher than level one and so on.

However the one Yamada was working on, increased gravity only by how much chakra one has. It would be harder for a jonin than a genin because the jonin had much more chakra.

Anyways the Hokage gave his approval and Yamada went to work.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Two hour later Yamada heard the door open. Looking up from his work he was met with a man in his twenties. The man had short brown hair and dark markings under his eyes. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back.

With him was a woman with purple hair reaching down to her waist, and brown eyes. She wore a standard ANBU uniform, without the mask, consisting of black and grey armor, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back.

When the Hokage noticed the two he stood up from his desk and walked over to them.

"Yamada, this is Gekkō Hayate and Uzuki Yūgao. They are your teachers in kenjutsu." The old man said. Yamada nodded and turned to the two and bowed. Yamada noticed that Hayate seemed to have a coughing problem.

"Come on kid! (Cough, cough) We don't have (cough) all day." Hayate said before turning and walking out the door with Yūgao right behind.

They walked towards the training grounds, when Yamada noticed something. "So, how long have you been dating?" He asked out of the blue.

The two were startled by his question. "How did you know we are dating?" Yūgao asked with a faint blush on her face.

"Holding hands is a dead giveaway." Yamada stated with a grin. It was silent until Hayate finally broke. "Two years." He muttered

When they arrived at the training ground and Hayate turned to Yamada. "Do you have (cough) any family styles? (Cough, cough)" He asked. Yamada shook his head.

"No, the only kenjutsu scroll I have contains just the basics." He said. Hayate nodded. "(cough) Good, then you will be easier to (cough) teach." He said.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

For four hours straight they trained\tortured Yamada. After his training with Hayate and Yūgao he had a new opinion about hell.

He returned to the Hokage's office for his daily missions. Luckily for him they weren't that bad that day. All he had to do was a few deliveries.

However instead of heading straight home after the missions he went shopping groceries. He needed food in the apartment. He couldn't just live on bar food for the rest of his life.

On his way to the stand he usually bought groceries, he ran into Tenten. "Hey Ten-chan." He said with a happy smile. Ignoring the nickname, Tenten walked up to him and gave him a quick hug which made both of them blushed.

"Hey Yamada-kun." She said with an equally happy smile. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm on my way to buy some groceries. Do you want to come along?" He asked in a hopeful tone. "Sorry, I can't. I was on my way to work in the shop." She answered.

"Oh, well I have the day off on Saturday. Do you want another date then?" He asked, again sounding hopeful.

"Of course, pick me up at seven okay?" She said before giving him a quick kiss before running off, not even waiting for an answer. Yamada stood staring after her for a couple of minutes before walking off.

Unknown to him that a certain Hyuga Neji had witnessed the whole thing and he was seething with rage.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The rest of the week went by extremely fast for Yamada and before he knew it, he was in his bed sleeping on Friday night.

But when he opened his eyes he saw Yamato leaning against a wall in his bedroom.

"About time you woke up. Come on, we got training to do." He said. Yamada sent him a confused expression.

"Hokage-sama did tell you about our training, right?" Yamato asked which made Yamada shake his head.

Yamato sighed and started explaining what the council had said about his new ability and that he was his new teacher in wood release.

"That sounds really fun and all, but I have a date tonight." Yamada whined. "We'll be done by the time you are going on your date. Now get dressed." Yamato said with a light chuckle before he left the room.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

They arrived at the training ground a few minutes later. "Ok, so you already know the Moku bunshin, so I am going to teach you something a little more difficult." Yamato said while turning around to face Yamada.

"Now this one might not be that useful in battle, but it helps your training in Mokuton and adapt to the ability. And who knows, maybe it will come in handy one day." He continued before turning to the open field and going through handseals.

Although he was going through the handseals pretty fast, Yamada was still able to decipher the seals which were snake, rat, ox, ram and snake.

"Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu!" Yamato shouted out as a big wood building rose from the ground. Yamada stared in awe at the building and begun to run through scenarios in which this could be useful.

The building soon started to rot away, like on command. "I want you to practice this jutsu for the rest of the day. When you want it to disappear, just put your hands in the ram seal and just imagine it rotting away." Yamato said. He got a quick nod from Yamada before he placed his hand on Yamato's chest.

"How long are you able to hold it?" Yamato asked referring to his bloodline ability. "Well, I'm not far from mastering it, but I need more practice." Yamada lied, but Yamato caught up on the lie.

Yamato nodded. "The council want you to master it in your free time, so look at it as… homework." He said with a skeptical gaze at the younger boy.

Yamada finished the technique and went on to training with the Mokuton.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Three hours later, Yamato called for Yamada to stop. Yamada looked quizzically up to Yamato who asked him to sit down while sitting down himself.

"Ok, I can see something is bothering you. What is it?" Yamato asked. "It's that obvious, huh?" Yamada asked, suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

"…No it isn't" Yamada's head shot up at the answer. "I just know you that well." Yamato finished in a soft voice. Yamada again looked down to the ground. He was having an internal debate about telling his brother figure or not.

"Hey… you can tell me anything, okay?" Yamato said placing his hand on Yamada's shoulder. Yamada let out a shaky breath.

"It's this technique… I know how to fully master it, but…" "Yes?" Yamato pressed on.

"To complete it I have to integrate the part of your DNA that has the Mokuton ability into my own DNA. It's not that big of a danger risk. The technique is completely safe to use if you do it correctly, so that's not the problem at all." Yamada said.

Yamato had been worried sick when Yamada said he had to integrate his own DNA with Yamadas, for obvious reasons. "Then what is the problem?" Yamato asked.

"The problem is that I might get one of your other traits like hair color, eye color or even a piece of your personality. I don't want to change myself like that." The last sentence was said in a whisper, but Yamato heard it and he understood.

Yamato had often thought about how much different he would have been had he not been injected with the first Hokage's DNA.

"I understand how you feel Yamada, but the council only thinks of what's best for the village. Don't you want what's best for the village?" Yamato asked. He didn't like to persuade Yamada, but it was either that or the council would force him to do it.

Yamada let out an amused snort. "The only reason I'm still in this village is because you, Ten-chan and Hokage-jiji is here." He said in a dry tone.

Oh this was bad. Yamato had to think fast if he wanted this to work. "Then do it to protect us. Who knows, even I may need protection once." Yamato said as a last resort. "…I guess you're right." Yamada said although he didn't like it.

"And look at the positive side. Now we will be more like brothers. We can call ourselves the DNA brothers!" Yamato joked. Yamada laughed and shook his head. "I hope I get that from you. The power to destroy sentimental moments." Yamada joked back.

Both ended up laughing at the horrible joke. When they settled down there was a comfortable silence before Yamada stood up.

"Well, let's get this over with then." He said. "Wait, what? You mean right now?" Yamato asked and Yamada shrugged. "Why not? No better time than the present, oh and I will need you to be quiet and sit still because I need to concentrate. It might take a few hours." Yamada said like it was something totally normal.

"Ok, anything I should know about?" Yamato asked casually as Yamada sat down behind him and placed a hand on his back. "Well… the scroll said something about some possible symptoms you could get, but I didn't bother to read them. But don't worry! I'm sure you'll be fine." Yamada said in a way to cheerful tone.

Yamada closed his eyes to concentrate and all Yamato could do was hope for the best.

At first Yamato didn't feel anything, but as time went on he started feeling sick. It was exactly like when he just took the Mokuton for a little while, but just more intensified.

The nausea was just getting worse and worse until he finally couldn't hold it anymore.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The Sandaime Hokage had decided early in the morning that he was going to visit Yamada and Yamato under training. He had expected many things when he arrived.

He expected Yamada lying on the ground in exhaustion or the two training with the best of their ability, but he did not expect this.

Yamada was sitting on the ground in a meditative position, with his eyes closed and a hand on a vomiting Yamato's back.

As soon as he saw this he turned on his heel and walked back to the Hokage-tower. _'I'll just ask them later… I wonder what Naruto is doing?' _He thought, trying not to think about what he just saw.

Meanwhile this was happening; Naruto was teaching a certain someone's grandson a very perverted technique when he suddenly sneezed.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Ok, I'm done now." Yamada said as he reopened his eyes. "You sure? Because I still got a lot more to throw up." Yamato said sarcastically as he got up from the pool of vomit that was in front of him.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Yamada answered as he was trying not to look at all the vomit. Yamato turned around and studied Yamada carefully.

"Well it looks like you don't have any physical changes." Yamato said after a while. Yamada let out a breath. "That's a relief." He said with a mischievous grin.

"What time is it?" He suddenly asked as he noticed how low the sun was.

"Half past six, why?" Yamato said until he noticed how pale Yamada suddenly was. "My date is in half an hour!" He shouted in horror as he shunshined out of the training ground. Yamato stood there staring into the open air before he burst out laughing.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada arrived at his apartment and looked at the clock. "Ok, I've got twenty minutes to shower, make a plan and get a bouquet of flowers. No problems at all." The last part was said in a sarcastic tone.

"… well actually it might be easier than I make it out to be. Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He said as two clones appeared. "You go buy flowers." He said to the first clone. "And you go find a nice romantic restaurant and get us a table for two." He said to the second clone before he walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

'_I love that jutsu.' _He thought with a smile.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Hokage-sama, Yamada now wield the Mokuton until he die." Yamato said as he bowed in front of the village leader.

"Is that the reason you where… puking earlier?" The old man asked casually. Yamato nodded somewhat embarrassed that he had seen that.

"Did you get to train him much after that." The Sarutobi asked. "No Hokage-sama. It took such a long time that when we were done; he had to run to make it in time for his date." Yamato said.

"I see. He and Tenten are growing really close, aren't they?" The Hokage asked. Just then there was a small breeze in the room that was caused by the hidden ROOT agent hiding in the room.

The agent went straight towards an abandon building to report to his leader. His leader was not pleased by this new development.

'_I need the boy to see how dangerous emotions really are so it looks like I'll have to eliminate this girl…' _He thought to himself, his evil laugh echoing in the building.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**AN:** Well… to be honest I'm not completely happy with this chapter. The reason for this is that it's shorter than the last two chapters, but that's my own fault. I had to spend some time rewriting some parts of the last chapter. Plus I got sick (still am) and didn't feel well enough to write a couple of days. And again I'm sorry about my mistake last chapter.

Another thing I wanted to say is that if you feel like the fic is going too slow or if you feel like it's been long since the last fight scene then you're right. I'm writing this fic in my pace and I've got everything planned out up until the end of the fic, just wanted you to know.

Anyways don't forget to R&R!

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10: C-Rank Missions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"**Summon or demon speaking"**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

After the date, Yamada collapsed happily on his bed. It had been an exhausting day, but in the end everything was worth it. Now he had the last day of the week free unless the council decided to take that from him as well.

For the date, he took Tenten with him to a beautiful and luxurious restaurant with an astonishing view. After that they took a walk in the park and then went home.

Life was perfect for him now.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The next day Yamada actually decided to relax for once. No training or exercises, just relaxation. He was walking down the street smiling happily to himself.

However the good mood didn't last long as a certain Uchiha stood in front of him.

"Fight me." Was all he said. Yamada let out an aggravated sigh. Of all the things he had to run into this day, it had to bee the stubborn Uchiha.

"Not now Uchiha. Wait, scratch that. Not ever." Yamada said as he walked past Sasuke. "I guess you're just afraid then." Sasuke said with a smug smile.

He's smile got even wider when Yamada stopped. "I'm not afraid; I just don't want to waste my time. But if you really want you butt kicked that badly then meet me at training ground seven in an hour." Yamada said, not even turning around, before he shunshined away.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

When Yamada arrived at the training ground, there was a large audience gathered. Apparently Sasuke must have bragged about beating Yamada on the training grounds.

The crowd split in two to give him a path up to where Sasuke was standing. Yamada felt like he was going to be executed and was highly uncomfortable under the gaze of the masses.

When he reached the middle he saw Sasuke and his famous smirk. "Ready to loose Hayato?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know, are you?" Yamada responded with his own smirk.

Kakashi, who was asked by Yamada to be the referee, looked at both fighters. Seeing that both fighters were ready, he raised his arm. "Hajime!" He shouted and jumped back.

Sasuke got into he's fighting stance, but Yamada was just looking boringly up at the sky, like he didn't really care. "Take me seriously!" Sasuke shouted in anger.

Yamada turned his gaze to Sasuke. "Did you say something?" Yamada asked, looking bored as ever. Kakashi had to hold back tears. He had really gotten to the boy. First Icha Icha and now with the attitude.

An enraged Sasuke charged straight at Yamada. Sasuke attacked viciously, but Yamada matched every blow. He jumped back to catch his breath and Yamada took his chance to taunt him.

"You know Sasuke, I don't mind playing around and all, but is that really everything you've got?" Yamada taunted. He got the reaction he had hoped for when Sasuke started going through handseals. Yamada recognized the seals and started going through his own.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

"Doton: Doryūheki!"

Sasuke's fireball collided with Yamada's stone wall. When Yamada lowered the wall again he had a smirk on his face.

"I kind of had a flashback right now." He said with a quick laugh before it changed to a serious expression.

"You really want me to take this seriously? Fine, I'll be serious!" Yamada said and for a brief moment Kakashi actually was worried for Sasuke.

Sasuke however smiled like he had won something. However his smile disappeared as fast as Yamada disappeared from his vision. Only seconds later Yamada appeared in front of Sasuke with a roundhouse kick to his face.

Sasuke was sent flying through a tree and collided with a bolder. Yamada turned around and started walking towards his home. "I won, he won't be getting up anytime soon." He said his good mood from earlier that day ruined.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Another week went by in a flash. At least that's what Yamada thought. As he was walking home after training with Yamato, an ANBU jumped down in front of him.

"Hokage-sama requests you're presence." A womanly voice said from behind the mask. Yamada nodded and thanked the ANBU before taking off towards the Hokage tower.

He walked into Hiruzen's office only to find him buried in paperwork. "Hey jiji… you okay?" Yamada asked carefully. A head popped out from the huge pile. "Yes, yes of course." He said while trying to dig himself out of the paperwork.

"I think I know a way for you to handle the paperwork easily." Yamada said with a smirk that said 'I know something you don't'. The old man's eyes widened in shock before he got to his knees in front of Yamada.

"Please, you have to tell me! I can't do this anymore. They are evil!" The last sentence was said with a venomous voice and a scowl at the huge amount of paperwork.

"Let's talk about why you summoned me in the first place." Yamada said, slightly amused from the way the Hokage was acting. Hiruzen stood up and cleared his voice. He was now in Hokage mode.

"Well as you know, the council wants you to get a higher rank. However I cannot simply just grant it to you, which could be accused as favoritism. You have to earn it by doing missions and even then you have to go through a test. So tomorrow you will be going on your first C-rank mission." The Sandaime said, earning him a shocked Yamada.

Yamada quickly recovered from the shock. "What team am I going with and when are we going?" He asked eagerly.

"You will meet up here tomorrow morning at eight and then you will know." The Hokage said with a smirk. Yamada thought about what the old kage said. He wanted to know now.

An evil smirk tugged his lips. "Then you will find out tomorrow how to beat paperwork." Yamada said, his smirk growing at Hiruzen's look of pure horror.

"You are evil sometimes you know?" He said. "Fine, you will be going with team Guy." Yamada's eyes lit up at the mention of the team. "Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Very funny… now to you're part of the bargain." The Sarutobi said with a pleading look in his eyes. Yamada shook his head. "Ok, but you owe me a favor." He said. The Hokage nodded so quick that Yamada half expected his neck to snap.

"Two words jiji, Kage bunshin." Yamada said as he walked out of the office. The kage ended up banging his head on the desk. Why hadn't he thought about that before? It was so simple that a 13 year old could find it out. _'I really am losing it…' _

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The next day Yamada met up at the Hokage's office. He had been awake for over three hours and had been training to pass the time. Surprisingly he was there before Guy and Lee.

Mere seconds later, said spandex users stormed through the door. "Lee! It seems Yamada-kun beat us here today. He's youthful energy overcomes our own. WE MOST DOUBLE OUR TRAINING TO BEAT HIM NEXT TIME!" Guy shouted which got a 'yosh' from Lee.

Yamada sweat dropped and turned to Tenten and Neji who walked through the door. Tenten sat down next to Yamada and Neji sat down next to her.

"Good, you are all here. This is a simple escort mission. You will escort a merchant and his wares to a village near the border of fire country. You will protect him from bandits and plunderers. If you haven't realized yet, Yamada will accompany you on this mission. Dismissed." All for nodded at the Hokage.

"Pack up everything you need for a week's mission and meet me at the south gate in one hour my youthful students." Guy said as he shunshined away, followed by the rest of the team.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

When he arrived at the gates, Yamada was this time the last to arrive. He walked up to the rest of them and together with the merchant, they walked off.

They were walking in what was called a diamond pattern, Neji in front of the merchant to look for trouble, Tenten and Yamada on the sides to watch the flanks and Guy and Lee bringing up the behind.

It was a rather uneventful day. They didn't run into anything before they had to stop for the night. They chose a small clearing in the side of the road and set up the tents.

It was decided that Neji would take first watch, Tenten would take second watch, Yamada third, Lee fourth and Guy fifth.

At the moment they were all sitting around the campfire sharing small talk in between them. Yamada and Tenten was sitting extra close to each other.

Sooner or later they all went into their respective tents and said goodnight.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada was awoken by a soft voice. For a moment he had completely forgotten where he was before he remembered the c-ranked mission.

"Yama-kun, time to wake up. It's your shift." Tenten whispered while nudging him softly. Since he was calling her Ten-chan, Tenten had come up with an own nickname to him. Unfortunately he actually liked it, much to her annoyance.

"Thanks Ten-chan. Go and get some sleep." Tenten nodded and walked out of his tent and into her own. Yamada got out of his tent and did a little stretching.

Curiously enough he had a good night's sleep, even if it was just four hours. No nightmares or dreams at all, just peaceful sleep. He sat down on a stub near the campfire and looked out into the night.

He rather enjoyed the quietness of the situation. The only thing that spoiled the silence was Guy's snoring and Lee's 'outbursts of youth' in his sleep.

Deciding on nothing better to do, he went over his equipment to make sure it was all set in case of emergency.

While he was going through his equipment he was sure he had heard a branch snap. He placed his equipment back in his equipment pouch and went to investigate.

He didn't get far however as he heard the sound of a bow and had to dodge a couple of arrows coming out of the dark. He jumped back just as the arrows landed where he previously was standing.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He shouted just loud enough for the others to wake up. Four clones appeared and set out just as his four teammates arrived. "What's the situation." Guy asked.

"From what weapons that were used I would say bandits, but their locations are unknown." Yamada said while looking around the area. The next thing he heard was a cry of 'Byakugan' and he looked at Neji to see him scouting them out.

"They have split up into four groups, one in front of us, one on each side and one behind. It seems they are surrounding us. There is about four or five in each group." Neji said as he closed his eyes and the Byakugan disappeared.

Guy nodded. "We will split up and show them our flames of youth. Neji, Tenten, Lee and I will take one group each. Yamada I need you here to guard the client and the cargo should any of them get through our youthfulness." He said.

Yamada nodded and got into a protective stance near the client who was shaking so much that his legs had given out. "Alright my youthful students, head out." Guy said as the four split up.

The moment they disappeared, silence claimed the small clearing. Yamada was nervous to say the least. This would maybe be his first real fight and if he screwed it up the client's life would be at stake.

He already had killed before so he didn't need that talk with someone, but it was still something else to kill in the field than in an execution.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a bush nearby shaking. With lightning sharp reflexes he threw a kunai at full force towards the bush. The kunai hit something because Yamada heard the sound of metal meeting flesh.

After a minute or so a man with a kunai in his arm came out of the bush. The man was about 6'6 ft. tall and wore some regular clothes you would find a bandit wear. He was carrying a curved sword and did not look happy.

"You little shit that hurt! I'm going to kill you!" The man shouted as he charged Yamada. Yamada quickly whipped out another kunai to block the man's sword.

The man started swinging wildly at Yamada, but every blow was blocked or dodged. The man had some skill Yamada admitted, but he was nothing in comparison to Hayate-sensei or Yūgao-sensei.

The man then out of nowhere fell over, a kunai lodged into his back. He looked up at Yamada in fear. "How did you-""How did I hit you? Simple, I sent out four kage bunshin to hide in the trees around here for backup." Yamada said before the bandit's head hit the ground, dead.

A couple of more bandits came at Yamada, but none of them was any real challenge and Yamada and his clones disposed of them quickly.

It took some time, but the rest of the team eventually came back to the camp, most of them carrying alive bandits. By the time they were all bound it was already morning.

Just as they were about to leave, Yamada got an idea. He stepped forward towards where the bandits were sitting and went through some handseals.

"Mokuton: shichuro no jutsu!" He shouted as a wooden prison formed around the bandits. He turned to the others and smiled. "Just to be on the safe side." He said.

First then did he notice their shocked faces, well everyone except Tenten. "Since when could you do Mokuton?" Guy asked. Yamada raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. "You didn't know? Ten-chan didn't tell you?" He asked as he started walking. The others turned to Tenten who had an embarrassed look on her face.

The rest of the trip was uneventful and when the clock reached four in the afternoon they arrived in the small town. They decided to spend one night in the town and head back the next day.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The trip back was rather uneventful. Nothing happened except running into some bandits. Since they didn't have to watch the merchant on the way back they moved much faster and arrived in the village the same day.

They went straight towards the Hokage's office to report the mission. Just when they were about to enter the office, a tall, slender woman around her late twenties stormed out of the office.

She had green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two were long, crossing each other just below her chin.

She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below the knees.

She cast one look at the group, her eyes lingering on Yamada for a while before she walked down the corridor. Everyone else just shrugged it off, but Yamada had seen something in her eyes. It was the look of sorrow and regret mixed with anger.

Yamada continued to think about the look she gave him even as the Hokage tried talking to him. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the kage.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked a little embarrassed. "I was asking if you think this mission went well and if you will be ready for training tomorrow?" Hiruzen asked while raising an eyebrow.

Yamada nodded. "Yes they worked very well as a team, even with me included. To be honest I'm surprised they aren't chunin yet. And yes I will be able to train tomorrow; I didn't get any injury that doesn't heal overnight." He said in a solid voice.

Guy and Lee were practically crying at the praising of their teamwork and Neji had a content smirk plastered on his face and Tenten was smirking at her boyfriend. "Very well, you are all dismissed for the rest of the day." The Hokage said and the team filed out of the room.

That is everyone except Yamada. The Sarutobi looked up at him with a questioning gaze. "Who was that woman that stormed out of your office?" Yamada asked curiously.

The Sandaime let out a sigh like he knew this was coming. "She was Terumī Mei, the leader of the rebellion in Mizu no Kuni. She requested assistance in the rebellion and was turned down." The old kage said.

He decided it was best to not tell Yamada the whole truth. If he knew what Hiruzen knew, he would have left the village in minutes.

"You turned her down!? You refused to help her in defeating the tyrant who killed my family and so many others?" Yamada shouted furiously at the aged kage.

Hiruzen tried to defend himself. "The council said-""See I think that's the problem! You basically take orders from the council! You forget the important detail that YOU are the Hokage! YOU are the village leader for crying out loud! Grow a fucking backbone and take back YOUR power! If you can't realize this then you are too old and unfit to be Kage." After he had said his words, Yamada shunshined out of the office.

Hiruzen had taken the words to heart. It was all true, he was the village leader and he was supposed to make the decisions. _'I really am unfit to be kage…'_

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_Time-skip 2 months_

Yamada was standing in the mission office leaning against the wall while sharpening his katana. It had been two months since his first c-rank mission and so far he had done fifteen c-ranks and two b-ranks.

Another thing that happened in that time was him being promoted to chunin, many thanks to the council. He still remembered the test he passed to get the position.

_Flashback_

_Yamada walked into the Hokage's office. It was now four and a half weeks since he had yelled at the Sandaime and they still had not made up._

_He walked through the door and bowed to the village leader. "You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" He said to get the kage's attention._

_Hiruzen looked up with a serious expression. "Yamada the council, you're teachers and I have decided that you are ready to be promoted to chunin." At this Yamada straightened his back and adapted a serious expression._

"_However you do not have a team to go to the chunin exams. So you will be given a different test. The test will be two parts. The first part is a written test. The second test you will fight someone who has been chunin for at least a year, you're choice of whom. You are going to take this test now, head to the academy and find classroom 55." _

_With that said Yamada disappeared with a shunshin and appeared seconds later outside the academy._

_The written exam was extremely easy, but that was one of the advantages of having multiple teachers._

_The second part however was hard to decide on. He could pick an easy fight and become chunin easily or pick a hard opponent and risk not getting the rank, but deserve the rank should he win._

_He decided it was time he challenged the first man he promised himself to surpass._

_When he arrived at the training field the next part of the exam was he noticed that most of the chunin in the village was standing there. "Hokage-sama, why are all the chunin here?" He asked. Yes even he could be oblivious sometimes._

_He recognized some of them, Inuzuka Hana, Iruka-sensei and many others. "They are here to see who you will pick." The Hokage said slightly amused at his obliviousness._

_Yamada was shocked. This many people wanted to fight him? Now he almost wanted to rethink his choice, but decided against it._

_He turned around and walked straight up to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, do you remember what I said to you after the first week at the academy?" He asked his old teacher._

_Iruka nodded. "You said you wanted to surpass me one day." He said before his eyes shot open in shock. "Well let's see if I have then." Yamada said with a small smile._

_Iruka nodded and the two got into position. The Hokage got the match started and Yamada moved first. Flying through handseals he decided to try a new jutsu he had learned._

"_Doton: doryuusoo!" Yamada shouted as he slammed his palm on the ground and spikes created of earth shot out towards Iruka. Iruka however skillfully dodged them and ran at Yamada with a kunai._

_This however was not a good idea since Yamada was trained by a swords master. He easily blocked Iruka's kunai with his katana before spinning around him._

_Iruka spun around to block the katana and the two were fighting for dominance. Iruka knew he was losing the fight for dominance and pulled back. He then put his hands in the ram seal. "Bunshin no jutsu." He said as two Iruka clones appeared at his sides. _

_Yamada placed away his katana and got into a fighting stance. Iruka and his clones charged. The first one that attacked was a fake. The second one as well, but the third one was real and hit Yamada in the jaw. _

_Yamada flew back and puffed out in a cloud of smoke. "Kage bunshin?" Iruka asked himself as he looked around for Yamada. Just then he felt someone grab his feet and he looked down just in time to see Yamada drag him underground up to the point where only his head was visible._

_Yamada appeared from behind him and sat down in front of him. "When did you make a kage bunshin?" Iruka asked. "When you made the normal bunshins you looked away for a second, now forfeit." Yamada said with a smirk._

"_Fine I forfeit since I can't really do anything." Iruka said and some ninja came to dig him up. _

_The chunin who were watching applauded the match as the Hokage walked over to the two with a new chunin vest. "Congratulations, you are now a chunin of Konoha!" He said and handed the vest to Yamada._

_Yamada looked the vest over before he looked back up at the Hokage. "Is it possible to modify these?" He asked which the Hokage nodded to._

"_Yes however you will need to meet at my office later for some more information." The aged kage added before disappearing in a swirl of leafs._

_Minutes later Yamada appeared in the office. Hiruzen decided to not waste any time and got right down to business. "As you know, you can now choose to re-establish your clan, however then you have to choose three wives by the time you turn eighteen." The Sandaime said._

"_And this day that started so well." Yamada mumbled to himself with a sigh. On one side he could take the offer and revive his clan, but then he would probably have to marry into a loveless marriage._

_On the other side he could refuse and remain with Tenten, but then he wouldn't get a clan compound or the economic support, but he could make it just fine without those._

_It was a pretty easy choice for him. He looked up at the Hokage. "I think I'll pass, at least for now." He said with a smile. "Very well, but if you don't decide on this sooner or later, the council will force you into a breeding program." Hiruzen said._

"_With other words I don't have a choice then?" Yamada stated this more than asked. Of course, he should have expected something like this from them. "Very well then." He said as he stood up and walked off to bow of some steam._

_Flashback end_

After that his outfit had changed. He now wore a standard chunin uniform, just a little modified. The vest was black instead of green, he had a modified sheath on his back for his katana and the sleeves were cut off.

After that things had been going pretty smoothly. He had done some more c-rank missions with different teams, had trained with his teachers and had been on more dates with Tenten who of course was more than angry when she found out about his clan responsibilities. She had almost attacked the Hokage himself.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by a very loud voice and he only knew one person with such a voice. And just like that Naruto, Kakashi and Hinata walked in the door.

Hinata was carrying a cat with a red ribbon and Naruto looked like he had been in a fist fight with a lion. And Kakashi was, well Kakashi.

"Team seven reporting a successful d-rank mission Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as if he didn't care. "Good job team seven, I have a couple of d-rank missions left for you. One is babysitting; another is to buy groceries and ano-" The Hokage was interrupted by Naruto.

"NO! No babysitting and no shopping! Give us a real mission! Let the academy students do this crap!" Naruto shouted. Iruka, who was sitting next to the Hokage, got up and started yelling at Naruto about how important d-rank missions was and blah blah blah.

After Iruka's rant, Hiruzen spoke. "I guess I could give you a c-rank escort mission on one condition." He said. "And what would that be?" Kakashi asked while still reading his book.

"Since you are not a full genin squad, Yamada here will come with you." The Sandaime said pointing at Yamada who placed his katana in its sheath on his back.

"I have no problem with that." Kakashi said and looked at his students who nodded in agreement. The aged kage nodded. "Send in Tazuna." He said and seconds later a drunken man walked in the door.

Tazuna was a grey-haired man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head.

"Are these brats supposed to guard me? I thought I would get ninja guards and not brats! Can the blond one even fight?" Tazuna asked in his drunken state. Kakashi had to hold back Naruto from attacking the client and Yamada had to stifle a laugh.

"I assure you sir that these genin are at a high caliber, but if it makes you feel safer then let me tell you that I am a jonin and Yamada her is a chunin." Kakashi said.

Tazuna nodded and introduced himself. "I am Tazuna, the master bridge builder and you will protect me with your lives while I finish my bridge!" Tazuna shouted. "That's our mission sir." Yamada said.

"Ok you three go home and pack for a long term mission and I will meet you at the south gate in one hour." Kakashi said and they all nodded and disappeared, however before Yamada could leave the Hokage called him over.

"Don't forget you're secret mission about Naruto. Should you have to choose then that mission will come first." The Sandaime said. Yamada nodded and shunshined home.

One hour later they all met up at the south gate. Naruto was looking around excitedly. _'Probably never been outside the walls.' _Yamada concluded. Hinata was sitting calmly on the ground meditating.

And Kakashi was… still not there. The bridge builder was leaning against the gate while drinking his alcohol. Yamada walked over to where Hinata was sitting and leaned against the wall.

About an hour later, Kakashi arrived in a shunshin. Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions. Kakashi saw all the stares and raised an eyebrow. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked as he started checking his face.

Yamada shock his head. "No, it's just that… you're just one hour late?" He asked stunned. Kakashi sweat dropped. "You know I can be on time sometimes." He said. It was silent for a moment until Yamada, Hinata and Naruto burst out with laughter at Kakashi's expense.

"Are you sure your team will be able to protect me?" Tazuna asked skeptically and Kakashi eye-smiled at Tazuna. "Of course, to protect you from bandits and thieves should be fine. It's a c-rank mission after all." He said.

Yamada noticed that the bridge builder got nervous all of the sudden and he judged it as suspicious and decided to keep an eye on him.

They started of minutes later towards Nami no Kuni. The three others got into a conversation with Tazuna about which lands had a ninja village and which didn't have one. Yamada however stayed tense and on guard. He had had enough c-ranks to know that anything could happen.

After a while of walking they came across a pond in the middle of the road. Kakashi eyed it suspiciously. _'It hasn't rained in weeks so why would there be a pond here? Something is of.'_ This was his thought process as he looked over at Yamada, Hinata and Naruto. Only Yamada and Hinata seemed to notice how strange it was because they were both tense and on guard.

Kakashi walked slower to be at the back of the group. He wanted to see how far his three students had grown and was trying to get caught by whoever was hiding in that pond. He would just have to use kawarimi to get away.

They passed the pond and walked for a couple of meters. Then, just as expected, two ninja poffed out of the pond.

They had metal gauntlets that connected them to each other with a chain. They ran forward and encircled Kakashi with the chain and pulled hard on the chain. Kakashi didn't stand a chance and ended up in a bloody gore.

Yamada and Hinata quickly took action. Hinata positioned herself in front of Tazuna to protect him while Yamada pulled out his katana to go on the offensive. Naruto however seemed to have frozen the moment the two ninja came out of the pond.

Holding his katana in a firm grip, he channeled wind chakra into the blade and cut straight through the chain. The two ninja, who seemed to be from kiri, was shocked for a moment, but quickly regained their composure and charged. One charged towards Naruto while the other charged towards Hinata.

Yamada saw that Naruto wasn't going to react so he ran at his top speed and got in between the kiri nin and Naruto.

Yamada brought up his katana and blocked the gauntlet, but he did not take account for the piece of chain that was still attached to it. However before the chain hit him, Kakashi appeared and grabbed it and pulled hard.

At the same time he had grabbed the other half of the chain and pulled that as well and the two kiri ninja collided with each other on the middle. "Took you long enough Kakashi-sensei." Yamada said as he put his katana back on his back.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're alive?" Asked a shocked Hinata and Kakashi nodded.

"I just wanted to see how well you guys would do. Yamada you did a great job, especially cutting that chain and making them less dangerous, however you didn't count in the chain just now.

Hinata you did the right thing when you went to protect Tazuna because of your exemplary taijutsu skills works best in defense, but you also overlooked the chain.

Naruto it isn't unmoral to freeze up on the first fight, but one day your teammates might relay on you so don't let it become a habit, okay?" Kakashi said with his trademark eye-smile.

Naruto nodded and for once was looking serious. "I promise to never freeze up in a battle again and never to let my friends down. And I always keep my promises!" The last sentence was shouted to the skies.

Kakashi nodded before his expression turned serious and he spun around to face Tazuna. "I think you've got some explaining to do." He said to the now sweating bridge builder.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**AN:** And that's it for chapter ten. It is somewhat longer than normal chapters, but that's intentional. It's to celebrate that this fic hit over a thousand views and over ten followers. It made me really happy when I found out and I hope this continues. :D

Don't forget to R&R!

Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11: Different, Yet The Same

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"**Summon or demon speaking"**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**AN:** I just wanted to say that if you think the wave mission is filler, then you're wrong. In this fic, what happens in the wave mission will have a lot to say later. Just wanted you to know.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_Last time:_

_Kakashi nodded before his expression turned serious and he spun around to face Tazuna. "I think you've got some explaining to do." He said to the now sweating bridge builder._

_Now:_

"Let me see if I got this straight. You are building your bridge to help your country's economy, but the business man that controls the shipping business, Gato, wants to stop you because he will lose business if you succeed. And you hired a genin team because you couldn't afford anything more expensive?" Yamada asked and saw the bridge builder nod his head.

Yamada sighed and looked over at Kakashi. "What are we going to do? Protocol sais we abort the mission." He said which made Tazuna almost have a heart attack. He then started to rant about his poor country and his daughter and grandson.

Kakashi looked at the ranting man before he turned to the two genin. "Let's do this like a democracy. Naruto, do you want to abort the mission or do you want to continue?" He asked.

"Of course we are going to finish the mission! We are Konoha shinobi and we don't back down!" He said instantly, not even a hint of doubt in his voice.

Yamada sighed as Hinata nodded her head in agreement. "When we get back Kakashi, I swear I will put your leadership into questioning." He said while shaking his head.

Kakashi just chuckled and ruffled Yamadas hair. "No you won't unless you want me to tell Tenten that you read ich-" Kakashi was shut up by Yamada holding a kunai to his throat.

"Don't you dare!" He said in a dangerously low done. Kakashi eye-smiled at Yamada. "Then we have an agreement." He said with very much amusement in his voice.

Yamada pocketed the kunai again and elbowed Kakashi in the gut before he started walking. "Come on, we're losing daylight." He said and no one dared to argue with him.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Yamato we can't delay it anymore." Hiruzen said to his ANBU. Yamato, who was not wearing his mask, looked depressed.

He had been delaying what was about to happen from the days he started training Yamada and he knew that when he didn't have more to teach, he would have to do it. 

"There is no possibility to delay it more?" Yamato asked with a slight hint of hope. The Hokage shook his head which crushed Yamato's hope. "How do you think Yamada will take it?" The kage asked worriedly.

Yamato chuckled weakly. "He will not take it lightly, that's for sure. He is a strong shinobi and if I would give someone the title of prodigy, he would be my number one candidate… but emotionally he's still a mess. He has recovered after the trauma with his clan, but he hasn't opened up to anyone yet and I'm afraid this will break him again." Yamato said sadly.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada jumped off the small boat that brought him and the team over to the island Tazuna was building his bridge from. The part of the bridge that was already built was massive and Yamada was impressed to say the least.

"This is the furthest I will go. Good luck Tazuna." Yamada heard the boat man say that was followed by Tazuna thanking the man.

There was a thick unsettling mist covering the area. Yamada noticed that Hinata was shivering slightly and he saw Naruto take of the jacket of his jumpsuit and placed it over her. _'It seems like those two are becoming very good friends.' _Yamada thought with an amused smirk.

Almost the whole village was betting on when the two would get together. They all knew Hinata liked Naruto, but Naruto himself was too oblivious to notice and was too obsessed with Sakura.

"Let's head out team." Yamada was snapped out of his thoughts by Kakashi's voice. He let his guard back up as he took the frontal position in the diamond formation.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

They had been walking for a while and the mist was getting thicker and thicker. Everyone was on high alert, especially Naruto as he threw a kunai at a sound he heard in the bushes.

Everyone turned to where Naruto had thrown the kunai. Slowly, Naruto made his way to the bush and discovered a white hare which he had almost hit.

Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Yamada and Kakashi looked at each other. "That hare isn't supposed to be white at this time of year." Yamada said. He saw Kakashi's eye widen.

"Get down!" He shouted as he dragged Tazuna to the ground. Yamada hit the ground just before a giant sword flew over him who would have severed his head from his body. The sword embedded itself into a tree.

The group got up from the ground only to see a man standing on the sword.

The man was tall with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head and he was obviously a missing nin from kiri since the headband was slashed.

He didn't wear any clothing from the waist and up except for the mimetic wrist-warmers that matched his leg warmers. He also wore baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure.

"Momochi Zabuza, former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist." Kakashi said while his one eye was narrowing on the missing nin. As soon as Yamada heard the name he understood the danger of the situation.

"I am honored. The famous copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi knows who I am." Zabuza said mockingly. He then noticed Yamada pulling out his katana.

"A swordsman eh?" He asked somewhat unimpressed. "What do you want Zabuza?" Kakashi asked. Zabuza pointed at Tazuna. "I want the bridge builder. Just hand him over." Zabuza answered to which Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm sorry to say that we are here to protect him." Kakashi said sarcastically. Zabuza snorted before he put his hands in the tiger handseal and the mist got thicker and Zabuza disappeared.

Yamada was about to ask Hinata if she could use her Byakugan, but the girl had already activated it. "I can't see anything with my Byakugan. This mist has a lot of chakra in it." Hinata said.

Kakashi uncovered his covered sharingan eye, shocking Hinata and making Naruto more confused. "Kakashi-sensei has the sharingan?" Hinata asked in a whisper.

"Squad, protect Tazuna!" Kakashi shouted in a commanding tone before he disappeared from their view into the mist. Only moments later the three was hit with an almost unbearable killer intent.

"Eight points, the larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, vein, collarbone, kidney and heart. Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?" They heard Zabuza's voice trough the mist as they were bombarded with killer intent.

"What is he talking about?" Naruto asked, his voice shaking slightly from the amount of killer intent. Yamada was the one to answer. "He is going to attempt the silent killing technique. According to Kakashi-sensei, this technique allows the user to kill their opponent so quickly, that they die before realizing it. If I remember correctly then Zabuza is a master of the silent killing."

The two others shuddered at this. "You are well educated boy. Let's see if you are as skilled with that sword." They heard Zabuza say before he reappeared with a vertical strike aimed at Tazuna.

Yamada quickly took action. He appeared in front of Tazuna and made a stabbing motion with his katana. The stab hit, but instead of blood, water sprouted from the wound before Zabuza collapsed in a puddle of water.

"Mizu bunshin." Yamada muttered and turned around. As soon as he turned around he felt something pressed against neck. "Very good kid, but I'm better." He heard from behind him. He assumed that the thing pressed to his neck was Zabuza's sword.

However, before could kill him, Kakashi appeared behind him again with a kunai to his throat. Zabuza's eyes widened slightly. "Did you forget about me?" Kakashi asked, pretending to be disappointed.

"You are underestimating me Hatake." Zabuza said before he turned into water and Kakashi was stabbed in the back. Kakashi however disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"It seems you are underestimating me as well." Kakashi said as Zabuza spun around to face him.

They both jumped onto a lake that was uncovered by the mist seconds earlier and engaged into a fierce hand-to-hand combat.

Naruto and Hinata weren't able to keep up with the two jonin's movements and although Yamada was able to keep up it was barely.

Zabuza ended the fight with a kick to Kakashi's stomach, sending him flying and crashing through the water. When he resurfaced, Zabuza appeared behind him and ran through hand seals.

"Suirō no Jutsu." He said as a sphere of water formed around Kakashi. "What do we do now!?" Asked a terrified Hinata as a Mizu bunshin of Zabuza started approaching them.

"You two will watch Tazuna… and I will try to free Kakashi." Yamada said stepping forward. No one noticed him and Naruto wink at each other. "Are you stupid? Get Tazuna out of here!" Kakashi shouted from inside the water prison.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but you are unable to fight which means I am automatically put in charge as the next in rank." Yamada said before he placed his katana on his back and prepared a handseal.

"Doton: doryuusoo!" He shouted and slammed his hand to the ground. As soon as he had done this, earth spears flew out of the ground towards Zabuza's clone at an amazing speed. The clone wasn't fast enough and the spears tore through it and headed straight at Zabuza himself.

Zabuza however dodged them skillfully, still keeping up the water prison. "Nice try gaki, but it's going to take more than that to beat me." Zabuza said, smirking under his mask.

Yamada quirked an eyebrow. "Who said I was trying to beat you?" He asked. Just as he said this, Naruto besides Hinata puffed out in smoke and was replaced with one of Yamada's earth spears. Naruto appeared behind Zabuza where the spear was and threw a bunch of shuriken at him.

At the same time Yamada fired another round of earth spears towards him. Zabuza didn't have much choice but to jump out of the way and released the water prison.

He landed on the water a couple of meters away from where Kakashi now was standing. Kakashi spoke to his team without even turning to them.

"Great work team. I'm sorry for underestimating you, but I will take over now." Yamada nodded and walked over to help Naruto out of the water. Zabuza started speeding through handseals and to everyone's amazement Kakashi was not only keeping up, but was doing the exact same handseals.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" They both shouted at the same time as two giant water dragons rose from the water. They circled each other a couple of times before colliding into each other, water flying everywhere. A big wave was created from the clash and washed over the three on land. Tazuna fell of his feet which were caused by the force of the wave.

When the three could see what was happening again, they saw Kakashi fending off Zabuza's sword with only a kunai. The two seemed to exchange words, but no one on land could hear them.

Yamada narrowed his eyes as he sensed another chakra signature somewhere close. He discreetly looked behind him and sure enough, there stood what seemed to be a girl in a hunter-nin mask watching the fight. (That's right, Haku is a girl. You don't like it? Well megabite me!)

Yamada frowned. Why hadn't the hunter-nin engaged yet and why was she just watching? Deciding to go with it for now he turned back to the fight.

He turned back just in time to see Zabuza and Kakashi jump away from each other. Zabuza started running in a circle on the water and Kakashi mimicked his movements precisely.

They said something else and then started doing handseals at the same time again. However Kakashi finished the jutsu first because Zabuza seemed to hesitate a moment.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted. As the jutsu's name, a great waterfall hit Zabuza and he disappeared in the water. The three on land was barley holding their balance as the technique went by them. Naruto even had to grab hold of a tree to not be taken by the force of the jutsu.

After a while Zabuza was crushed into a tree and hit by four of Kakashi's kunai. He looked up at the tree and saw Kakashi crouching on a branch. "Can you see the future?" He asked with wide eyes which there seemed to be a hint of fear in.

"Yeah… you are going to die." Kakashi said with narrowed eyes. Yamada sensed the hidden ninja was going to do something. However he was confused when two senborn needles flew out and hit Zabuza in the neck.

Everyone turned and looked at the ninja, who was now chuckling. "It was true, he did die." The nin said from his position in the tree. Kakashi walked up to the fallen Zabuza and felt for a pulse. After some time he stood up again.

"He really is dead." He said. The hunter-nin bowed his head. "Thank you very much. I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza." She said.

"Are you a hunter-nin from the village hidden in the mist?" Kakashi asked, although he already knew the answer. "That is also true." The hunter-nin said as she jumped down from the tree.

"A hunter-nin?" Naruto asked. "You can't be serious Naruto? You really don't know what a hunter-nin is? Did you pay attention at all in the academy?" Yamada asked. He got his answer as Naruto started scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

With a sigh Yamada started explaining. "A hunter-nin is a ninja that assassinate exiled ninja as Zabuza." He said trying to keep it simple as possible for Naruto. Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

Their attention was turned to the hunter-nin who walked up to Zabuza's corpse. "Again I thank you for your help, but now I have to dispose of the body." The female nin said with a small bow.

The hunter-nin went to pick up the body, but Yamada stopped her. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe in your hunter-nin story. The simple fact that you don't dispose of the body right here and now only proves that you're not a hunter-nin. There is also the fact that you were watching the fight and not engaging which leads me to believe that you work for Zabuza and he isn't really dead. Am I right in my conclusion?" He asked and smirked when the ninja tensed.

Kakashi understood the logic and was about to slide into a battle stance, but the unknown ninja disappeared in a shunshin with Zabuza.

"Are they anywhere close by, Yamada, Hinata?" Kakashi asked to which Yamada and Hinata shook their heads. "I can't sense them anywhere close by, but I know for certain they will be back… both of them."

Kakashi nodded and turned to Tazuna who had been standing still the whole time. "Is it far too you're house Tazuna-san?" he asked as he pulled down his hitai ate over the sharingan.

Tazuna shook his head. "No it isn't that far." He said and Kakashi nodded. "Alright then, let's keep moving." Kakashi said.

But after only taking a few steps Kakashi collapsed on the ground. "Dam it; I must have used the sharingan too much…" He said before he passed out.

"I'll carry him." Yamada said with a sigh and picked up Kakashi and slung him over his shoulder and they continued their walk towards Tazuna's house.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

They arrived four hours later at Tazuna's house. It was a nice, but a little worn out. It also had a beautiful view over the sea.

They walked in the front door and were greeted with a lady in her late twenties or early thirties. She had long blue-colored hair. She wore a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in color.

"Tsunami, I'm home." Tazuna said to the lady. Tsunami smiled at Tazuna, but then turned to the ninja in the room.

"Are they the ninja you hired?" She asked in an almost too friendly tone. Tazuna nodded and explained what had happened so far.

"Not to interrupt the story, but my sensei here is getting heavy to carry and I was wondering if you had a spare room that we could use to recover?" Yamada asked. Sure he was strong, but he also had his limits and carrying Kakashi for four hours had taken its toll.

Tsunami nodded with a smile. "Yes I will show you too the guestroom. Rest for as long as you like too." She said, the smile never leaving her face. "Arigato." Yamada said.

They entered the guest room and Yamada literally dumped Kakashi on one of the futons. He then turned around to face the two genin who had been quiet since the battle.

"I will leave you two alone since you seem to get so well along." Yamada said with a sly grin before exiting the room.

Hinata understood the hidden message in the sentence and turned a new shade of red. Naruto pondered on the sentence for a while before he understood and screamed out in denial, his face almost as red as Hinata's.

Yamada was outside the room trying to hold back his laughter and failing miserably.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The next morning Kakashi woke up. He and Yamada sat down to discuss what to do next and after some time they figured out they had around a week before Zabuza would get back on his legs. Then Kakashi took the three out into the forest to train.

"Ok you three, since it is obvious that Zabuza will come back to finish the job we need to train. Naruto how far have you gotten at your wind affinity training?" Kakashi asked as he turned to Naruto.

"I've almost cut all the way through the leaf sensei." Naruto answered and Kakashi nodded. "Good, keep working on that. Hinata have you finished you're water affinity training?" He asked to which Hinata nodded.

"Good then I will show you a new jutsu." Kakashi said. He and Hinata disappeared into the forest.

Moments later Kakashi appeared and waved Yamada over. Looking confused, Yamada walked over to his former sensei.

"You didn't think you would get away from training, did you?" Kakashi asked. "You have already taught me all you know." Yamada said while quirking an eyebrow.

"Not everything…" He said and Yamada's eyes widened. "You don't mean…" He started, but Kakashi cut him off. "That's right! I am going to teach you the Chidori." He said with his famous eye-smile.

Yamada stared at Kakashi in shock for a couple of minutes. The Chidori was Kakashi's first original jutsu and it was created by trying to mix lightning affinity with the Rasengan which was the fourth Hokage's first original jutsu.

Yamada looked at it as an honor to learn such a technique, but one question popped into his mind. "Why? Not that I don't want to learn it or anything, but why me?" He asked.

"Well originally I was going to teach it too Sasuke, but that changed when I removed him from my team. Next in line would be Naruto or Hinata, but none of them has lightning affinity. You on the other hand do have lightning affinity and you are probably the closest I will ever come to have a son, that's why." Kakashi said in a serious tone with a serious expression and his precious book nowhere to be seen.

Yamada was once again stunned to silence for a couple of minutes. He really meant all of that? _'Of course he did! Why else would he say it?'_ He asked himself in his mind.

Coming out of his thoughts, Yamada looked up at Kakashi with a bright smile. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei. It's an honor to learn your original jutsu." He said with a small bow.

Kakashi once again eye-smiled at Yamada and waved him off. "Well let's get started then." He said. Yamada nodded and they started training.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

A couple of days later extremely early in the morning, Yamada having nothing else to do decided to train. He woke up a couple of hours ago and it was about time the rest of the team woke up.

He was still a little worried about Naruto. Tsunami's son, Inari, had lost it the other night and shouted at them for being fools for challenging Gato.

Naruto had then told the boy they would be fine, but then the boy went on about Naruto didn't know what pain felt like. That was obviously the breaking point as Naruto had told Inari off about his treatment in Konoha before storming out of the house.

He didn't come back that night and still wasn't back. Yamada figured he just needed some time to himself, but a whole night was a little too much.

Yamada was brought out of his thoughts by Kakashi clearing his throat. "Can you go find Naruto and tell him breakfast is ready?" Yamada nodded and started walking into the woods.

"Aren't you going to take on your shirt?" Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow. Yamada then remembered he had taken off his shirt under training. "I'll do it later." He said waving over his shoulder.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

When Yamada reached where Naruto was, he was intrigued by the other person with him. It was obviously a girl and it looked like she was about to strangle him, but she eased off after a few seconds. Naruto woke up and the two seemed to start a conversation.

She had her long black hair loosely, and wore a pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and she wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. She also wore a dark-colored choker around her neck.

Yamada found her chakra signature too strong to be a civilian and too familiar as well. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that this girl was the one that helped Zabuza.

By now he had heard enough to know that her name was Haku and to confirm his suspicions. After they had exchanged some sentences Haku walked in his direction. Deciding it was best not to get caught listening inn, Yamada stepped out from behind the tree and jumped far enough away so that he couldn't see the two and started walking in that direction.

Haku seemed to blush when she noticed him, probably because he wasn't wearing a shirt to cover up his upper body. "Are you here for your teammate? He is over there." Haku said pointing towards were Naruto was sitting with a smile.

"Thanks and say hello to Zabuza-san for me Haku-chan." Yamada said and smirked when the girl tensed and narrowed her eyes. "How did you know?" She asked while trying not to blush at the suffix.

Before Yamada could answer he felt something cold against his throat. Looking down he saw an ice-spear which Haku was holding. "Am I right in assuming you're from the extinct Yuki-clan?" He asked.

He had heard of the clan from his father when he was younger and was told they had been extinct for a long time. He got his confirmation however when the girl narrowed her eyes more.

"How did you know that?" She asked with venom dripping of her words.

"I know that because only the Yuki-clan could use ice release. By the way, my name is Hayato Yamada." He said and watched as the girls eyes widened.

"I thought the Hayato-clan was killed of eight years ago." She said to herself although Yamada heard it. "It was and I am the only survivor." He said in a sad tone.

Haku suddenly recognized the look in his eyes, the look of loneliness. The look she also had when she thought about her family. He was hiding the same loneliness, despair and anger she was hiding. They were so much alike, both getting their family taken away from them and both powerless to do anything.

"One thing I want to know is why you are working for Zabuza? I can only assume it has something to do with your clan's extinction, right?" Yamada asked snapping her out of her thoughts. She nodded dumbly and told him her story.

She told him about her life before she found out about her bloodline. She told him about how her father found out and killed her mother which resulted in her killing her own father. She told him how she was living on the streets all alone until the day Zabuza found her and took her inn.

The more she told him the closer she got to crying, but she held out not wanting to see her enemy cry.

She didn't know why she told him. Maybe it was because she felt he was the only one who could relate, but one thing was certain. She felt a lot better after actually telling someone.

"And that's how I ended up with Zabuza-sama. I am his tool and he is to use me as he see fit." She finished her story.

Yamada didn't know why, if it was the fact that she was basically crying or her traumatic life he didn't know. He stepped up and hugged her, surprising her and him. They had so different stories and yet they were so similar.

Yamada pulled away from the girl and looked into her still teary eyes. He had to fight off his own urge to cry by just looking at her.

"Your story is not too different from mine. I was also rescued by someone and grew very close to him. He is like my brother now and I am not going to question your way of living, but I am going to ask you this. Do you think this is what your mother would have wanted for you? Do you think she would have wanted you to be an emotionless killer? Think about that until next time we meet, please." Yamada said before he walked off towards were Naruto was.

Before he walked into the clearing Naruto was in he took a deep calming breath to stop the tears. It was not only tears of sorrow, but also tears of joy. Sorrow because he pitied Haku and what she went through and joy because he found someone that could relate to how he was feeling.

He walked over to Naruto. "Naruto, breakfast is ready." He said. Naruto looked at him and smiled before standing up. When the two turned around there was no sign of Haku and they started walking back to the house.

"So how are you and Hinata doing? You guys seem pretty close." Yamada said with a grin. The grin turned into a frown when Naruto shrugged.

"Yamada, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I mean Hinata is nice and all, but I still like Sakura-chan." Naruto said and Yamada's frown deepened.

He stopped and turned towards Naruto. "Naruto, what you have for Sakura isn't love or any kind of affection, it's an obsession. Tell me just one time she has done anything else but hit you in the head and call you a baka?" Yamada asked seriously.

Naruto opened and closed his mouth many times, but couldn't formulate words because Yamada was right. Every time he tried to even just talk to her she would hit him in the head.

"But-""No buts, Naruto. It is obvious that she will never feel anything for you and to be completely honest, she doesn't deserve you. Hinata cares deeply for you and I think you could at least give her a chance."

Naruto was silent the rest of the way back to the house. Yamada must have really gotten to him because later that day he overheard Naruto asking Hinata if she wanted to go on a date after the mission.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The week came to an end and they all decided to guard Tazuna today. Well, everyone except Naruto who had exhausted himself on training the day before and still was sleeping.

They therefore decided to leave him to sleep in. As they walked away from the house and towards the bridge, Yamada couldn't help but to feel nervous about what the day might bring…

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Haku was dressing up in her hunter-nin outfit. Today was the day they would attack the bridge builder again. For some reason she really didn't want to fight Yamada.

She had been thinking about him and his words ever since the day they met in the forest and for the first time in her life she doubted her decision in joining Zabuza.

Her mother would have wanted her to be happy and she was that with Zabuza, but would she approve of the person she had become?

"Haku get a move on!" She heard Zabuza shout after her. She looked one more time in the mirror before appearing at Zabuza's side.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**AN:** And that's chapter eleven for ya!

I have decided to get into a routine of writing at least 1k words a day so you should expect chapters around 6k or 7k words each week. Hope you guys approve, but if you like the length of my chapters like they are then fell free to tell me so. Of course if you want the longer chapters you can tell me as well! ^_^

Don't forget to R&R!

Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12: Broken Tool

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"**Summon or demon speaking"**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Not a hundred percent happy with this chapter, but hey watcha gonna do._

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

They arrived at the bridge only to find all the workers knocked out and a heavy mist covering the place. It was the same chakra filled mist from last time they encountered Zabuza.

As they walked out on the bridge they heard a sound from behind. Spinning around with kunai in hand, they saw Zabuza and Haku standing there. Of course only Yamada knew it was Haku because he hadn't told anyone.

"I want Hinata to take care of the hunter-nin since she seems to be a long range fighter which is perfect for your gentle-fist. Yamada, you will protect Tazuna as the stronger of the two of you. I will take care of Zabuza." Kakashi said in a voice that made no room for arguments.

Yamada wanted to object, but decided against it. Kakashi's judgment of the situation was good and he had planned well. Nodding, Yamada walked over and got into a defensive position with his katana in front of Tazuna. Hinata ran towards Haku and Kakashi pulled up his hitai ate and approached Zabuza.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Naruto groggily awoke in Tazuna's house. He looked around the guest room and noticed it was empty. "Where is everybody?" He asked no one in particular.

He got dressed and headed downstairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard shouting from outside the door. He walked over and peeked out the door.

There were two men holding Tsunami and Inari standing in front of them. "Get away from my mom!" Inari screamed as he charged the two men. "That kid just can't be helped." One of them said. "Let's kill him." The other said with little to no regret in his voice.

They both pulled out their swords and took a slice at Inari, but before the blows connected Naruto used kawarimi to substitute Inari out of the way.

The two men turned around just in time to see Naruto place down Tsunami who was knocked unconscious. "Sorry I'm late… but heroes are supposed to come late." Naruto said. Inari, who first now noticed he was rescued, looked at Naruto in disbelief and happiness.

"Inari, good job. I was able to save your mom because you distracted them." Naruto said before he turned to face the two thugs.

"You are just the incompetent ninja Tazuna hired." One of the thugs said. "Let's kill him!" The other said as the two charged at Naruto.

Naruto pulled out two shuriken and threw them at the thugs who deflected it with their swords. "That won't work on us!" The one to the left shouted.

"Idiots!" Naruto said with a stupid looking smirk as two of his shadow clones appeared behind the thugs and kicked them in the back of the head knocking them out.

He bound them up and asked Inari were the others were. He almost threw a fit when he was told they had left without him. Without wasting any time he headed straight for the bridge.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Things at the bridge had been… intense to say the least. Both Hinata and Kakashi were fighting for their lives and Yamada had had to block and kill some Mizu clones from Zabuza.

Hinata's fight had gone well in the beginning. She had dominated with her gentle-fist and Haku barley got a strike in because of having to be on the defense all the time, but that soon changed when Haku made a dome of ice-mirrors and stepped into one mirror. She then started moving at amazing speed between the mirrors and hit Hinata with senborn needles from… well from everywhere.

Kakashi's fight was a little more even. Zabuza was hiding and creeping around in the mist and Kakashi was using his sharingan to keep up with the demon.

But Yamada was mostly worried about Hinata. The girl had been hit several times with senborn and it didn't seem to end. He didn't want to hurt Haku, but if he had to he would do it.

'_Now let's see, she moves between the mirrors so maybe I can catch her between two mirrors.'_ Yamada thought as he flipped out a kunai and aimed carefully. He could still help even though he had to protect Tazuna.

He had to time this perfectly. Seeing Haku starting to move again he threw the kunai. The kunai sizzled through the air and in between two of the mirrors.

Unfortunately Haku was faster than he anticipated because she caught the kunai. Looking over at him first and then she looked at Hinata.

Haku was about to say something, but was interrupted as her mask was hit with a shuriken. At the same time a large smoke cloud appeared and when it cleared it revealed Naruto standing there.

Yamada was trying to get over the fact that Naruto had the element of surprise, but spoiled it for a cool entrance. Shaking his head in amusement, he turned back to the fight.

Hinata was thinking about what to do. With Naruto here she could attack from the inside and he could attack from the outside, but that plan was soon spoiled as Naruto appeared right in front of her inside the dome of ice.

"Hey, I came in here to help!" Naruto shouted and Hinata actually face-palmed herself. Sure she loved Naruto, but even she had to admit that he was too stupid for his own good.

By now, Zabuza had actually appeared from the mist and seemed to strike off a conversation with Kakashi about who would win between Naruto and Hinata and Haku.

Their fight started again more intense this time. A couple of minutes went by and nothing mayor happened. That is until the area was filled with a menacing chakra. A signature of chakra filled with so much evil that Yamada shuddered and had trouble standing on his feet.

He looked over to the ice-dome, where the chakra was coming from and saw actual chakra swirling up into the sky. The chakra also had the strange color of red. Chakra was usually described as blue.

This one little detail led Yamada to believe that it wasn't a human's chakra… it was the Kyuubi's chakra. What else could it be?

"_Don't forget you're secret mission about Naruto. Should you have to choose then that mission will come first." _He remembered the Sandaime say to him. He started running at full speed towards the dome, ignoring Kakashi's shouts at him to stop.

He did stop however when Haku crashed through one of the ice mirrors, head first with a giant crack in the mask. This had him worried. Sure she was the enemy, but he felt like he had really bonded with the girl.

Seconds later and angry looking Naruto with red chakra swirling around him jumped out after Haku. It looked like he was going to finish the job.

Acting quickly, Yamada went at full speed and got in between Naruto and Haku. He then caught Naruto's punch and it hurt like hell to say the least. Having a lot of practice, he could perform chakra stealing in the blink of an eye.

But instead of stealing the chakra, his vision darkened. When he got to himself again, he wasn't on the bridge anymore. He was standing in a gigantic cage that seemed like a black whole. The cage seemed to be in a sewer which was really weird.

As he turned around he was met with two blood red, gigantic slited eyes. Then the rest of the beast stepped out of the shadows and Yamada was trembling by the time he saw what it was.

"Kyūbi no Yōko…" He managed to say in nothing more than a whisper, eyes wide with shock.

"**So you are the mortal who is stealing my chakra. Ah… yes, you must be from the famous Hayato-clan." **The great fox said. Yamada was still staring wide eyed at the demon.

This was not a part of the plan and he didn't like the new turn of events. If he had to battle the fox then he would be crushed, if he tried to run for it he would probably also be crushed before he reached the bars of the cage.

Having no other option, Yamada went down on his knees and bowed his head. He was going to play it smart and hopefully survive. Maybe, just maybe the fox would let him live if he showed respect.

"Forgive me Kyuubi. It was foolish of me and I beg of you to let me live." Yamada said. He was trying to show as much respect as possible, not that the demon deserved it.

He looked up again with a confused expression when the great demon lord chuckled darkly. **"You seem a lot more respectful than that brat I'm sealed within. Just for the show of respect, I will let you keep a portion of my chakra permanently, mostly because I don't want to be completely fused with the idiot that carries my seal. Use it wisely."** Kyuubi said and before he knew it, Yamada was back in the real world.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_Mere minutes earlier_

Haku stood ready to die as she saw the punch flying towards her face. She had failed Zabuza and therefore didn't deserve to live although she would miss Yamada deeply. Something about a near death experience made her realize just what her feeling where for the younger boy.

However before the punch connected, Yamada appeared between her and Naruto. He caught Naruto's punch and she could hear the sickening crack from Yamada's arm. Haku had seen the force in Naruto's punches and to catch one was a achievement in itself.

The red chakra which was swirling around Naruto started swirling around Yamada as well as he held a tight grip on Naruto's fist.

A couple of seconds past before Yamada was blown back by the red chakra and was now lying on the ground screaming in agony. The chakra kyuubi had let him have was too much and overloaded even his chakra system.

Both Kakashi and Zabuza was wondering what was going on and the former was extremely concerned for his three students.

Haku sprinted over and collapsed to her knees next to Yamada, completely ignoring Naruto as he regained his bearings. She tried to calm him down and asking him what was wrong. Tears in her eyes she watched Yamada being in extreme pain. He couldn't die! He was the only one who fully understood her.

Suddenly she felt extremely bad. She had wanted to die mere seconds ago and she would have left him alone then.

For Yamada it felt like something was tearing up his insides, putting them back together and then tearing them up again. The pain just didn't want to disappear. How much chakra did that demon furball give him?

Naruto had now regained control over himself and stared in horror at Yamada. This happened after Yamada had stopped his punch. He did this to his friend.

As time went by, the pain gradually disappeared for Yamada and he felt completely exhausted.

He looked up at Haku who had placed his head in her lap, too tired to move. "Hey." He barley whispered, but Haku heard him. "Hey." Haku answered, still crying but now smiling because he was alright.

After a moment Haku looked over at Naruto. "You can finish the job now. I have no more reasons to live." After she said this, she looked back at Yamada staring with wide eyes.

"Haku, what are you talking about!" Yamada shouted as he forced himself into a sitting position despite his protesting body. Naruto, having a somewhat rational mind, stayed back and let the two solve it.

"I failed Zabuza-sama; I am just a broken tool who is to be thrown away." Haku said softly and feeling slightly bad for saying it. "Would your parents think of you as a tool? I don't think they would and neither do I. I look as you as a potential friend and a human being." Yamada said with a stern voice.

"We are more than just weapons, Haku." Haku frowned. "Even if you say is true, I killed your friend and I don't know if I would want to live if it wasn't with you." She revealed her newly discovered feelings.

Yamada knew what she meant. She said she had killed Hinata, but he didn't believe her. She didn't like to kill; he saw it in her eyes. She probably just put her in a near-death state.

And then there was the fact that she liked him and wanted to be with him. He wouldn't lie to himself and say that he didn't like her too, but he loved Tenten and would stay loyal.

He stopped at that thought. Did he really love her? Yes, there was no doubt about it. She was cute, smart, a little bossy, strong, funny and he loved every quality.

"But I already know you're spoken for. I can see it in your eyes. So much love, but not directed at me." Haku said sadly as she stood up and turned to Naruto. "So please finish the job." She finished.

Naruto pulled out a kunai. "So there is no other way then?" Naruto asked, casting a glance down at Yamada's depressed form. Haku shook her head. "I'm afraid not." She said.

With a small nod, Naruto charged at Haku. Moments before he reached her, all three heard the sound of a thousand birds chirping. "It seems that I am needed after all." Haku said as she blocked Naruto's kunai. Yamada's eyes shot wide and he looked over at Haku just to see that she was gone.

Zabuza was held down by Kakashi's nin-dogs and Kakashi was charging the Raikiri. Just as he sped off towards Zabuza, something appeared in front of him. Unable to stop, Kakashi managed to aim the Raikiri a little higher before he impacted.

Blood flew everywhere and Kakashi's, Zabuza's and Haku's eyes where wide. Haku didn't feel any pain and she didn't even see Kakashi. Because in front of her stood Yamada with the Raikiri piercing his chest. Haku could see Kakashi's hand coming out of Yamada's back. He had saved her for the second time that day.

Kakashi's attention was brought back to Zabuza as he lifted his sword. He grabbed both teenagers and jumped back just in time. He landed again and laid Yamada onto the ground, Haku hanging over him.

"No! No, please don't die!" Haku shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. Yamada grabbed one of her hands who had tried to put pressure on the wound.

"Haku… p-promise me… to keep on… living, no matter… what." Yamada said his voice almost as weak as his body. Haku looked into his eyes nodding slowly, tears falling onto his face from her.

Satisfied with her answer, Yamada slowly let his eyes slide closed against Haku's protests.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_His father had told him to run, but he couldn't. He was captured in those evil, reptilian eyes. The reptilian eyed man said something to a white haired boy with glasses coming up next to him and the man nodded._

"_Hai, Orochimaru-sama." The white haired boy said before he slowly walked towards the younger boy staring at them._

_He finally managed to tear his gaze of off the reptilian eyed man. He turned around and ran at full speed around the compound. He could hear someone gaining on him from behind, but he tried not to focus on it. He focused on getting away._

_He reached the front of the house and stopped dead in his tracks. There stood three people waiting for him. The first one was the white haired boy from earlier._

_Next to him stood a girl at more or less the same age as the boy with light blue hair and dark eyes. The last one of the three was slightly younger than the two others._

_He had pale skin, vivid green eyes and shoulder-length white hair. He also had two scarlet dots on his forehead._

"_Grab the boy Guren." The older white-haired boy said. The girl nodded and went through some handseals. Before the boy knew it, he was surrounded by crystals._

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Shooting up into a sitting position, Yamada quickly regretted the action as pain shot through his chest. He leaned back on the futon he was placed in.

Orochimaru, he had heard that name before, one of the three legendary sanin from Konoha. Also a traitor to the village.

He then remembered what happened on the bridge. He started looking around the room.

It was the room he stayed in in Tazuna's house so he wasn't dead. As he looked around he felt something tug on his hand.

Looking down he saw Haku snuggling into his hand like it was her lifeline. He couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.

He gently shook her with his other arm. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Not long after did she remember the position she was in and looked over to see Yamada awake. She released his hand quickly and jumped him in a hug.

Yamada winced a little and she quickly pulled back. "Sorry, I'm just glad that you're alive." Haku said looking down at the floor with a pink blush in her cheeks.

"How did I survive?" He asked no one in particular, but it was Haku that answered. "I nursed you back to health." She said with a soft smile.

"Well I guess I owe you a huge favor then." He said smiling back at her.

After a few seconds of silence it was broken by Yamada. "What happened after I went unconscious?" He asked.

"Only minutes after you… well, Gato showed up with an army of hired thugs. He had decided on backstabbing Zabuza-sama and me. Zabuza-sama went on a rampage and killed a bunch of the thugs and then killed Gato. Unfortunately he took a lot of hits from different thugs and…"

Haku stopped as tears rolled down her cheeks and she was shaking slightly. She was shocked however when Yamada pulled her into him for a hug.

She cried into his chest for a couple of minutes before she calmed down and looked up at him. "I'm sorry." She whispered, looking down again.

"Don't be, it's natural to cry when you lose someone you are close too." Yamada said softly as he stroke her hair. He didn't see anything wrong in what he was doing now. It didn't mean anything… right?

"Anyways, after that happened the townspeople gathered and chased the remainders of thugs away. Hinata awoke after I had put her in a near death state and we brought you here as quickly as possible. You have been knocked out a couple of days." She finished, her face still buried in his chest.

She didn't know why, but she felt safe and warm in his arms. She didn't know if it had anything to do with her newly discovered feelings, but she would have plenty of time to figure it out.

"Are you still going to honor my dying wish even if I didn't die?" He asked her and was relieved when she nodded slowly. "Zabuza-sama made me promise the same thing so I kind of don't have a choice." He nodded at her with a soft smile.

"Where are the others?" Yamada asked as he looked out the window. "They are guarding Tazuna at the bridge. They should be back soon." And just as she said this Kakashi came through the door.

"I am glad too se you're alright." He said with his famous eye-smile. He then turned his gaze to Haku. "Could you leave for a second, Haku? I need to talk with Yamada alone." He asked.

Reluctantly Haku let go of him and walked out of the room and closed the door. She noticed that as soon as she let go off him, the warm feeling she had been feeling went away.

As soon as the door was closed Kakashi's expression turned serious as he looked Yamada straight in the eye. "What can I do for you Kakashi-sensei." Yamada asked and quirked an eyebrow.

"I want to know what got into you on the bridge. Why did you run off like that and why did I hear a horrifying scream coming from you?" He asked while crossing his arms.

Yamada sighed. He knew this would come sooner or later. "As much as I want to tell you Kakashi, I can't. Hokage's orders, if you really want to know you will have to ask him." Yamada said with a stern voice.

Kakashi frowned but nodded slightly. "Well, the bridge is almost done and we will leave in a couple of days." He said and Yamada nodded.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The rest of the wave trip Yamada spent in his futon. Luckily or unluckily, however you want to look at it, Naruto, Hinata and Haku was there to keep him company almost all the time.

They had to stay a couple of days extra because Yamada had remembered his gravity seal was turned off. When he activated it he crashed to the ground because of the extra chakra from the nine-tails. He then used a couple of days to get used to the new weight on his body.

It was the day before they left when Haku had pulled Yamada into another room. As she noticed his questioning gaze she sighed. "What is it?" He asked.

"I want that favor from you, but I don't think you will like it." She said staring at the ground with a blush on her cheeks. Yamada regarded her carefully as he nodded for her to continue.

"I want you to kiss me. It doesn't have to mean anything, I… I just want to know what it feels like." Yamada stared at her in shock, mouth hanging open.

'_Did she just say what I think she said?' _He asked himself in his mind. It was a surprise, but he probably should have expected this from her.

The real question was what was he going to do? He could refuse and walk away, but Haku would probably not appreciate that… at all. He could just do it. She said it didn't have to mean anything and it would make her happy. Sighing and shaking his head, he turned back to Haku. _'Why do I have a weak spot for cute girls?'_ He thought as he walked up to Haku.

"Just a kiss right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She quickly nodded and smiled happily up at him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the warm feeling returned to her as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as if asking for permission.

They slowly leaned closer to each other until their lips met. At that second, Haku felt like she was in heaven. The fantastic feeling of his soft lips on her was indescribable.

Unfortunately the kiss ended way to quick, in Haku's point of view at least. They pulled back and stared into each other's eyes. Haku proceeded to bury herself in his chest.

"I shouldn't have asked you for this…" She whispered. "Why not?" He asked. Was he really that bad of a kisser? He had never gotten any complaints from Tenten at least…

"Now I will just miss you more." She answered as her eyes looked up into his. "Are you still set on staying?" He asked her. "Are you still set on leaving?" She countered and he nodded.

She let out a deep sigh. "I don't want to go to a shinobi village. I am tired of killing and if I go with you I will probably be forced into cervice and I'm not sure if I can take seeing you with someone else." She said as her eyes almost misted over, but she wouldn't cry. Not in front of him. Yamada nodded his head in understanding.

"We should probably head back." He said after a little while. She reluctantly nodded and they walked back in too the others.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The next day the team was standing on the edge of the bridge and was watching over the huge crowd of people that was there to see them off.

In the front stood Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari and Haku. They were a little sad to see them go back, but there was not anything changing that.

"We have completed the bridge thanks to you, but we're going to miss you." Tazuna said as he took a step forward, a smile on his face. Tsunami and Inari stepped forward as well, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Thanks for everything." Kakashi said with his famous eye smile. Haku stepped forward towards Yamada and he embraced her in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Haku said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Yamada put his hand on her cheek and wiped the tear away. "I will miss you too. Just remember that if it ends up not working out with Tenten, I will come back here for you. That is a promise." He said in a soft tone, almost a whisper.

"I will be waiting forever." She said as they separated and both stepped back.

"We will visit someday old man Tazuna." Naruto said in his way to excited voice. "P-promise?" Inari asked who seemed to have problems holding back tears.

Naruto looked down to the boy. "Promise, believe it!" Naruto said as he also was holding back tears. Yamada sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He zoned the two out just as they started their try-not-to-cry contest.

"See ya!" Naruto said as he turned around just before the tears fell. Hinata couldn't help herself and started giggling at Naruto's expression while Yamada mumbled something that sounded like 'too stubborn for his own good' under his breath.

When the team reached the middle of the bridge, Tazuna turned to his daughter. "We haven't named the bridge yet." Just as he said those words, everyone went into thinking.

"What about the great Tazuna bridge!" Tazuna shouted. He saw that everyone was staring at him like he had grown another head. "It was only a suggestion." He grumbled.

"What about the bridge of hope?" Tsunami suggested. It was decided when they heard shouts of approval from the citizens.

Tazuna nodded. "The bridge of hope it is then." He said as he stared after team 7.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Team 7 arrived at Konoha six hours after they left wave. They had picked up the pace after they crossed the bridge and it took less time to get back thanks to chakra enhanced movements.

They were now standing in front of the Hokage where Kakashi was reporting in the mission. "… and that's what happened Hokage-sama." Kakashi finished as he pulled out his book.

Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his head. "I think Yamada is right. Your leadership should be put into questioning." The Sandaime said.

Kakashi eye-smiled at the old man. "Then the whole village will find out about your special books." He said and smirked under his mask as Hiruzen started to sweat.

"Black-mailing the Hokage, is that really so smart?" The kage asked. "It's smart if I know it works." Kakashi replied. The Hokage started to grumble because he knew Kakashi was right.

"Anyways, you will al be paid for an A-ranked mission. You can all leave except for Yamada and Kakashi." Yamada was confused by this as the two others walked out. When the door was closed the Kage sighed. "I guess you want to know what I ordered Yamada to do as a side mission." He stated more than asked as he turned to Kakashi.

Kakashi only nodded and Hiruzen started explaining the mission the council had forced upon him. "And you succeeded?" Kakashi asked turning to Yamada who nodded.

"Yes, however it was a horrible experience and if I had taken more it could have killed me." He answered. The two others widened their eyes.

"But I thought the Hayato-clan had the power to absorb the tailed-beasts completely?" Hiruzen said, still shocked.

"We can, but the people who could do that were much older than me and more experienced with our bloodline. That's why it was so hard for me. I simply don't have enough experience or practice." Yamada answered.

"It makes sense. Now over to the other reason I asked you two to stay." The Sandaime said. The two looked up at the kage expectantly.

"It seems that during a very dangerous mission… Yamato was killed in action." The old man said looking down. After those words left his lips, Yamada's world seemed to go in slow motion. That was not news he expected to hear… ever!

He fell to his knees, eyes covered by his dark blond bangs. Kakashi wasn't feeling any better as his book lay on the ground. He had dropped it the moment the words came to his ears. His longtime friend and comrade were dead… he had lost another comrade.

"The body was never recovered since there was nothing to recover. I will give you two and the rest of team 7 a week of to compensate… dismissed." The kage said in a sad tone.

Yamada got up from the floor, bang still covering his eyes as he walked out of the office and towards his apartment.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Tenten was now officially worried about Yamada. After he came home from the mission in wave two weeks ago he had been acting strangely. He had shut everybody out even her and the only thing he did was train or go on missions.

She had tried talking to him, but he always ignored her, but she wasn't the only one he wasn't talking to. In fact, he barley talked at all anymore. The only times he would talk was when he was on missions with other teams and even then he barley said anything.

He had even gone so far as to almost impale the Uchiha with the Chidori when he had challenged him again.

And that empty look his eyes almost always had made her want to cry. His eyes were supposed to be filled with life, not emptiness.

So now she had come to a decision. She was going to confront him at his apartment, even if he liked it or not.

She arrived at his apartment that evening and suddenly felt very nervous. Maybe he would just slam the door in her face, but she brushed that thought off. There was no way he would even dare… or at least she hoped so.

She stepped up and knocked on the door. She heard shuffling inside and after a few minutes the door opened revealing Yamada. He stared at her with those empty eyes and she had to bite back tears.

"Hey… can I come in?" She asked nervously. He opened the door wider and made an inviting gesture with his hand.

The two walked inside and sat down in his living room. Tenten was amazed by how many scrolls and books. That was when she realized that she had never been to his apartment before.

It was a very big and cozy apartment, but she didn't understand the fact that he had three bedrooms.

"What… did you want?" He asked her casually. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of his voice. It was the first time she had heard his voice in weeks, but it was not the same warm tone she was used to. His tone now was cold and uncaring.

"I was wondering what has been going on with you lately. You have been so distant and cold. Everybody is worried about you." She said and looked over at him.

He looked down in his lap and his bangs fell in front of his eyes. "There is nothing wrong." He responded in that same cold voice.

Tenten however didn't believe him. "Then why are you so cold? You were never like this before and I am miss you!" Tenten said with her anger almost coming through.

When she didn't get any response, not even a nod she stood up. "Fine if you don't want to talk to me then I guess I'll just leave then!" She said angrily, but stopped herself when she saw something dripping down from his face.

She gasped silently when she realized that he was crying, his shoulders shaking and small drops of water dripping from his face.

She quietly sat down again, this time closer to him. She encircled him with her arms and leaned him against her for a comforting hug. She let him cry his heart out on her shoulder.

She didn't know why he was crying, but she could wait to find out. He seemed to have held it in the two weeks and first now was he breaking.

After a while his crying let up a little and he looked at her with appreciation in his eyes. "T-thank you… I needed that." He said as he sat up.

"No problem." She answered softly. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him. He seemed hesitant for a moment, like he was having an inner turmoil.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but maybe it will make you feel better." She said with a comforting smile. He looked at her then back at his hands and took a deep shaky breath.

"When we came back from our mission in wave, I was told to stay behind after the rest of the team walked out. The Hokage told me told me… he told me that Yamato was killed in action." He said closing his eyes as tears started to run down his cheeks again.

Tenten silently gasped. She had heard very much about Yamato form Yamada. He talked about him so warmly and she knew he looked up to him like a little brother looked up to a big brother.

She pulled him into another comforting embrace as she herself was holding back tears. She didn't know the man, but he sounded like an amazing person. She heard him whisper 'he's gone' several times and she was whispering supportive and comforting words to him.

They sat like that for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other's warmth until Tenten reluctantly separated herself from him. "I should head home." She said quietly, but Yamada seemed somewhat scared when she said that.

"No, please. Can't you stay, just for tonight?" He asked, almost begged her. It would be the first time she slept over with a boy, but she couldn't say no. The pleading look in his eyes wiped away all doubt in her mind.

"Fine." She said softly and he visibly relaxed at her answer. Now came the question where she was going to sleep. Well, there wasn't much of an option since the two guest rooms was filled up with supplies and weapons and you had to dig to find the beds.

The two looked nervously at each other, both blushing. Apparently thinking about sleeping in the same bed as Tenten made him forget all about his deceased big brother.

Tenten walked into the bathroom of the apartment and changed into a shirt Yamada had given her to sleep in. It was way too big for her.

When she walked back into the bedroom Yamada had already changed into sweatpants, but he didn't have anything to cover up his upper body. It made her blush how well toned his body was. The shirt he had given her was reaching just below her most private area.

'_Of course he has a double duvet…' _Tenten thought although she didn't complain. The two climbed into the bed and Tenten decided to be a bit bold and laid her head at his chest and snuggled closer. Yamada stiffened at first, but relaxed after a few seconds.

As they lay there snuggling, Yamada spoke. "Tenten?" He asked. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Promise me you will never leave me, ok?" He asked with worry in his eyes. Worry of being rejected.

"I promise." She whispered softly and leaned up to kiss him. What she said next shocked him. "I love you." She whispered as she snuggled back into his chest.

"I love you too." He answered after a while. They both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Next morning, Yamada woke in his bed, but today it was different. He felt a strange weight on his chest and something tickling his nose.

He slowly opened his eyes only to be met by messy brown hair. Confused at first, he moved some of the hair of to the side and saw his beautiful girlfriends face.

His eyes shot wide open as he looked himself over. He visibly relaxed when he noticed he had clothes on and so did she. Seconds later he felt her stir at his side.

Tenten felt herself drift into consciousness, but she didn't want to wake up. She snuggled closer into her pillow. After a while she noticed something brushed over her hair and it felt good.

She groggily opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't laying on a pillow, but someone's chest and a boy's chest at that.

The second thing she noticed, much to her relief, was that they both had clothes on. She turned her head and looked into the sleepy eyes of her boyfriend. Upon noticing who she was sleeping with, she snuggled back into his chest.

She felt something hard press against her. She looked under the quilt and blushed furiously when she noticed what it was.

"Good morning." She heard Yamada say and as she turned to him he noticed the blush on her face. He didn't understand why until he felt something press against his private part.

He blushed himself for a moment. "Are you always this excited in the morning or is it just because I am here?" Tenten joked, although she was still blushing.

Yamada started sputtering as his face got even redder. Tenten giggled at his antics and kissed him to make him stop. It obviously worked as he kissed her back with the same passion she had.

They stayed on the bed, snuggling with each other for over half an hour until Yamada got the fantastic idea to look at the clock at his bedside table.

"You know, I would love to stay like this for the rest of the day, but don't you think that twelve in the afternoon is enough?" He asked. Tenten's eyes widened and she practically jumped out of the bed.

"Shit, I'm late." She said which made Yamada burst out laughing. She sent him a death glare to which he only smirked.

"Don't tell me you didn't think it was worth it." He said his smirk growing as she didn't respond.

His smirk disappeared however when Tenten walked back into the room with a scroll. He opened it and his eyes widened before he too jumped out of the bed and started stressing around.

Apparently the Hokage had called him to his office three hour ago. "Still think it was worth it?" Tenten asked from her position leaning against the door frame to the bathroom.

He looked at her and grinned. "With you it's always worth it." He said which made her blush. His mood seemed to have lightened over the night. He just needed someone to help him realize what had really happened.

They shared one last kiss before they walked their separate ways.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada arrived outside the Hokage's office minutes later. He took a deep calming breath and knocked on the door. The old Kage told him to step inside and he did.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" He asked as if he wasn't three and half hours late. "Yes I wanted to see you… three hours ago." Hiruzen said eyeing the teen.

Yamada blushed and tried to think up an excuse. _'Come on; just use one of Kakashi's excuses.' _He thought.

"I… uh… a black cat crossed my path and I had to find a different route." Yamada said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

The Sarutobi sighed loudly. Just how much had Kakashi influenced the boy? Shaking his head, he decided to talk about what he called Yamada here for in the first place.

"Let's just talk about why I called you here." When he received a nod from Yamada he continued.

"Do you know how ANBU recruitments work Yamada?" He asked which confused the teen.

"Yes, the leader of the ANBU yearly gets a file on every shinobi in the village with chunin rank or higher. He then picks out the best candidates and they go through a test, why?" Yamada asked and Hiruzen nodded.

Many people thought that the ANBU only answered to the Hokage, but that was false. The ANBU had their own leader which was the one that answered to the Hokage.

The system was set up like this in case the leader of the ANBU could go against the Hokage if he meant the kage unfit to hold the position. This would not be looked at as treachery because ANBU was the highest rank you could get except for kage, but it had never happened before.

Yamada's eyes widened as realization dawned on his face. "You don't mean…" He started, but the Sandaime stopped him with a nod.

"Apparently the head of the ANBU thought you were a good candidate and you will attend to the test in a week's time. You show enough qualities and your mission record is almost perfect." Hiruzen said. He couldn't help but to be amused by the shocked expression Yamada's face was showing.

"Of course you can choose to not take the test and remain chunin. I don't need an answer before the day of the test. If you show up or not is answer enough, dismissed." The Hokage reminded him. Yamada nodded dumbly before walking out of the Hokage's office and towards his apartment.

One week later he arrived in front of the ANBU headquarters ready to take the test.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**AN:** Chapter twelve is done and the longest chapter yet as well. I just wanted to thank you guys again because this fic reached ten favorites this week. If someone told me in June that I would write a fanfiction that would have ten followers, ten favorites and over a thousand views I would have laughed in their face. I am really enjoying writing this fic as well and I hope you guys enjoy reading it and again thank you!

Don't forget to R&R!

Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13: Chunin Exams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"**Summon or demon speaking"**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The Sandaime Hokage sat behind his desk deep in thought. He had just received news from a very reliable source that the new sound village was planning something, something big.

They didn't know what, but it wasn't good. For some reason, Hiruzen thought it had something to do with the upcoming chunin exams. He had recently called for the newest member of ANBU to his office for a secret mission.

There was a group of ANBU that was assigned by the leader of the ANBU which was completely loyal to the Hokage. The ANBU leader had no command over this group and they had a special tattoo that only the Hokage could use.

It was designed so that the kage could activate a seal in the tattoo which made the ANBU aware of the Hokage calling on them. It was a complicated system, but it worked.

'_Speak of the devil and he shall come.' _The old kage thought as the ANBU appeared in front of him in a kneeling position and this particular ANBU had a lion mask.

"You called me Hokage-sama." The ANBU said while still kneeling. This was protocol in ANBU handbook to show respect towards the village leader. The Hokage motioned for him to stand and the ANBU complied.

"We have been informed by a very reliable source that something big will go down soon. The new sound village is planning something and I got the feeling it's got something to do with the chunin exams.

That's why I am sending you to keep an eye out on the exam. You will report any suspicious activity directly to me and if it's possible, you will detain suspicious people for questioning. You will get to choose two other members of my ANBU to help you out on this mission."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Lion said. As he was about to leave the room the Hokage called for him.

"One more thing… be careful Yamada." He said. The ANBU nodded and puffed out of the room and reappeared in his apartment.

Lion took off his mask only to reveal the familiar face of Hayato Yamada. He sighed and slumped down on the couch. The two last weeks had been hectic.

First there were the ANBU tryouts which he passed with flying collars. Then he had been sent on mission after mission nonstop and most were above B-rank.

After one week of nonstop missions he was assigned to the Hokage's personal guard and had spent most of the time guarding the old man, but also some time on missions.

He didn't have any time to spend with Tenten or any of his other friends. But now he had gotten the rest of the day off and was going to meet Naruto and Hinata at Ichiraku's.

Tenten and her team couldn't come because her team was training hard for the chunin exams and Kakashi was on a jonin meeting.

Now that he thought about it, the chunin exams didn't start before the next week and he didn't have any other missions in between. He could actually consider this a two day break from his duties. Now he could focus more on his training and hanging out with his friends.

With that thought in mind he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower he walked into his room. He walked up to the dresser, opened it. He put on his old ninja gear because he didn't want to be recognized as an ANBU in public.

He was actually pretty good at hiding it. The only one who knew of his friends was Tenten and that was because she had discovered his uniform one time she slept over.

After the first time she slept in his apartment it became more frequent, despite her father's protests. But hey, they were technically adults because of their ninja status so he didn't have much power over her.

As he walked out of his apartment and closed the door he turned and looked sadly at the door to the apartment Yamato used to live in, two weeks had he been dead and no one had moved in yet.

Yamada was very grateful of that and knew the Hokage had something to do with the apartment not being sold. He would have to visit his grave today.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the sad thoughts, Yamada started his walk towards Ichiraku's.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

As he arrived at the ramen stand, Yamada noticed that Hinata and Naruto were already there. He walked through the curtains that covered the entrance and sat down next to Naruto.

"Hey guys!" He said happily to the two. Both turned to him and smiled. "Finally you're here! Now we can eat!" Naruto shouted and started with the three bowls of ramen that already was in front of him.

Shaking his head, Yamada ordered one miso ramen. "So how have you guys been? Been on any more dates?" Yamada asked with a sly smirk.

Naruto and Hinata had gone on their first date in the first week of Yamada's… depression. The two seemed to really fit well together and they had even decided to keep dating.

Both blushed and Hinata was the one that answered. "Y-yes, we have been on two dates so far." She said, her stutter reappearing for a moment.

Yamada knew how to push the right buttons to get them to talk, well at least Naruto. "So you've only been dating? Nothing more has happened?" He asked and the two nervously shook their heads.

"Huh, well that's disappointing. I and Ten-chan kissed already on first date and you haven't even done that." Yamada said trying to sound as disappointed as possible, although it was hard while trying to not laugh.

"That's not true! We have kissed!" Naruto blurted out before he realized what he said and clasped his hands over his mouth. Yamada quirked an eyebrow. "Really, then tell me the details." He said.

His two friends got red enough to be mistaken as tomatoes and Yamada burst out laughing. It had been a long time since the last time he had had a good laugh.

The two sent death glares at him where he was rolling around on the ground. He finally regained his bearings and sat back on the stool.

"So are you guys going to join the chunin exams?" He asked after he calmed down. The two nodded.

"Hell yeah! Although the bad part is that we have to go with Sasuke-teme because we have to be three-man cell to enter." The last sentence was said in a grumble.

The rest of the lunch was spent talking about what they all had been doing and what they could expect in the exams. Of course only Yamada knew what they were expecting, although he didn't tell them this.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The rest of Yamada's time went into training and preparing for the upcoming chunin exam mission. He practiced his jutsus, worked on his taijutsu stance and worked with some kenjutsu. He also spent some time working on his Fūinjutsu.

He was now headed towards the academy were the first part of the exam would take place. However he had to stop halfway there because of some commotion that seemed to take place.

There seemed to be five people involved. Three of them were Naruto, Hinata and Konohamaru and the other two seemed to be Suna nin.

The Suna nin in a cat costume seemed to be threatening Konohamaru. He was pulling back his fist and seemed to be ready to the boy. Since Yamada was a part of the Hokage's ANBU he couldn't let that happen. He had sworn to protect the Hokage and his family and that was exactly what he was going to do.

He appeared in front of the Suna cat nin and caught his punch. "I would advise you from hitting the Hokage's grandson unless you want to start a war." He said calmly.

The Suna nin didn't hesitate one second with setting the boy down. "I-I was just checking if he was alright." He said, but Yamada saw straight through the line.

Naruto, Hinata and the blond sand nin seemed startled by Yamada's sudden appearance. The blond ninja had actually started reaching for something on her back when he first appeared.

"Kankuro you are a disgrace to our village." Came a voice from the three nearby. Yamada looked up to see a redheaded sand nin with black rings around his eyes.

Yamada almost immediately noticed the menacing chakra from the boy who seemed to be his age. It was the same type of chakra that Naruto let out on the bridge in wave. Yamada quickly decided that this boy had danger spelled all over him. The boy used a sand shunshin and appeared next to his brother.

He turned to Yamada. "Mother wants your blood." He said before he turned away. _'Mother? Weird… no scratch that, dangerous kid.' _Yamada thought before he shunshined away. He watched for a while longer when Sasuke appeared and asked their names.

Deciding he had wasted enough time, he started heading towards the academy again. When he arrived memories started to flash in his mind, memories of a much simpler time.

He adjusted his ANBU mask and jumped out of sight. He reappeared in the hidden airshaft inside room 301 which was the room all the exam takers would meet. He didn't worry about being discovered because the shaft was made so that his chakra signature was masked automatically.

But he wasn't the only one hiding. Around the room were two other airshafts and there was an ANBU hiding in each one. Those two were ANBU that Yamada had selected especially to help him with this mission.

The clock got closer and closer to the beginning of the exams and so far he hadn't seen team 7 enter yet. He hadn't seen Tenten's team either. The only teams he had seen were team 8 and 10.

But as time went on the door opened to finally reveal team 7 followed closely by team Guy. He saw team 10 and 8 walk over to team 7 while team Guy was standing back, sizing up the competition.

They started talking together and Yamada found nothing suspicious about it and looked elsewhere. That is until a boy with ash-grey hair walked up to the group.

Now this was something Yamada decided was suspicious, especially after he stated it was his seventh try at the exam. Sure people would fail, but no one should be able to fail seven times, right?

He listened in on the conversation and his interest was piqued when the genin took out his cards.

"I've been gathering information on the exams over the years so if there is anything you want to know then let me know." The grey haired genin, now identified as Kabuto said. Yamada didn't know from where, but he could swear he had heard that voice before.

"Do you have cards that have detailed personal information?" Sasuke asked and Kabuto nodded. "Yes, is there someone that interests you?" He asked.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. "Show me Sabaku no Gaara of Suna, Rock Lee and Hayato Yamada of Konoha." the Uchiha said and Yamada narrowed his eyes at the genin. _'Kabuto shouldn't have information on me since I never took the exam.'_ He thought to himself.

"You know their names? That makes it much easier!" Kabuto said as he channeled his chakra into the cards. It was a small puff of smoke and Kabuto read off the first card.

"First we have Rock Lee from Konoha. He's one year older than you. Mission experience, 20 D-rank missions and 11 C-rank ones. Team leader is Might Guy and teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten. His taijutsu skills are amazing, but his other skills are terrible. He doesn't have any bloodline limits and was at the bottom of his class when he graduated.

Second card is Sabaku no Gaara. Mission experience, 8 C-rank missions and 1 B-rank mission. The team leader is Baki and his teammates are his sister, Sabaku no Temari and his brother Sabaku no Kankuro. His taijutsu skills are none existent and all of his jutsus include sand that he carries in his gourd. I don't have any more information on him.

Third is Hayato Yamada. Mission experience, 23 D-rank missions, 15 C-rank mission, 8 B-rank missions and 3 A-rank missions. He doesn't have a team, but he has been trained by several of Konoha's best shinobi. His ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu and genjutsu skills are pretty high and his Fūinjutsu skills are decent. He is the last living member of the mysterious Hayato-clan.

His Kekkei Genkai allows him extensive control over not just his own chakra, but others' chakra as well. He has so far mastered four of his clan's jutsus, including one where he searches his enemies mind with chakra and steals any useful information they've got.

The technique works better than the sharingan in stealing jutsus and works better than the Yamanaka's mind walking in interrogations."

Both Sasuke and Ino scoffed and sent angry glares at the ground.

Yamada was staring wide eyed at the genin who started explaining about the elemental nations, his rage slowly building up as he looked at him.

Not even the Hokage knew that last piece of information and here comes a random genin that knows everything about him!? He was definitely taking this guy into questioning.

Back in the room some commotion had started. Apparently Kabuto had talked badly about the new sound village and had agitated some sound nin.

He had to jump back to avoid some kunai thrown at him. Then came the third sound nin and aimed a punch at Kabuto's head. However the punch never connected because in between the two stood Yamada. Luckily no one knew it was him because of the ANBU uniform.

"Sound ninja, try something outside the exams again and I will have you disqualified and sent back to your own village." Yamada said. The sound ninja grumbled something under his breath before walking away with his team.

Yamada then turned to Kabuto. "Yakushi Kabuto, you and your team are under arrest for possession off and sharing limited information that only the Hokage should know." He stated calmly.

"Cat, you stay here and keep an eye on the rest of the genin, me and hawk will escort these three away." Yamada said into his commlink. "Hai taichou!" He heard from the two and seconds later, hawk appeared next to him.

"Let's go." Yamada said as they walked out of the exam room. No one noticed the smirk on Kabuto's face.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

As they were walking down the streets, Kabuto decided to strike off a conversation. "Are we going to the Hokage tower?" He asked in an amused tone for some reason.

"Shut up!" Yamada said to the handcuffed man. He heard a small chuckle, but the conversation ended there.

They walked for a while, until Yamada felt the presences behind him stop. "Why are you stopping?" He asked Hawk as he turned around.

He was however surprised when he saw his colleague knocked out on the ground and the three suspects free from their cuffs.

"How did you get free?" Yamada asked as he narrowed his eyes behind his mask. Kabuto smirked as he rubbed his sore wrists. "Wouldn't you like to know… Yamada-kun." He said shocking Yamada.

"How did you know it was me? More importantly, how did you get information that not even the Hokage knows?" Yamada asked casually and Kabuto's smirk widened.

"Oh, I know everything about you. As Orochimaru's assistant I have to know about the people he wants." Kabuto said in the calmest of tones.

Now Yamada turned from surprised to infuriated. "In fact, he sent us here to test you." Kabuto said as he pushed up his glasses. "You knew I was hiding and you wanted me to arrest you." Yamada growled out.

"You are very observant and you must be something since you are already in the ANBU." Kabuto said clapping his hands. "Enough of this Kabuto, let's just test the kid." The one named Yoroi said.

Kabuto nodded at him. Kabuto's two teammates walked on each side of Yamada, both in a fighting stance. Glancing between the two, Yamada prepared for just about everything.

With a flick of their wrists, the two threw a kunai each at Yamada. Yamada jumped back and the two kunai collided where his head would have been.

Yoroi jumped at Yamada, but Yamada jumped out of the before the punch connected. The punch connected with the ground and the ground shattered. Yamada then did a handseal he had used extremely often.

"Doton: Doryūsō!" He shouted as earth spears flew out of the ground towards Yoroi. The spears however was no match as Yoroi smashed them with his fists.

Yoroi however hadn't counted on Yamada jumping at him with a punch prepared for his head. Yoroi caught the punch and kept his hold. His hand then started glowing and Yamada's eyes widened.

'_Medical jutsu?' _He thought as Yoroi chuckled darkly. "I hope you've got a lot of chakra because I am now stealing it. You should start feeling weaker any minute now." He said with a smirk behind his face mask.

Yamada looked at Yoroi for a moment before he chuckled lightly. "You forget my bloodline limit, Yoroi." He said as he activated his bloodline limit. Yoroi's eyes widened as he tried to pull his hand back, but Yamada held on tight.

"This cheap copy of my bloodline limit won't work on me." Yamada said as he started stealing Yoroi's chakra reserves. This continued until Yoroi collapsed on the ground, alive of course, but just barely. The interrogation department would want the man alive for, well interrogation.

Then Yamada felt something snake around his arm several times. He turned to see the other one, Misumi, with his arm stretched to inhumane length. It was snaking around his arm and Misumi's other arm was on its way towards Yamada's other arm.

"My turn." Misumi said with a smirk behind his mask. Yamada tried pulling his left arm loose, but it was completely stuck. Using his right arm he pulled out his katana and narrowed his eyes at a chuckling Misumi.

"That sword won't work." He said with confidence. "Maybe a normal sword wouldn't work… but what happens if I infuse it with my wind chakra I wonder?" Yamada said with a grin as Misumi's eyes widened.

Before he could untangle his arm, Yamada had already made a cutting motion and cut straight through his arm. Misumi's scream was horrible as the rest of his arm bled uncontrollably.

"I'll kill you!" Misumi shouted as he charged with a kunai in his remaining hand. Yamada jumped out of the way and landed far away from Misumi.

'_Ok, let's see if the training has paid off.' _He thought as he started handseals. However he had to dodge several attacks from Misumi simply because there was too many handseals and too little time.

When he finally finished, he once again jumped far away and held the wrist of his hand with the other hand. He gathered all the lightning chakra he could muster and sparks started flying from his hand. The sound of birds chirping was heard as the Chidori formed in Yamada's hand.

Misumi fearfully took a step back and eyed Yamada carefully. Yamada looked up as soon as the jutsu was complete. He smirked at Misumi, although no one could see because off the ANBU mask.

Then with a burst of speed he went for Misumi who hadn't even moved. Before he even tried to move, Yamada was in front of him and thrust his hand forward.

"Chidori!" He shouted and seconds later he felt his hand go through Misumi's chest. Misumi coughed up some blood with his arms hanging at his sides.

Yamada pulled out his hand and watched as Misumi's dead body fell to the ground.

He sighed and turned around just in time to get a kick to the face from Kabuto. Said grey haired ninja smirked. "You didn't think you were done now did you Yamada-kun?" Kabuto asked as he watched Yamada getting up.

Yamada growled and got into his fighting stance. "Wasn't me beating those two a test enough?" He asked rather annoyed as he didn't imagine his day turning out like this.

"Afraid not." Kabuto said and then proceeded to charge Yamada. Only one thought made it into Yamada's mind. _'Fast!'_

He barely managed to block Kabuto's kick. It was much power behind the kick because Yamada skidded a couple of meters back. He soon had to block another kick followed up by a punch.

Yamada stayed on the defensive for some time and while he was fighting he wondered why no civilians had seen the fight yet. They were fighting in the middle of the street for crying out loud!

Kabuto jumped back with barley any bruises from the much bruised and somewhat hard breathing Yamada. "It seems that Orochimaru-sama overestimated your abilities, really disappointing." Kabuto said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Oh I'm just getting started." Yamada said angrily before he made an x with his arms. He closed his eyes to concentrate on one special seal he had on his body.

Kabuto watched as the gravity seal became visible and reformed itself. Since he didn't know about the seal, he was slightly curious and decided to let the kid do what he had to. He really didn't know how much he would regret that.

After a while the seal stopped moving and disappeared again. Yamada opened his eyes and had a wicked smirk on his face. "What seal was that, if you don't mind me asking? I have never even seen the seal master Jiraiya use it." Kabuto asked.

"It was a modified gravity seal." Yamada said and Kabuto's eyes widened. "You know how to make the gravity seal?" He asked slightly amazed. Yamada nodded. "That is not a small feature. There is very few people in this world that knows of that seal." Kabuto said.

"Enough talk, now the real fight begins." Yamada said before he disappeared in a burst of speed.

This time it was Kabuto's eyes that widened as he was kicked directly in the gut seconds after Yamada disappeared. He flew backwards and slammed into a building making a huge gaping hole in the wall.

A few minutes later Kabuto came flying out of the building straight for Yamada. The two clashed several times over the next ten minutes, both being very skilled as they both landed strikes on the other.

After a final clash, both jumped away. They were breathing slightly heavily and seemed somewhat worn out.

But it seemed Kabuto wasn't done as he started some handseals. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Kabuto shouted as the giant amount of water seemed to come from a nearby pond and formed a dragon.

Yamada got an idea as the dragon approached. It was crazy, but it would work. He focused lightning chakra in his hand for the second time; electricity sparkled from his hand again.

He made the lightning expand and it created a form of hound made completely of lightning chakra. "Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu!" Yamada shakily said as the hound sprinted towards Kabuto.

The hound charged at the water dragon, but dodged underneath it and continued directly towards Kabuto himself. Kabuto had to either dispel his own jutsu to avoid it or keep going and take the hit.

The lightning hound connected with Kabuto at the same time the water dragon connected with Yamada. One was electrified and the other was knocked back by a huge amount of water.

Yamada shakily stood on his legs, breathing hard as he had used two A-ranked jutsu he was not completely familiar with using. He casually looked around and found Kabuto no longer there.

He sighed heavily and lifted up his colleague. He ran straight for the Hokage tower.

When he arrived he burst through the door to his office. There were two other people in the office, but he didn't notice.

He placed his colleague on the ground and looked up at the Hokage. "Traitors… in the streets… Orochimaru… Kabuto..." He said between heavy breaths as his eyelids got extremely heavy.

Hiruzen seemed to have asked him something, but he didn't hear it and everything was a blur. He fell to his knees before he landed face first on the ground and let unconsciousness claim him.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Tenten was standing with her team in front of the huge gate that led to training ground 44, or also known as 'the forest of death'.

She suddenly got a very bad feeling in the bottom of her stomach. It wasn't because of the forest, it was something else. Whatever it was she just couldn't shake the bad feeling of something being wrong.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Hiruzen was in front of Yamada in a blink with worry written all over his face. Five of his other ANBU appeared next to him. "Two of you, take Lion and Hawk to the hospital. The three others will look for the traitors he talked about." The kage commanded and the ANBU disappeared in the blink of an eye.

'_Don't let this be as serious as I thought.'_ The old man thought as he walked back over to his desk.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_Yamada was brought before the reptilian eyed man now identified as Orochimaru. The snake sanin looked down at the five year old boy with amusement in his eyes._

_His father's bloody body was brought in front of him. "Say boy, is this your father?" Orochimaru asked. Yamada nodded his small head in fear. A blonde haired woman was brought up next to his father._

"_And is this your mother?" The sanin asked and Yamada nodded again. The woman looked up with tear filled eyes at her son, her only son and oldest child._

"_Please…" She said drawing Orochimaru's attention. "Please spare him. Take us just spare my son!" She said as the tears started streaming down her cheeks._

_There was silence for a moment; the only sound was the sobbing of Yamada's mother. Then a dark chuckle was heard. Everyone turned to the snake sanin who was chuckling to himself._

"_Don't worry about your son Kuroda. He is going to be my next body after all." The pale man said with amusement. Kuroda's head shot up with rage and tears in her eyes._

"_You bastard, don't you dare do that to our son!" she shouted and completely overlooked the scared five year old boy._

_Before she could continue her rant, Orochimaru stepped forward and separated Yamada's fathers head from his body. "Shut up or that will happen to you." Orochimaru said, no longer amused._

_Kuroda wanted to say something, but didn't. Instead she let the tears stream down her face and broke into small sobs. Orochimaru turned to his three companions. "Now then, let the slaughter begin." He said. The three nodded and jumped into action._

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Slowly Yamada opened his eyes. From the blurry outline of the room he could tell it was a hospital. He groaned as he got up into a sitting position. _'What the hell happened?' _He thought as he tried his hardest to remember.

Then it all came back to him. He had fought the three traitors and one of them had gotten away.

His thoughts then went back to the dream he had had recently. It seemed that whenever he was in a critical state, his memories would show him more of the massacre.

When he was younger he had been examined by a Yamanaka and it seemed that his mind had suppressed the memories of the massacre. He was told that either he would remember it as time went by or he would never remember it again.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the opening off the door. He looked over to see the Sandaime stepping in. He gave the old man a tired smile which the kage returned.

"We found the traitors." Hiruzen said. "Not all of them, it seems that Yakushi Kabuto also was a traitor. I couldn't beat him and he got away." Yamada said looking away. He was ashamed. As the guardian of the Hokage he should be able to at least defend himself, but he couldn't even manage that.

The Hokage placed his hand on Yamada's shoulder. "You did your best and it wasn't enough, but that should only encourage you to train harder." He said with a soft smile.

Yamada smiled back. "Yeah… I guess you're right." He replied. "Well I guess it's time for me to leave. I've got to oversee the preliminaries of the last part of the chunin exams."

"I will come with you." Yamada said as he pushed the cover aside. "No, you need to rest. You had five broken ribs, a dislocated arm and chakra depletion." The kage protested.

"Hokage-sama, you said the preliminaries of the last part of the exams right? In that case I have been sleeping five days. I think I've rested enough, besides I promised Tenten I would be there." Yamada countered and showed a victorious grin when the Hokage sighed in defeat.

"At least get some cloths on first." The old man mumbled. Yamada looked down at himself and noticed that the only cloths he was wearing was his boxers. His cheeks flushed red.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

As they arrived at the tower in the middle of the forest of death, they stumbled over Anko and Ibiki talking in hushed voices. Well, at least Ibiki since Anko was practically shouting.

Morino Ibiki was a tokubetsu jonin and was in charge of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. Ibiki had a large, imposing figure, which he complemented with a rugged head and face covered with old wounds and scars. Ibiki's head was always covered to conceal his burn marks and long slash marks. The scars were indicative of the physical torture he had endured in the past. As a child it was revealed that he had a short crop of silver hair.

"We can't let the gaki continue!" Anko shouted. "That is up to the Hokage to decide not us." Ibiki replied calmly. That was then they noticed the Sandaime coming up to them with one of his ANBU at his side.

This confused them because the ANBU always liked to stay unnoticed. "What is this argument about?" The aged kage asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hokage-sama, it seems that your former student, Orochimaru, has infiltrated the chunin exams and placed the cursed seal on Uchiha Sasuke." Ibiki said. Both he and Anko noticed the ANBU besides the Hokage tensed.

"I say we should pull him out of the exams." Anko said with determination. Yamada stepped forward. "Permission to speak freely, Hokage-sama." He asked.

The old kage thought about it for a second before nodding to him. Yamada straightened himself before he spoke. "Why not cancel the exams, sir? An S-class nukenin has entered Konoha and from what I have personally gathered, he has brought help. We should be on lockdown right at this moment." He said with a stern voice.

"We can't! The snake bastard told us to keep the exam going and it would be the same as to show weakness." Anko said trough gritted teeth.

"Even if it is to show weakness, is it better to possibly be invaded? So far two traitors have been arrested and one is on the loose, and now we get the information about Orochimaru being in the village. One of the sanin! In my opinion it is worth it to show a little weakness." Yamada countered and he actually was afraid Anko would attack him right then and there.

The Hokage had been thinking while the two argued and he took every argument into consideration. Finally he sighed and gained the three's attention.

"We will let the exams continue for now and only pull the boy out if he shows any signs of activating the cursed seal. After his match, Lion here will take him into a different room to do the Evil Sealing Method." The aged kage said.

Yamada and Anko agreed reluctantly while Ibiki agreed at once. "Now then, let's let the chunin hopefuls in." Hiruzen said and with that the room was filled with all the genin who had passed the forest.

Yamada already knew team seven had made it. Team 8 and 10 along with team Guy had also made it. He also noticed that the aggressive sound and Sand teams had made it.

The Hokage went into speech mode and Yamada knew it was time for him to go in zoned out modem however he didn't seem to manage it since the jonin sensei from the sound village seemed to eye him with… lust? Yamada shuddered and turned his attention to the genin.

"The preliminaries will now start." Hayate said and everybody looked up at the screen displaying names. It stopped at two names.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Kankuro**

At this Yamada smirked. Maybe the Uchiha would learn his lesson that he wasn't so high and mighty as he thought himself to be. Puppet users were usually a pain in the ass and the Sasuke couldn't use his chakra because then the cursed seal would activate.

The others went to their places in the viewing balconies and Yamada disappeared to watch from the shadows.

The two competitors entered the middle and the fight started. Kankuro pulled of the bundle on his back and it unraveled to show a puppet. The chakra strings connected with the puppet and it charged.

Sasuke was on the defensive from the start and it didn't seem to change since he couldn't use chakra. This continued for a while and Sasuke was still on the defensive.

However Sasuke seemed irritated by being toyed with and it wouldn't surprise Yamada if he activated the cursed seal.

As if on cue Sasuke used the great fireball jutsu and automatically activated the cursed seal. Yamada looked at the Hokage for the go ahead sign, but it never came.

Yamada watched with worry as the match turned around and now Kankuro was on the defensive. He saw Anko shout something at the Hokage. Hiruzen seemed to sigh before giving the sign to Yamada.

Yamada appeared behind Sasuke and chopped him in the neck and he fell unconscious. There were shouts of disapproval all over the place until the Hokage stood.

"Uchiha Sasuke is being pulled out of the exams because of medical reasons. He wanted to go on and we allowed him, but it seems it was more dangerous than we thought, therefore are we pulling him out." He said before he walked off and sat down in his seat again. No one noticed the disapproving look that came from the sound jonin.

Yamada grabbed the Uchiha's shoulder and shunshined out of the room into one of the side rooms. He didn't like this, but he was given the assignment to do it. He pulled off his shirt and began drawing seals on Sasuke's upper body.

When he was done he went through about twenty or so handseals before he placed his hand on the cursed seal. "Fūja Hōin!" He shouted and the seals started moving on Sasuke's body.

Sasuke's scream could be heard very well and Yamada was ever grateful that he was in an isolated room. Soon all the seals retracted into the cursed seal and Sasuke's body collapsed on the floor.

"It's been a long time Yamada-kun." Someone said and Yamada froze. That voice, there was no mistaking it. He turned around and sure enough, there stood Orochimaru of the sanin.

"What do you want?" Yamada practically spat at the sanin as he got into a defensive stance. Orochimaru pretended to be hurt by the venom in his voice.

"I am hurt Yamada-kun. Why so hostile?" He asked. Then a grin came to his face. "Maybe it is that I slaughtered your family right in front of you?" He said.

Yamada clenched his teeth. "Maybe it is because you were helpless to do nothing?" The sanin continued and Yamada could barely control his anger.

"Or is it the fact that I enjoyed their painful screams?" Orochimaru said and smirked as he got his wanted reaction. Yamada screamed and charged the sanin with wild fury.

He sent blow after blow at the sanin, but none of them connected. After a while the sanin caught both his fists and looked Yamada straight in the eye.

"If you want power to protect the ones you care about, why not come to me?" He asked with a smug smirk. "I will never become one of your twisted lab projects." He said.

Orochimaru smirked at him. "We will see what your opinion is after you have received my cursed mark." He said, however his mood turned into confusion as Yamada chuckled.

"You know the good thing about my bloodline? My opponent won't notice when I use it." Yamada said with a smirk. Orochimaru looked confused for a second, but soon realization dawned on his face.

He pushed Yamada away with extreme force before he started chuckling. "I knew you were a smart buy, just another proof that you fit perfectly to be my body." The snake sanin said.

He went through a couple of handseals. His neck started stretching towards Yamada who jumped back, but wasn't fast enough.

However before Orochimaru's head made it to his neck someone punched it out of the way. "That will only happen over my dead body." Kakashi said as he stepped out of the shadows.

With a chuckle, Orochimaru retracted his head. "We will meet again Yamada-kun." He said before he collapsed into a puddle of mud.

"Doton Kage Bunshin." Kakashi whispered before he turned to Yamada. "Are you alright?" He asked and Yamada nodded.

"Good, now we should probably return so that you can see your girlfriend preform. Don't worry I will take care of the Uchiha." Kakashi said as he picked up Sasuke's body.

"I wouldn't care about him even if the world depended on it, thanks by the way." Yamada muttered before he shunshined next to the Hokage.

"Did everything go as planned?" The old kage asked. "Yes however Orochimaru wanted to pay me a visit." Yamada said reluctantly. Hiruzen's eyes widened as he looked to Yamada.

"Did he place the cursed seal on you?" He asked worriedly, but relaxed as Yamada shook his head. "No, Kakashi-sensei stepped in just in time." Yamada said. The kage nodded and turned back to the matches. Yamada turned to the screen to see who was next.

Tenten vs. Sabaku no Temari

Yamada frowned; this would be a tough match for Tenten. From what Yamada could understand Temari was a wind user and could easily block any weapons Tenten threw at her.

He saw the two step down into the fighting circle and the fight started. Just as Yamada thought, Tenten was dominated by the wind user. The giant metal thing on her back was a giant fan which crated extremely powerful winds. It wasn't that he didn't believe in Tenten, he was just a realist.

Temari seemed to get tired of the match and opened her fan to the fullest. Yamada watched with worry as Tenten was lifted up into the air by the powerful wind and was cut several places on her body.

Now she was falling towards the ground however before she hit the ground, Yamada jumped in and saved her. "This match is over." He growled out to Hayate before he walked out with Tenten still in his arms.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada sat in a chair next to Tenten's hospital bed. He looked up when he heard the door open and saw Guy walking in.

"How is my youthful student?" Guy asked as he leaned against the wall. "She's a little worn out, but she will be fine. How are the match setups for the finals?" Yamada asked.

Guy handed him a paper which he scanned trough.

Match 1: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Neji

Match 2: Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Sabaku no Gaara

Match 3: Aburame Shino vs. Dosu Kinuta

Match 4: Sabaku no Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru

"That Naruto guy is going to lose against my Neji." Guy said with a proud smile. "Don't be so sure Guy, Naruto is a true genius of hard work." Yamada said, but regretted it at once as Guy started to ramble about the flames of youth.

He carefully snuck out of the room and headed towards the Hokage tower. He needed to have a talk with the old man.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"You want the month off to train?" The kage asked the Lion masked ANBU in front of him. The ANBU nodded. "Hai, if it is as you say that something will go down in the chunin exams then I need to prepare." He said as he took of his mask.

The Hokage sighed heavily. "Alright, permission granted." He said. The ANBU nodded. "Arigato, I would also like training ground 44 reserved for me. It is well secluded and no one will even think about spying there." Yamada continued.

Hiruzen sighed because he knew he couldn't change Yamada's mind once he wanted something. "Granted." He said.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Hokage-sama." Yamada said before he disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada was walking down the streets of Konoha. Out of nowhere Naruto ran up to him. "Yamada, good I found you! I need someone to train me for the finals! Can you train me, please?" Naruto asked almost too fast.

Although Yamada was flattered Naruto went to him for training he couldn't train him. He had his own training.

"Sorry Naruto, but I have my own training to do." Yamada said. Naruto looked confused. "But you are not in the finals! Why do you need to train?" He asked and Yamada wanted to facepalm. "I don't need to be in the finals to train, Naruto." He said while trying not to sound irritated.

"Why don't you ask Kakashi?" Yamada asked. "He said he had other things to do and left me with the stupid closet pervert Ebisu." Naruto muttered. If Yamada remembered correctly, Ebisu was Konohamaru's sensei.

"Well I'm sorry, but you have to ask someone else." He said before he continued walking down the street. Naruto pestered him a little longer for training, but gave up after a while.

Yamada entered the forest of death and sat down as he got far enough into the forest. He then pulled of the beautiful and huge scroll on his back and rolled it open. The first thing he noticed was the inscription on the top of the scroll

**Summoning Contract**

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**AN:** Whoho! Chapter thirteen is done! The ending is somewhat stressed, but I blame the fact that I had a busy week. In this chapter you got to see more of the jutsus Yamada knows. By now you are probably asking yourself 'why don't we get to know all the jutsus he knows?' well there is a simple answer to that. Deception is a ninja's greatest ally. ^_^

Don't forget to R&R!

Until next time!


	14. Chapter 14: Broken Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"**Summon or demon speaking"**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_One month later_

Yamada walked out of the forest of death with a big smile on his lips. He had just spent one month in the forest, never leaving and always training to get stronger.

His clothes were a little shredded and he had some wounds here and there, but otherwise he was fine. He had very early in his stay understood that the animals in the forest were not friendly… at all, but they tasted fantastically after being fried on a bonfire.

He decided to head by his apartment to get some new clothes before he headed towards the Hokage tower.

He arrived at the apartment and unlocked it. As he stepped in he noticed some very familiar shinobi sandals right inside the door.

Taking off his own sandals he walked quietly into the bedroom and sure enough, there was Tenten sleeping peacefully on his bed, or maybe their bed.

He smiled warmly at her sleeping form before he turned and walked into the bathroom. He hadn't been in a shower for an entire month and when he did it felt heavenly.

When he got out again, Tenten was still sleeping on the bed. He quietly crabbed onto the bed and snuggled into her. She stirred and lazily opened one eye.

When she saw who it was she mumbled something and then closed her eye. Seconds later it shot open again and she stared at him in shock.

"Did you miss me?" He asked with a smirk. He was then pulled into a very passionate kiss before she pulled back and hit him in the head.

"What was that for?" He asked while rubbing his head. "That was for leaving without telling me." She huffed and turned away from him pouting.

Yamada got an evil glint in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. "You are so cute when you're angry." He whispered in her ear which made her shudder.

He then leaned over her shoulder and kissed her neck softly. He kissed his way up to her lips and gave her another passion filled kiss. She seemed to gladly return the kiss with a slight surprise.

Her tongue made its way into his mouth, exploring inside until his tongue slowly started to wrestle with hers.

They reluctantly parted with heavy breathing, staring into each other's eyes. None of them really knew what to say. This was the first time they had shared such a passionate kiss and none of them could say that they didn't want more.

"You know, I've given our relationship a lot of thought lately… and… if you feel ready for it… then I want to… you know…" Tenten said with a deep blush on her face.

Yamada was at a loss of words as he looked down at Tenten's beautiful blushing face. He understood exactly what she meant. His mind was still processing the words. Honestly he felt immense glee at the fact that she trusted him that much.

Tenten saw the look of realization on his face and nervously looked down. "I-I just thought that since ninja usually live shorter life's… that we could… you know… you don't have to if…" She never got the chance to finish as Yamada placed his lips over hers. Her eyes immediately fluttered shut and she leaned more into the kiss.

"You talk too much." Yamada said with a soft smile before he kissed her again. They slowly started undressing the other, never ending the kiss.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Breathing heavily, Yamada rolled off of Tenten and landed on his back. He felt Tenten's naked body snuggle closer to him and he put an arm around her.

"That was amazing." Tenten sighed and Yamada could only nod in agreement. That was indeed something and he was glad he had experienced it.

He pulled her closer to himself and kissed her at the top of the head. "Let's just relax for a while." He said. She nodded and both closed their eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

They relaxed for longer than a while because four hours later Yamada was walking down the street towards the Hokage tower. Today had been the best day of his life and nothing could ruin it, at least he hoped so.

He was back in his normal ANBU uniform which he changed into after having to shower a second time because of certain… activities he and Tenten had been through.

He arrived a couple of minutes later at the Sarutobi's office. "Hokage-sama." He said as he entered the room and bowed his head. However the Hokage did no gestures to acknowledge him. He actually seemed to be focused on his paperwork which confused Yamada greatly.

He then heard the door behind him open and he turned to find the Hokage walking in. He soon after realized what was going on.

"Kage bunshin?" He asked the kage with a grin and got a nod and an equally big grin in return in return. "It's good to see you're back Yamada. Did you learn what you wanted to learn." Hiruzen asked as he sat down in the couch that was placed in the office.

Yamada nodded and sat down next to the kage. "Yes I learned my family's summoning jutsu and a few other jutsus as well." Yamada said with a proud smile.

The Hokage nodded. "Have you found Kabuto or Orochimaru?" Yamada asked, suddenly turning serious. The kage sighed and shook his head.

"No, they are very hard to find apparently. We did however get some information from our captive. It seems that Suna is going to betray us with sound and invade after the first rounds in the finals." He said and Yamada's eyes widened.

"Have you cancelled the exam?" He asked anxiously and again the Hokage shook his head. "Why not?" Yamada asked, now starting to lose his good mood.

"Because every group that arrived from both villages are being tracked by the ANBU. They will be taken out the second the invasion starts and it will fail." Yamada breathed out a relived sigh.

"I am sorry I questioned your judgment, Hokage-sama." He said bowing his head in shame. The Hokage patted him on the head. "Nothing to worry about, now I suspect you want your assignment for the day Lion." Hiruzen asked as he went into kage mode.

Yamada nodded and received a small mission he could do. The exam finals were after all only one day away and apparently the Hokage wanted all of his best ANBU in the stadium.

Yamada bowed deeply and then went on his way to complete the mission. It would probably not take too much time.

'_I wonder if Tenten is up for some activities tonight.' _He thought as a drop of blood ran from his nose.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

When Yamada woke up the next morning he felt totally relaxed. He looked to his right were Tenten was sleeping, using his arm as a pillow.

He pulled her closer and kissed her gently on the top of the head. "Ten-chan, time to wake up. The exams are today." He whispered while shaking her gently.

She mumbled something Yamada couldn't quite understand before she snuggled closer to him. He chuckled and shook her again. This time she opened her sleepy eyes.

"Do we have to?" She asked with a small cute pout. Yamada chuckled again and nodded. "Sorry, but one of us still has to work today and you've got a teammate to support." He said. He kissed her on the lips one time before he got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

He finished his shower, dried himself off and took on his uniform. He looked inside the room and noticed Tenten had gone back to sleep.

With an evil glint in his eyes, Yamada snuck up behind her and tackled her and started tickling her. She squealed at first in surprise before she started laughing uncontrollably. He tickled her in all the right spots and had her gasping for air because of laughing too much.

When he pulled back and she regained her breath, she sent him a glare and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "You are evil sometimes." She said with a mock-pout and turned around. Yamada put his arms around her and held her close.

"That's why you love me." He said in a joking manner and she rolled her eyes. He kissed her one last time before he took of across the rooftops.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

He arrived at the stadium minutes later. "Lion, take a look around the stadium. I want every security detail to be top notch." Yamada's taichou said. He nodded and jumped off.

When he was finished he headed straight for the kage box. He was assigned to guard the kage box directly along with four other ANBU.

He stayed in the shadows and watched the Hokage and the Kazekage interact from afar. He saw the participants arrive one by one down in the arena, but he hadn't seen Naruto yet though and it worried him a little.

It also worried him that he recognized the Kazekage's chakra signature from somewhere. He shrugged it off as a coincidence and returned his eyes towards the arena.

He saw Naruto running into the arena in the last second and was momentarily relived. He scanned the crowds for anything that should not be there. Apart from a few ANBU, Yamada didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

He knew to expect an invasion and he admitted he was very nervous about it. What if the Hokage's plan failed? What if they underestimated their opponents and got crushed? No, he wouldn't think such negative thoughts.

He had to have faith in the Hokage. He was the village leader after all. He turned his attention back to the match at hand which had already started.

There were now only three matches in the first round. That was because Dosu from sound had mysteriously disappeared the night before the exams and they had to change the setups. It was therefore decided that Shino would be sent on to the semi-finals.

He watched with amusement as Naruto was actually doing pretty well so far. The match was actually pretty even, but sometimes they stopped to talk or to just catch their breaths.

His eyes kept switching from the kage box and over to the matches.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The first three matches were now over and so far the results were rather interesting.

Naruto had barely won over Neji by using deception as any ninja should. Kankuro had forfeited the moment his name was called out. And Shikamaru had beaten the Suna kunoichi in a strategic battle.

Everything was going well and Yamada was actually starting to doubt that the invasion would take place after all.

But that soon changed as he saw white feathers fall from the sky over the arena. He started feeling sleepy. "Genjutsu!" He said to himself. He put his hands in the ram seal and gathered chakra before shouting 'Kai' making of the genjutsu go away.

He was blasted away from where he was hiding when an explosion shook the kage box. He landed on his feet and looked up just in time to see the Kazekage grab the Hokage and jump to a higher roof.

Cursing himself for not paying attention, Yamada jumped after them. However before he reached the two kages he had to stop as four people jumped to each edges of the roof and formed a barrier around the two.

He landed and started gathering his lightning chakra in his hand. "Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu!" He shouted and the lightning hound went at full speed towards the barrier.

It collided directly into the barrier, but didn't even make a dent. He growled and went through a new set of handseals. "Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!" He shouted as his arm tuned into sharp tree and shot at the barrier. The wood however burned on impact and Yamada had to dispatch the wood before he was burned.

"Bad idea… dam it!" He muttered to himself. He couldn't do anything. He was unable to get through the barrier and from the looks of it none of the other ANBU had any more luck.

The leader of the Hokage's personal ANBU appeared at Yamada side. "Lion, go help with the evacuations, we will watch over Hokage-sama." He said. Yamada wanted to argue, but he knew that if he did he could be executed for treason.

He did a quick bow the left in a blur of speed. Maybe he could be of use elsewhere.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Tenten sprang into action as she saw a couple of Sand shinobi gang up on one Konoha kunoichi. She sent a couple of kunai after one of the non-expecting ninja and killed him.

She then engaged two other sound shinobi who seemed to be taijutsu specialists. This made it extremely difficult for her since she was mostly a long range fighter, however she had practiced with a katana with Yamada and her skills with it was decent.

However before she even managed to get it out of her scroll, one of the sound shinobi was upon her. She had to jump back and left herself completely open for the other sound ninja.

A green blur jumped in the way and sent a roundhouse kick at her enemy. She looked closer and saw it was Lee. She nodded at him as thanks before she engaged the other one, not noticing the two masked shinobi watching her.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Danzo walked quickly through the halls of his secret base. This was the perfect moment for him. The village was more or less in chaos and they would just think it was a sound or sand shinobi dressed up as a Konoha ANBU.

'_It's time to take care of your little distraction Hayato Yamada.' _He thought with and evil smirk playing on his lips.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Another Suna shinobi fell dead before him. He had lost count on how many he had killed, but it didn't matter.

He turned to see a couple of civilians trapped by a sound ninja. He appeared behind the ninja, katana in hand, and separated his head from his body.

"Go, I'll cover you." He said to the two. The man nodded and he took the woman's hand before running down the street towards the Hokage monument.

It was first then Yamada looked around at the damage for the first time. Buildings were burning; dead ninjas littered the streets and medic ninjas running around like crazy.

'_So this is what a war zone looks like…'_ He thought while he was taking in the view. It wasn't pretty at all, but apparently it was necessary.

He turned his head towards the walls just as they were destroyed by a huge three headed snake. The next thing he saw was a giant toad he assumed was the great Gamabunta, appeared in a cloud of smoke and engaged the snake.

Gamabunta was a very large toad, who towered over trees, dwarfed most large rock formations, and was far larger than most buildings. He was colored a dull, rusty red, but around his eyes and chest were brighter red markings. He wore a large blue happi vest that had the kanji ebi on the back, and always carried a massive dosu blade at his hip. He also carried a large kiseru pipe which he often smokes.

However, Gamabunta seemed to be struggling with the monster snake at the moment. "Well then, let's help out." Yamada said to himself with a smirk behind his mask. He jumped on top of the highest building he could find before he bit his thumb just enough to draw blood and went through some well-practiced handseals.

As he finished the handseals he jumped off the building. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He shouted and thrust his hand downwards. A huge puff of smoke appeared and he felt himself standing on something soft and furry while he rose higher into the air.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Gamabunta and Jiraiya were having a hard time with the three headed snake. He seemed to struggle to get a good hit in because if he went after one of the heads, another would block it.

Their attention was brought elsewhere when they saw another huge puff of smoke. What stepped out of the smoke shocked them slightly.

"**I haven't seen him since the third shinobi war and then he was fighting for kiri, fought for the Hayato-clan if I remember correctly."** Gamabunta mumbled and Jiraiya could only nod in agreement.

The biggest reason they were shocked was mostly because this was no ordinary summon and it took above kage level chakra reserves to summon this one.

It was a beast known as the chimera. It was higher than Gamabunta on its highest and was pretty intimidating. The upper part of the body was the body of a lion with paws and silk fur while the lower part of the body was the one of a goat.

The tail was no ordinary tail either as it was the upper part of a snake. And as if that wasn't enough, it also had three heads instead off one. In the middle was the head of a lion, looking proud as every lion did.

The head to the right was the head of a goat and the head to the left was the head of a dragon with black scales and some kind of horns that went in a half circle on the back of the head.

The beast also had a couple of beautiful yet terrifying black wings on the separation between the goat body and the lion body.

"**Yamada, why have you summoned us?" **The lion head asked while looking up at its head where Yamada stood, breathing hard. (Picture Mufasa's voice from lion king)

Yamada lifted his shaking arm and pointed towards the three headed snake. "Please take care of it Kaze." He said to the beast in between gasps for breath. Summoning the chimera really took a lot of chakra and he barely managed it.

Each different head had a different name. The lion head was named Kaze, the dragon head's name was Kasai, the goat head was named Chikyuu and the snake\tail was named Kaminari.

Each head specialized in different elements. Kaze focused on wind element, Kasai focused on fire, Chikyuu focused on water and Kaminari focused on lightning.

Kaze, Chikyuu, Kaminari and Kasai looked to where Yamada's finger pointed and saw the three headed snake. **"We'll take care of it kid, meanwhile you can take a rest."** Kasai said in a gruff voice.

Down on the ground both enemy and friendly ninja stared in awe at the gigantic chimera. Some of them recognized it from the last war and was frightened while the younger generation stared in awe.

Yamada nodded and fell onto his rear end on top of Kaze's head. All three heads turned their attention back to the snake before the Chikyuu spotted Gamabunta.

"**Well, well, well… who do we have here? Gamabunta of the toads, it's been a while." **Chikyuusaid in a soft, delicate and yet stern voice. One could easily tell it was female.

"**It has, but this time it seems we are on the same side."** Gamabunta returned with a small nod. **"So it seems…"** Kaze head chimed in.

"**Not to interrupt the conversation, but shouldn't we focus on the task at hand?" **Kaminari hissed out. They turned to the three headed snake and sure enough, it was getting ready to charge them.

The chimera got into a fighting stance alongside Gamabunta. The three summons were at a standstill, none of them moving.

"**Fūton: Renkūdan!" **Kaze shouted, breaking the stand still and shooting a bullet of compressed air straight at the three headed snake at amazing speed. Jiraiya could actually feel the shockwave from the air bullet all the way over at Gamabunta's head.

'_Such power…' _He thought in awe.

"**Now I remember why I never beat them." **Gamabunta mumbled before he jumped in with his katana.

The three headed snake was not fast enough and was hit straight on by the air bullet. It skidded back a few feet and was immediately engaged by Gamabunta.

Kasai flexed the dragon wings on their back before taking off into the sky. It was quite a site, seeing such a huge beast flying around in the sky. It circled around Gamabunta and the snake, looking for an opening.

Gamabunta noticed this and jumped back. **"Raiton: rakurai!" **Kaminari hissed before shooting lightning out of his mouth which went three separate ways.

One of the lightning bolts hit one of the snake heads and it fell limp. The other two hissed at the now landed chimera and charged it. Kaze in one swift motion bit down on one of the heads while Kaminari bit down on the other one.

The now two headed snake hissed in pain and struggled against the grip, but the two heads kept their jaws clenched. **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **Kasai shouted sending a fireball at the junction between the two heads.

"**Gamayudan!" **Gamabunta shouted just as the chimera jumped back. He shot a bullet of oil at the snake and the fire intensified. The three headed snake didn't stand a chance and dispelled itself to the snake summon world.

Just then Gamabunta popped out and left Jiraiya falling to the ground. He was however caught by one of Kasai's wings and set gently to the ground.

"**We are going to dispel now Yamada. We need to regenerate our chakra."** Kaze said looking up at his head. Yamada nodded at him. "No problem, thanks for the help Kaze, Kasai, Kaminari and Chikyuu." He answered with a winded smile.

All four nodded at him before it poffed out of existence. Yamada gracefully flipped and landed in a crouch next to Jiraiya.

"Let's re-engage, Jiraiya-sama." The toad sanin nodded and charged inn. Yamada reached into his equipment pouch and took out a soldier's pill swallowing it. _'Thank god I remembered buying those.'_ He thought before charging in.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Tenten was doing well so far. The attackers seemed to be retreating and the invasion seemed to have failed. She was currently fighting a team of sound nin with Neji and Lee.

The sound ninja were trying to retreat when team Guy stumbled over them and engaged them.

Lee and Neji took care of the close range fighting while she was in the back, focusing on the long range fighting. She saw Yamada running towards them from the end of the clearing, his katana already pulled out.

The smiled softly letting her guard down for a minute. This however was a grave mistake as three senborn needles flew out of a nearby tree, hitting her in the back of the head.

Her body instantly went limp and she fell to the ground.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada watched in horror as Tenten fell to the ground just a few meters away from him. He shouted her name and dashed past everyone and fell to his knees by her side.

He felt for a pulse, any sign of life, anything! However he came up with nothing. He turned her around and noticed the senborn.

He pulled them out in hope of it just being a near death like state, but even then she didn't show any signs of life.

He inspected the needles closely and notices they had been poisoned. His eyes widened before he looked down at her body as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

He hugged her close to himself not wanting to believe what he had just witnessed. _'This can't be happening!'_ He thought in despair. His attention was brought elsewhere when he heard rustling in a nearby three.

Narrowing his tear filled eyes; he gently placed Tenten's body on the ground. He disappeared from sight and reappeared behind the person in the bushes.

He was shocked to discover a Konoha ANBU and started to wonder if this was the one who killed his girlfriend. However all doubt was washed from his mind as he saw the senborn needles in the ANBU's hand.

"You, YOU! You killed a fellow leaf shinobi! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK SOMEONE OF KONOHA!" Yamada shouted starteling the ANBU before Yamada slammed his fist into his stomach.

"Not only was she a leaf shinobi, but she was my girlfriend. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" Yamada shouted again before he slammed his foot into the ANBU's head. The ANBU flew back and broke through three trees before colliding with a boulder.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you!" The enraged boy shouted at the ANBU. He focused his lightning chakra into his hand. "Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu!" Yamada shouted and before the ANBU regained his bearings, the lightning hound slammed hard into him.

The ANBU screamed in agony as electricity surged through his body.

"Still alive? Good, then I can have some more fun! Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Yamada shouted after doing more handseals. The water that supplied the dragon was drained from all nearby trees and it slammed full force into the ANBU.

Somehow the ANBU was still alive, much to Yamada's joy. He did three more handseals and again focused his lightning chakra in his hand.

"Say hello to Shinigami for me." Yamada said before he charged at the ANBU. "Raikiri!" He shouted and thrust his hand forward into the ANBU's chest.

The force behind the technique was too much and the boulder cracked and the ANBU died instantly.

Yamada went back to where he had left Tenten's body. There were still no life signs and Yamada had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold back tears. He picked her up and disappeared in a shunshin.

He placed her down in the hidden cave within the Hokage's heads in the monument. He disappeared seconds later, not wanting to look at his dead girlfriend's body anymore.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada sat at his bed, staring into nothingness. He had just gotten word from Kakashi that the Hokage had fallen in battle.

The three people he was closest to in his life were gone, just disappeared from his life.

_Flashback_

_As they lay there snuggling, Yamada spoke. "Tenten?" He asked. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Promise me you will never leave me, ok?" He asked with worry in his eyes. Worry of being rejected._

"_I promise." She whispered softly and leaned up to kiss him. What she said next shocked him. "I love you." She whispered as she snuggled back into his chest._

"_I love you too." He answered after a while. They both drifted off into a peaceful sleep._

_Flashback end_

She had broken her promise. She did leave him for the next world.

No, NO! That was not what happened. He couldn't protect her. He wasn't strong enough to protect her. It was his fault, not hers and he first now realized that.

And Hiruzen, had he just paid attention he could have maybe done a difference against Orochimaru and the kage might still have been alive.

Orochimaru, that name brought anger to his thoughts. The snake sanin had once again taken someone he cared about and once again he couldn't do anything about it.

He punched the wall and his fist emerged on the other side of the wall, in one of the guestrooms. Didn't Kami think he had enough pain in his life already? He had already lost his clan, but no! He just had to lose his new family as well.

He landed on the only logical explanation he could find, he was cursed by Kami.

He felt like crying, but the tears never came. He wanted to cry so badly, but it was like the tears had dried inn. Every time he let someone close, they died. Maybe there was something in the saying 'as long as love exists there will always be hatred'.

Maybe he should just close himself in and never open up again for anyone, become heartless and never show emotion?

He looked at his nightstand. He had some pictures standing there as reminders of the good times.

He picked up the first one that was placed there. It was taken on his second academy day. It was a picture of the entire class, him standing next to Naruto who was standing glaring at Sasuke who was looking at Ino with an annoyed look. Sakura was standing next to Ino looking shyly at Yamada.

Shino stood next to Hinata who was pocking her finger together while Kiba tried to look impressive at her other side. Choji was eating a bag of chips while Shikamaru looked like he was sleeping.

He smiled fondly at the picture and moved onto the next one which was from their graduation day. No one had really changed much from the first year though.

He then moved on to the picture he had taken with Iruka the same day he beat him and became chunin. That was one of his prouder moments.

The next picture was off his first C-ranked mission. It was with team Guy. He was standing next to a blushing Tenten while having an arm around her waist. Neji was glaring slightly at him while Guy and Lee looked excited as ever.

He moved on to another picture, the only one he had taken with Yamato. They were sitting and eating dinner after one of their training sessions and the Hokage had snapped the picture while the two wasn't watching.

Yamato had however repaid the service by snapping a picture of Yamada and the Hokage eating together.

He suddenly realized that he would never hear his brother figures horrible comedy anymore, no longer get a lesson from his grandfather figure, but worst of all was that he would never see the girl he loved again.

He would never get to hold her in his arms again, never get to kiss her or tell her he loved her. It was a really depressing thought.

"_You, Tenten and Hokage-jiji are the only reasons I even stay in this village."_

He remembered his own words to Yamato. His eyes widened when he realized that he didn't have any reason to stay in the village. He had a couple of good friends left, but they couldn't fill the void that was left in his heart.

Staying in the village would also be a remainder about how badly he failed to protect those closest to him. He knew that the pain wouldn't disappear just because he left but… maybe it would be easier to bear if he wasn't reminded every day. Maybe it could even help him forget.

The hunter ninja he could probably handle. Being in the ANBU for a while had its benefits.

Making his decision, Yamada rose from the bed. He would need a lot of storage scrolls.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

While the village was in chaos, the perfect moment to strike his target. This was the thoughts running through Danzo's head. He had already sent out a squad of his best ROOT members to capture Yamada. Soon he would work for him.

Someone ended that Tenten girl's life before his ROOT agents could, but it didn't matter as long as she was dead.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The apartment was emptied. There was nothing left, not even the furniture. On his back he had a backpack stuffed with scrolls. The scrolls themselves were filled to the brim with everything necessary and everything he owned.

He frowned at the thought that this would be his last moment in the apartment he had spent six years of his life in, but he couldn't stay anymore.

He looked at his uniform which lay neatly folded in the middle of the living room. He was no longer an ANBU of Konoha.

He lifted his hand which held his leaf hitai ate. He lifted a kunai and with one quick motion made a slash over the symbol. He then placed it next to the small note he had prepared for whoever discovered it first.

He opened the door to his apartment and stepped out. Since the invasion the village had been one giant chaos, so he could easily slip away.

He walked down the street towards the main gate. He had a stern look in his eyes and hoped above all that no one he knew would notice him.

He arrived at the gates and stopped as Kakashi appeared in front of him. The two stared at each other for a while, none of them saying a word.

"There isn't anything I can say to make you stay is there?" Kakashi asked although he already knew the answer. He got his confirmation when Yamada shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, but this is something I have to do." He answered, shocking Kakashi at how emotionless his voice sounded. Kakashi was a little disappointed, but didn't voice his opinion.

"Will you ever return?" Kakashi asked with a small glimmer of hope. There was a short moment where no answer was given.

"No." Came the short reply that crushed Kakashi's hope. Yamada walked forward until he stood side by side with Kakashi.

"I'm sorry sensei, I'm worse than trash." Yamada muttered before he continued his walk. Kakashi couldn't help it and a tear slipped from his uncovered eye.

He turned around, but Yamada was already out of sight. "No you're not Yamada." Kakashi whispered another tear slipped from his eye before he turned and walked back into the village.

He had once again lost a teammate and a good friend.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada was a couple of miles outside of Konoha before he decided to stop. He brought his hands into a handseal he used very often.

"Taju kage bunshin no jutsu!" He shouted and one hundred clones appeared. He wasn't stupid and knew the hunter ninja wouldn't be far behind.

That's why he made the kage bunshins. He made them to spread his scent out more so that ninken couldn't find him. He also did it so that his trail would be messed up.

He sent out the clones, all in different directions. He then jumped down onto the road. He pulled on a gray cloak with a hood and put it on. He didn't want to be recognized by anyone at all. Who knew, he might have met someone he had met on a previous mission.

He walked for an hour or so before he arrived at a small town. It was very close to Konoha and probably one of the first places hunter-nin would check so he couldn't stay long.

He was actually planning to walk straight through until something caught his attention. He saw a couple of merchants that seemed to be discussing something.

Upon closer inspection, Yamada found out that they were discussing their own safety.

"We can't head out otosan. There are too many bandits out there. We need someone to protect us." The girl of the two said. "But hidden villages charge too much and I don't see any wandering shinobi out here." Her father argued back.

Yamada found the conversation interesting and decided to step in. "Where are you headed?" He asked the man. The man turned a skeptical eye towards Yamada.

"What's it to you?" The man snapped back. "Otosan, don't be so rude! I'm sorry about him. We're headed towards wave. Since the new bridge there was built the place has become quite a place for merchants, but we can't leave. There are simply too many bandits." The daughter informed him.

They were headed to wave? Yamada hadn't actually thought about where he was headed, but why not wave, at least for a little while.

_Flashback_

"_I'm going to miss you so much." Haku said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Yamada put his hand on her cheek and wiped the tear away. "I will miss you too. Just remember that if it ends up not working out with Tenten, I will come back here for you. That is a promise." He said in a soft tone, almost a whisper._

_Flashback end_

He remembered his words to Haku. He had promised her to come back for her if it didn't work out, but things had changed? He had decided to become emotionless and not let anybody inn, but it wouldn't be half bad to have a companion on his travels. Maybe Haku was interested?

He shoved those thoughts to the back of him mind and looked up at the girl and her father.

"I can escort you to wave." He said his voice now emotionless. The older male snorted. "Yeah right kid, and I am the Hokage." He joked before he turned around.

"I am in fact a wandering ninja sir. And I was once in the Konohagakure ANBU." Now that got both of their attention. "Prove it." The man said despite his daughters protests.

Yamada nodded. "You see that tree over there?" He asked the man and he nodded. In one swift motion Yamada pulled the katana from his back. A second later he appeared behind the tree which now was laying on the ground, sliced in two.

The man stood there gaping while the daughter had a confident smirk plastered on her face. Maybe this boy really could protect them… and maybe he was single.

"Ok, I believe you. How about a thousand ryo in pay?" the man asked after he got over his shock. Yamada however shook his head. "I don't need a payment; I'll do it for free. I have some friends in wave I want to visit anyway." He said.

The daughter wanted to protest, but her father placed his hand over her mouth. He wouldn't say no to free protection. "Let's head out then." He said overlooking the glare he got from his daughter.

"I'm Kazuma by the way and this is my daughter Miharu." The man now known as Kazuma said. Yamada nodded at the two. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Yamada." He replied and stretched out his hand to shake with Kazuma.

They set out only a moment later.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Danzo-sama, Hayato seems to have disappeared from the village. We found this in his ROOT ANBU said to its leader. He then handed over the sliced Konoha hitai ate and the note.

Danzo read over the note before he crumbled it and burned it. This was not good. Now the boy was a threat to Konoha instead of her tool.

"Sent out search teams immediately and get the council gathered. They will want to know about this." Danzo said and the ROOT operative nodded before he disappeared.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

As Yamada and the two merchants were walking they decided to strike off a conversation.

"So why did you leave you're village?" Miharu asked curiously. Yamada's eyes softened for a second before they turned stone hard again. "Personal reasons and no I don't want to talk about it." He said rather harshly.

The continued to walk in silence until a person stepped in front of them. This person had an Amegakure headband and a fancy looking sword. "Hand over everything you have merchants." The ninja said in a commanding voice.

Yamada stepped forward and pulled out his katana. "It would be wise of you to just walk away." He said in a calm and dangerous tone. The man started laughing at him.

"You don't scare me boy." He said with a confident smirk. "As you wish." Yamada said with a smirk of his own.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Yamada shouted and two clones of him appeared. The clones then jumped on each side of the enemy ninja.

"Mikazuki no Mai!" Yamada shouted as his enemy was charged from the sides by his clones while the real one came from above.

All the civilians saw were an afterimage of Yamada and his clones going at full speed towards the man.

Not long after this did the man fall over, dead. The two civilians carefully approached Yamada as he was about to cut of the head of the dead ninja.

When they asked him why he did it he said it was to collect the bounty. Yamada the looked at the sword more closely and his eyes widened in realization.

"Raijin no Ken!" He whispered in awe. "What?" The two civilians asked at the same time. Yamada turned to them and held up the sword. "Raijin no Ken, also known as the Sword of the Thunder God. This sword was owned by Tobirama Senju, Konoha's second Hokage." Yamada said still awestruck.

The two civilians didn't understand what was so special about the sword, but didn't voice their opinions.

After Yamada sealed the sword and head into a scroll, he burned the body and they continued their walk towards wave.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**AN:** Hmm… I feel like the chapters are getting worse and worse. I didn't have much inspiration this week. I really need to get my stuff together. The chapter is also a little shorter than normal. I promise to shape up next week, believe it! Anyways we are leaving the cannon story now and stuff will be very different here on out.

Oh, and please don't kill me for killing Tenten!

Don't forget to R&R!

Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15: Emotions Or No Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"**Summon or demon speaking"**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Like I said, last chapter was really bad in my opinion, but hopefully this chapter can make up for it.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada saw the newly constructed bridge that went over to wave in the distance. It was indeed a beautiful bridge, but that was not what was on Yamada's mind.

Yamada was lost in thought about the new sword he had… acquired. The Sword of the Thunder God that belonged to the second Hokage. How did that thief get his hands on it?

After Yamada had examined the body of his fallen enemy, he had noticed that the man was a former Konoha ninja. He must have deflected from the village when he stole the sword and probably headed straight for kiri.

He had also found out the name of the nuke-nin. His name was apparently Rokushō Aoi. Yamada hadn't heard of the man before so he couldn't be a famous nuke-nin like Uchiha Itachi and from the way he carried himself it was rather obvious he thought he was unbeatable.

Yamada snapped out of his thoughts as the three reached the front of the bridge. The name of the bridge was chiseled into a beautifully decorated stone along with a few words.

_This bridge is dedicated to the heroes of wave, who almost lost their lives to help our country. They brought hope back to our town and helped us complete the bridge. _

_The bridge of hope_

Yamada couldn't help but to smile slightly at the stone. Those were some fond memories. But only seconds later did he suppress his emotions and put on his emotionless mask again.

"Let's move." He said to the two others who obeyed. They did however wonder who the heroes of wave where and why their protector smiled for the first time since they had met.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Thank you for escorting us." Kazuma said with a small smile. "No problem at all, now goodbye." Yamada responded without emotion before he walked off towards Tazuna's house before either of the two could say anything.

When he arrived he was slightly happy to see that the house looked better then when they left wave. Tazuna probably earned a lot of money. Wait, dam it! He wasn't supposed to feel emotions.

Taking a deep calming breath, he stepped up and knocked on the door. There was some shuffling inside before the door opened revealing Tsunami.

"How can I help you sir?" She asked with a kind smile, not recognizing Yamada under the hood. "I am here to visit some old friends." Yamada said as he removed his hood. Tsunami gasped before her friendly smile returned.

"It's good to see you again Yamada-kun. Please come in." She said and motioned for him to step inside. Yamada obliged and walked into the living room and sat down while putting his backpack on the ground next to him.

"Where is Tazuna and Inari?" Yamada asked. "My father is working and Inari is helping him. Oh and Haku is up at Zabuza's grave. She should be back soon. Do you want some tea?" She asked from the kitchen.

"No thanks, I will probably not stay long. I am just here for a short break then I will leave." Yamada said looking around the living room.

"Nonsense, you can at least stay one night." Tsunami insisted as she walked out from the kitchen. "I am already making dinner for when the others comes back and I always make too much. I would really appreciate it if you stayed and helped us eat it up."

Yamada sighed slightly. This would put his schedule off. It wouldn't be long until the hunter-nin would catch up to him, but he could probably spare one night right?

"Fine, but only one night." He said as he removed some of his equipment. "Great, I will make the guest room ready! You can place your things there." Tsunami said happily.

Yamada nodded and followed her up the stairs. He placed his backpack down inside the room and sat down on the futon. He then proceeded to unsealed one of the scrolls.

This scroll he had found unusual. He found it in the chest his father had left behind, but it was not a jutsu. It was some kind of weird riddle and Yamada couldn't seem to figure it out.

He had spent hours trying to figure out what it meant, but he just didn't understand it.

_Below the mansion where you were born,_

_where the dead rest in eternity._

_Where three walls meet and south points north._

_There you will find a secret._

_This secret is guarded well._

_And only someone with pure blood_

_and someone who leads,_

_will be able to open it._

'_Below the mansion where you were born'_ that had to be the main family's house in the compound.

'_Where the dead rest in eternity'_ that had to be where the former clan heads' chests were. In the Hayato clan, when a clan head passed away, he would be placed in a chest and placed in a secret room in the main house basement. Yamada always found this kind of creepy, but it didn't really matter anymore.

'_Where three walls meet and south points north'_ this was the part he was stuck at. He couldn't find out what it meant. The riddle didn't make any sense in his opinion, but he would find it out no matter what.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the door to the guest room being basically kicked open. His head snapped up just in time to see Haku before she jumped at him, knocking him onto his back.

She was breathing hard, that much was obvious. However the feeling of happiness that radiated from her was practically overwhelming.

Without even thinking about it, Yamada wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the hug. That is until he inwardly cursed himself for letting his emotions get the better of him.

She pulled back and was actually about to kiss him, but he turned his head away from her. As she realized what she had almost done she slowly pulled back. "I'm sor…" she started, but was cut off as she was pulled into a new embrace.

She was even more shocked when she heard him sob. She didn't understand why, but she let him cry for now. Hopefully he would tell her what was wrong. It really hurt for her to see him like this.

"She's gone." He managed to sob out which confused her even more. "She was killed right in front of me and I couldn't do anything." He sobbed and she now understood.

The other girl he had talked about last time they met. She must have died in battle, or at least she assumed that was what had happened.

Yamada realized something in that moment. Up until now he had been denying himself to cry and accept her being gone, but now he had cracked. He couldn't take the sorrow and appreciated Haku's support right now.

You don't know how much something means to you before it's too late. You only know you love her when you let her go. That was the lesson he learned that day.

Yamada cried on her shoulder for a while until he finally regained his composure. "Thanks… I needed that badly." He said and pulled back to arm's length which disappointed Haku a little.

She put on a gentle smile and took his hand in hers. "I will always be here if you need me." She reassured him. He smiled at her and was genuinely happy that he went to wave.

"Haku, Yamada dinners ready!" Tsunami shouted form downstairs. They both rose from their positions and headed down the stairs._ Maybe blocking away my emotions is a bad idea.'_ Yamada thought while the two walked down the stairs. But if he let Haku get close to him and she died, would it still be worth it?

Yamada was extremely confused and continued his thinking process through the dinner.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The council of Konoha, who now had full control over Konoha until they could get a new Hokage, sat assembled on the request of Danzo.

"What is this about Danzo." Homura asked curiously. All eyes turned to him as he rose and cleared his voice.

"It seems that Hayato Yamada has deflected from the village." There were gasps all around the room and shouts of dissaproval. "Why would he do that?" Hiashi asked.

"It would seem that the death of the Hokage, Yamato and his girlfriend was too much to bear for him and he did the exact same thing that Tsunade Senju did when she lost her loved ones. The only difference was that Tsunade was allowed to leave." Danzo clarified.

"The demon brat probably had a hand in pressing him to leave." A random civilian council member said and he got many nods in agreement.

"I suggest that we put him in our bingo book as a missing ninja that is to be captured on sight." Danzo continued.

"What? Is that all we are going to do? The boy has the Mokuton for crying out loud! If word gets out about us losing the only Mokuton user left then other nations will swarm the boy! Not to mention his own bloodline limit!" Koharu shouted in disapproval.

"I have already sent out two squads of hunter-nin after him, but that's all we can afford for now. Or did you forget we were invaded?" Danzo asked narrowing his eyes. Koharu grumbled something under her breath, but agreed to what Danzo said.

"Now on to the next matter at hands, who should be the next Hokage? Danzo asked.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada had spent the dinner telling stories to Tazuna and his family. When he was asked why he was there he had just told them he had taken some time off to get over his loss.

He had told the rest of the family that he had lost someone close to him and they showed him so much sympathy that he was actually debating on staying.

He however knew he couldn't stay. He wouldn't risk Tazuna's family getting attacked by hunter-nin just because of him.

Right now he was standing in his room and was getting ready to go to bed. His attention was brought to the door as he heard it open. Haku walked in, closed the door and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok, why are you really here?" She asked. "I told you guys, I got some time off to get over the loss." Yamada lied.

"Then why do you have a backpack that is packed with supplies for at least a month? And why would they give you time off right after an invasion?" She asked as she questioningly raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you believe me?" Yamada asked.

"Why are you lying to me?" Haku snapped back with hurt in her eyes. _'Great, here come the puppy eyes…' _Yamada thought. He tried to resist, but Haku seemed to have practiced her puppy eyes.

"Fine, I came here because I abandoned Konoha." He finally admitted. Haku's eyes widened at the honest answer. "Why?" She asked.

"Because I lost the only three people I cared about in Konoha and I held no love for the village itself." He answered. "Why did you come here then?" Haku asked with a slight hint of hope.

"I came here to ask… you if you would come with me to travel. I can't stay here because of the hunter-nin and I really want you to come with me." He said while looking down. He knew he was asking a lot from her, but he really needed support. At least until he got over Tenten's death.

'_Well, this wasn't what I was hoping for him to say… but I will get to spend a lot of time with him.' _ Was Haku's thought process as she was thinking over Yamada's suggestion.

"I…" She began and Yamada held his breath. "I would love to come with you." She finished and Yamada sighed in relief before he engulfed Haku in a hug.

"Thank you, but we have to leave tomorrow." He said and she nodded in understanding. "I will go pack." Haku said and walked out of Yamada's room.

Yamada changed into his pajama and crawled into the futon. _'What a day…' _He thought right before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The next morning Yamada and Haku stood ready, both with a backpack. Haku had put on her old hunter-nin uniform because it was easier to travel in than a kimono.

Before them stood Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari who was there to see them off.

"Take care you two." Tsunami said with a smile. Yamada and Haku nodded. "We will, don't worry." Yamada said and smiled at the three. They said their goodbyes and started walking towards the bridge.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_Two weeks later_

She woke up in a dark room. The walls, celling and floor where white, but the lights where off. Her back felt stiff and she saw she was lying on a stretcher.

What had happened to her?

The next thing she noticed was that there where many stretchers around the room with white sheets covering them. She shakily tried to stand, but her feet gave out beneath her.

How long had she been out?

Why was her legs so weak and why was it so hard to remember what happened? She got to her feet again and stumbled over to the closest stretcher.

She leaned against it, but something was off on it. There were some weird clumps underneath the sheet. She slowly pulled away the sheet and what was underneath it made her stumble back in fright. She fell in her behind with fear filled eyes.

There was a body underneath the sheet and by the looks of it the person was dead. Upon further inspection she noticed that there were bodies under every blanket.

Was she in a morgue? Why was she in a morgue? She started going through her memories, trying her hardest to remember what had happened.

She had gone to the arena to watch the tournament, the invasion had started and… she had engaged enemy ninja. Yeah, that sounded right.

What had happened after that? The enemy had… started their retreat… yes, that's right. Then she… saw someone running towards her…

And then… she had felt this pain in the back of the neck… and... She must have fallen unconscious after that. But why would people believe she was dead?

The girl was brought out of her thoughts when a door opened. She quickly covered herself with the nearest sheet and looked up to see a blonde woman enter the room.

The woman turned on the lights which blinded her for a minute. When she got used to the light she looked at the woman who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Uh… how did you get inn her?" The woman asked her with a confused expression.

The woman was a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. Her hair was tied in two loose ponytails.

"I don't know, I woke up here moments ago." The girl answered nervously. It didn't help that she was practically nude either.

"What's your name?" The woman asked. "My name is Tenten." The young girl said with a small smile. "You didn't really think I was going to kill her off, did you?)

"Ok Tenten, I will try to find out how you ended up here. Meanwhile why don't you come with me so that I can get you some clothes." The woman asked while returning the smile.

Tenten nodded and followed the woman out with the sheet still covering her body.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Tenten sat in the Godaime Hokage's office, now with cloths on. She had been very shocked to find out that the third had died in battle and the first thought that came to her mind was if Yamada was alright.

She was afraid he would do something stupid since she was presumed dead, but why would someone want her dead?

She snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened and Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage, walked in and sat down behind her desk.

"Ok, first things first. The reason the doctors thought you were dead was because you were put in a near death like state." Tsunade begun. "But why didn't I wake up when they pulled out the needles?" Tenten asked.

"I was getting to that. The reason you didn't wake up was because the needles was covered in poison that kept you in that state for two weeks." The Godaime said.

"But that still doesn't explain why someone would want to put you out. As for the medical checkup I did on you… well let's just say it was interesting." The kage said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked while a little confused. "Let me ask you a question. Have you been… with someone in the last month?" The blond asked and Tenten nearly chocked.

"W-what?" She asked while blushing. "It's ok, you can tell me. I am a medic first and foremost." Tsunade urged. Tenten looked down at the ground and nodded because she didn't trust her voice. A deep blush covered her face.

"Whether it's as bad or good news is up to you, but congratulations. You're pregnant." Tsunade said. She heard a thump and when she looked up from her paperwork, she saw Tenten lying on the ground unconscious.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada and Haku had been traveling for about two weeks now. They went from town to town and did simple missions that people wanted done.

Yamada had taken to wear a mask that covered the lower part of his face. Everything from the eyes and up was not covered though. He was still wearing the light gray cloak and the hood was always over his head.

Haku hadn't changed much in the clothing department. She still wore the hunter-nin outfit and still wore the hunter-nin mask. She was, however, trying to get closer to Yamada in any way she could and right now that was by being as supportive as possible.

She knew that he hadn't gotten over his loss, but she just couldn't help but feel that she now had a chance to be with him.

Both had trained a lot over the two weeks and both were getting stronger each day. Haku had even let him integrate ice release into his DNA and she had started teaching him.

Right now they were both in their hotel room. They had just done a mission for the leader of the town and when they finished, it was too late for travel so they decided to stay for the night.

Yamada was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling while Haku was mediating at hers.

Yamada suddenly stood and walked towards the door. "I'm going to take a walk around the village." He said as he opened the door. "Don't get into trouble." Haku said without even opening her eyes and he stopped in his tracks.

"When have I ever…" He stopped his words as Haku shot him a knowing look. "Alright." He said and walked out.

As soon as he disappeared out the door, Haku closed her eyes again and a smirk appeared on her face. Yamada had gotten them into trouble more than once. She had also gotten to know him better and she felt like she was making progress with him.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Tenten groggily opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on the couch in the Hokage's office and the kage herself were sitting doing paperwork.

"That wasn't a dream, was it?" She asked as she sat up. "Nope! Now we need to discuss, what will you do with it? Abortion, keeping it or placing it out for adoption." The blond said, not even looking up from her paperwork.

Tenten shakily walked over and sat down in the chair in front of her. "I… don't know…" Tenten said looking down. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and frowned.

"You do know who the father is right?" She asked with a little concern. Tenten nodded and Tsunade breathed in relief.

"Well, tell me who it is and I will send my ANBU to fetch him." The Godaime said with a smile.

"Hayato Yamada." Tenten said. "Oh boy…" Tsunade said with a sigh and she slumped in her chair.

"What is it? Did something happen to him?" Tenten asked, now concerned. "You could say that." The blond said.

She pulled open a drawer on her desk and handed Tenten a small black book. "Open it on the marked page." The kage instructed and Tenten obeyed. As she was reading her eyes widened considerably before she broke down in tears.

_Hayato Yamada, A-rank missing-nin of Konohagakure no Sato and former ANBU of Konoha._

_Description: Yamada let's his dark blond hair fall naturally around his face and has blond-grey eyes. He generally wears a light-gray cloak with a Konoha flak jacket underneath and dark-green pants._

_Affinities: Earth, fire, lightning, water and wind. Wood, bloodline limit. Extensive control over his own and others' chakra, bloodline limit._

_Taijutsu: B-rank_

_Genjutsu: C-rank_

_Ninjutsu: A-rank_

_Kenjutsu: A-rank_

_Fūinjutsu: C-rank_

_If encountered: capture on sight._

Tenten was trying to stifle her sobs, but she just couldn't how could he leave her? What right did he have to leave her? Didn't he love her anymore?

"His hitai ate was found in his apartment with a note. The note described that he couldn't bear to live in a place where he would be reminded daily of how he lost his loved ones." Tsunade said softly, trying to ease the inner conflict the girl seemed to have.

'_Of course, how could I have been so stupid?' _Tenten thought. Of course he still loved her; he just thought she was dead.

She now understood why he left. He had lost his three most precious people and couldn't take it… and here she was sitting accusing him. She suddenly felt guilt, a lot of guilt.

Tenten wiped away her tears and stood up. "We have to find him and bring him back." She said with new determination. Tsunade smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Well I like your determination, but considering that you're pregnant then you will only be on active duty for a couple of months. Now the hunter-nin has been searching for him for two weeks now and hasn't found him so I doubt you will have more luck over a couple of months.

Don't get me wrong, I want to bring the kid back, but you should at least wait with searching until after you get the child." She told the girl. Tenten thought it over and saw the logic in the statement and reluctantly nodded.

Tsunade now turned serious. "Now over on a different subject. After you go off duty you can no longer train with your team, but if you want to… then I can teach you under that time. In fact we can start tomorrow if you want to." She said and blinked in surprise when Tenten's face was millimeters from her own and she had stars in her eyes.

"Really? You would really teach me? I would love too! You are my idol!" Tenten blurted out and Tsunade had to cover her ears.

"Not if you continue on that behavior." Tsunade sternly said. She was once again surprised to see Tenten now kneeling on the floor.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, please still teach me!" She shouted and Tsunade sweat-dropped. "I have to do something about that." Tsunade mumbled to herself.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

As Yamada was walking down the streets he couldn't help but to think of what had happened in his life so far. It had indeed been a bumpy ride and there was much he wanted to change, but he knew that it was impossible to master time travel.

He's life had started out simple, a simple clan heir from one of Mizu no Kuni's mightiest clans. It then went horribly wrong as he had to witness his clan's destruction.

Of course if that didn't happen he wouldn't have met Yamato. One of the only people outside his clan he considered family. Then he met Sarutobi Hiruzen, his grandfather figure.

And then there was Tenten. Yamada could feel a tear come to his eye by the thought of his deceased girlfriend. He shook his head and thought about something else.

He thought about his first academy day. The first time he showed up the Uchiha. He chuckled at the memory.

_Flashback (Just a recap from 'the academy part 2')_

_Sasuke started it off with a punch to Yamada's gut. Yamada blocked the punch and went around Sasuke. However Sasuke didn't notice this and was sent flying with a kick to the head. "Is that the best you've got Uchiha?" Yamada said looking around as if nothing had happened._

_Yamada turned to Sasuke and could see the anger inn his eyes, just what he wanted. The Third had thought him an important lesson. When someone gets angry, they make mistakes._

_He sent a roundhouse kick at Yamada's head, only for him to duck under it and preform a sweep kick at Sasuke's feet. "You have some anger issues." He smirked at Sasuke's furious expression _

"_SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted as he threw a punch at Yamada. However Yamada had let his guard down, something he now regretted as he landed on his back on the ground. Now Sasuke stood over him._

"_You were saying, Hayato?" Sasuke asked. His arrogant smirk back on his face. "I'm saying that this just got interesting." Yamada answer with a smirk of his own. _

_Suddenly Sasuke fell to the ground and Yamada had gotten to his feet. Yamada had performed a sweep-kick in his position on the ground and had in the same movement gotten himself off the ground. "You let your guard down, Uchiha." Sasuke got off the ground and charged at Yamada._

_The girls in the class that was watching where split into two groups. One was cheering for Sasuke and the other was cheering for Yamada. The boys were just standing there awkwardly and slightly jealous._

_Back in the fight Sasuke again hit the ground after several attempts on getting inside Yamada's guard. It seemed like he was now fighting seriously, but what would you expect from a boy trained by the Hokage?_

"_Are you going to give up or do I have to beat you into the ground again?" Yamada when he was fighting seriously was completely focused on the match and never let his guard down._

_Growling angrily as he got too he's feet he charged Yamada once again. He threw a punch at Yamada's gut. But instead of blocking his punch, Yamada grabbed his arm. Yamada then twisted his arm into a position behind his back where it could easily be broken._

_He then started walking towards the edge of the circle and Sasuke was forced to too walk in front of him because of his arm. When they reached the edge Yamada gave Sasuke a hard push and he stumbled out of the circle._

"_Winner, Hayato Yamada." Iruka said. Sasuke was boiling with anger. His pride had been hurt and someone was going to pay for it._

_As he got up he performed a few handseals. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" he said sending a giant fireball at Yamada, but Yamada had not let his guar down because he knew Sasuke's ego was too big to let him loose._

_He made a few handseals himself. "Doton: Doryūheki!" He said as he slammed his hand into the ground. In front of him rose a giant stone wall. The fireball slammed into the wall, but it didn't budge._

_Sasuke was more or less relived when his fireball hit the wall. He had almost killed a fellow student. But relief was soon replaced with anger. 'He blocked my best jutsu!' Sasuke shouted in his mind._

"_Aren't you going to start the next match Iruka-sensei?" Yamada asked coming around the wall. Everyone was staring at him in shock._

_After a minute of shocked silence Iruka broke the silence. "Of course, I'm just going to have a word with Sasuke first. The rest of you take a break." He said walking inside. Sasuke gulped and followed him. This made Yamada snicker where he was standing._

_Flashback end_

Yamada chuckled again to himself as he continued his walk down the street, completely oblivious to the people he was walking past that looked at him strangely. _'Oh the memories…'_ He thought and smiled to himself.

The next memory that entered his mind was of his first few weeks of training. It sure was hard work, but after a couple of weeks he had adjusted to it.

He shivered slightly when he thought about the hell Hayate and Yūgao had put him through. He came back in a rougher shape from them then he did from any mission.

His attention was brought elsewhere when he heard shouting coming from a nearby alley. His curiosity took over as he walked down the alleyway to find the source of the shouting.

What he arrived to see was a scene he had seen happen to someone else. There, on the ground, laid a little girl with bruises and wounds all over her body. Over her stood two men, laughing and shouting names at the girl.

"Go die you demon!" The first man shouted. "We don't need you in this town! Go back to hell where you belong!" The other shouted.

_Flashback_

_Yamada walked along the streets of Konoha, thinking about what he had learned at the academy when he heard shouting from an alley nearby._

_He peaked around the corner and came upon the sight of Naruto lying on the ground being beaten to death by three civilians. They didn't only use their fists, but they used sticks and stones as well._

_Rage welled up in Yamada as he watched. Why were there almost always someone beating up Naruto? Why didn't Naruto fight back? Had he tried and given up?_

_Yamada saw one of the civilians swing at Naruto and was preparing to jump in, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to the person and saw it was an ANBU. An ANBU he knew very well._

"_Oniisan?" He asked with confusion. Yamato only nodded towards Naruto and Yamada looked back. What he now saw was several ANBU arresting the civilians while one of them picked up Naruto and sprung in the direction of the hospital._

_Yamada looked back up at Yamato. "Oniisan, why are the civilians always beating up Naruto?" He asked obviously saddened by his friend's treatment._

_Yamato stiffened at the question. He couldn't tell him, it would be against the law. He kneeled down and removed his ANBU mask._

"_I don't know, ototo." He lied. "But I want you to promise me something." He continued and Yamada nodded for him to continue._

"_I want you to promise me that if you ever come over someone that is being treated this way that you will help them because they have a harder life than normal people do." He said with a dead serious expression._

"_What do you mean 'normal people'? Aren't Naruto normal?" Yamada asked now more confused than before. Yamato cursed inwardly. Yamada was sometimes smarter than his own good._

"_I can't explain it ototo, but can you promise me that?" Yamato asked again. Yamada stood there in thought. Why did his brother want him to promise this? Because if something like this happened it would be the right thing to do? Yeah, that had to be it._

_He looked Yamato in the eyes and nodded. "I promise oniisan." He said. Yamato smiled and ruffled his hair. "Good, now how about I buy you lunch?"_

_Flashback end_

Yamada now understood why Naruto was treated that way, but why was this little girl treated the same. She couldn't be more than seven at the most. Could she maybe be the same as Naruto, a Jinchuuriki?

Well, whatever reason it was he was going to help the girl. He was going to keep his promise to Yamato.

"Hey, leave the girl alone!" He shouted at the two. The two men turned to him with killer glares. "Beat it brat, this doesn't concern you." One of them said with a scoff.

"I don't give a shit if you think it concerns me or not! You are beating up a little innocent girl! If you don't back of I will take action." Yamada said with a stern voice.

The two men laughed at him. "You are no match for us kid. Last chance, beat it." The other man said. When they saw that Yamada wasn't backing down they growled.

"Let's take out this kid quickly so that we can continue." The first man said and charged.

The little girl stared in shock at Yamada. No one had stood up for her like that, ever… and now he would also be beat up because of her.

However before the man reached him, Yamada put his hands in the ram seal and wood sprouted from the ground and tied the man up against a wall. The other man stared in fear, but before he even tried to run he was slammed into the opposite wall by another sprout of wood.

The little girl now stared in awe at the newcomer. He had taken out two grown up men without much effort at all, but he probably wasn't there to save her. He probably just wanted to beat up the 'demon' by himself.

Yamada looked over to the small girl and for the first time got a good look at her. She had dark-red hair and a somewhat weird eye-color. Her eyes were a bright orange.

She had tear stains on her cheeks and had a huge wound in her abdomen. She was extremely skinny, to skinny for someone her age and had bruises all over. Her clothes were almost ripped completely off as well.

He really pitied the girl. Naruto had at least gotten money for food and clothes, something this girl obviously hadn't.

He took one slow step closer to the girl, but she whimpered and tried to crawl further back into her corner. _'She probably thinks I am trying to hurt her… poor girl…' _Yamada thought with pity in his eyes.

He took one more step and the girl whimpered again. Yamada looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile as he sat down on the ground. "It's okay, don't worry. I won't hurt you…" He softly said and slowly stretched out an arm towards her.

The girl looked into the stranger's eyes and saw something she had never seen before. She didn't know what it was, but it made her want to trust him.

She shakily stood to her feet, but as soon as she took one step she collapsed. Luckily the stranger caught her before she hit the ground.

Now as he had the opportunity he inspected the girl closely and was horrified. This girl was in a much rougher shape than he thought. As far as he could tell, this girl was barely holding it together. Had he arrived only a moment later, this girl would have been beaten too dead.

He carefully scooped her up bridal style and jumped up on the roof. "Don't worry, you're safe now." He whispered to her and that was the last thing she remembered before she passed out.

Yamada noticed this and sped up. This little girl's life now rested in his hands.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Haku shot up in a sitting position as the hotel room door was almost broken off its hinges. She looked towards the door and saw Yamada standing there with a concerned look in his eyes. In his arms he was holding a little girl with dark-red hair.

He quickly walked over to his own futon and placed the girl down. "Haku I need your help, this girl is dying!" He shouted at her. Her eyes widened as she hurried over to the futon and looked over the girl.

He was right; this girl was in a horrible shape. "What happened? Why did you take her here and not the hospital?" She asked him as she got to work on the girl.

"I found her being beaten up in an alleyway and I did try to go to the hospital, but they refused to take her in." He answered her. _'What kind of hospital wouldn't take in an innocent girl?'_ Haku thought to herself as she continued to treat the girl.

She soon realized that she would need medical supplies if this girl was to survive. She walked over to her backpack and pulled out a notepad. She scribbled down a list of thing she would need and handed it to Yamada. "I need the things on this list as fast as possible.

Yamada nodded and disappeared out the door. Haku turned her attention back on the little girl. She carefully pulled of the girls tattered shirt to treat the wound on her abdomen.

She pulled out some bandages and started treating the wound. She started by cleaning it to stop infection before she started wrapping the bandages around the wound.

She stopped for a second when she saw some weird symbols on the girl's stomach, right above the wound. She didn't know much about seals, but if she had to guess she would say that was a seal.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Yamada arrived and placed two paper bags down next to her. She nodded at him and continued the treatment.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Orochimaru was not having a good day. His arms were still not working and Kabuto had tried everything. Hell, they had even tried to contact Tsunade to get help, but she refused and became Hokage instead.

However, good news where on their way for the snake sanin as he sat in his bedroom. Kabuto walked in with a tray of medicine for his master. Along with him he had interesting news.

"Orochimaru-sama, I have news that may interest you." He said as he sat the tray down. "Do tell." Orochimaru managed to say.

"It seems that your potential vessel has abandoned the hidden leaf." He told his master as he injected a serum into him. Orochimaru chuckled evilly as he heard the news.

"Send someone out to track him down and bring him to me, but I can't wait for him. I need a new body now." Orochimaru said. Kabuto nodded and walked out the door to send a team.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Nine shady figures were standing on two giant hands. They wore long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. They were currently discussing their objectives together.

"Itachi, Kisame how long until your objectives are complete?" A orange haired man asked.

"We are not having much progress on the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki, but we have tracked down the potential candidate." The man identified as Itachi said opening his eyes to reveal the sharingan.

"Good, the Hayato clan was a powerful clan and had powerful abilities. He could be an essential part of our plan." The orange haired man said.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya of the sanin greeted the Hokage as he climbed in the window of her office. He quickly had to dodge a paperweight she threw at him.

"Can't you use the god damn door?" She shouted angrily at him. He shook his head before he spoke. "Not if I have important information." He told her.

She sighed and motioned for him to continue. "I think I may have a lead on Hayato Yamada." He started which piqued Tsunade's interest in the subject.

"It seems someone has been spotted using Mokuton in a small town within fire country borders." He continued.

Tsunade called out a name and seconds later an ANBU landed beside her. "Bring me Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi and Hyuga Hinata." She barked at him and he disappeared moments later.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "You aren't going to send his girlfriend after him?" He asked the blond kage.

"As much as I want to, I can't. It's against protocol to send someone that is emotionally attached to him. Plus, she is busy training." She answered with a sigh.

After a couple of minutes the three arrived at the office. "I have a mission for you three. Hayato Yamada was spotted in a small town in fire country and we will send you three to retrieve him." She told the three.

Kakashi looked at his two students. Naruto was exited to try and get back his friend and Hinata as disciplined as ever.

"With all due respect towards my genin here. I don't think we have the manpower to take him down much less restrain him." Kakashi spoke up which earned him a loud 'hey' from Naruto.

"I know this Kakashi, but you are all I've got because the rest is busy rebuilding. You will leave right away." Tsunade told them.

Kakashi reluctantly agreed and all three went home to prepare.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yamada stood watching out the window at his and Haku's room. Their room was on the fifth floor and it was a good view over the rest of the town.

He was brought back to the real world when Haku pecked his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her. "How is the girl doing?" He asked with slight concern.

Haku smiled brightly at him. "She is fine now. She just needs some food and a lot of rest, although I did find something strange." She told him. "What did you find?" He asked with curiousity.

"She seems to have some kind of seal on her stomach… I think she might be a Jinchuuriki." She said. "I was thinking the same thing when I saw hear treatment by the villagers. I will ask the town leader tomorrow." He said and turned back to the window.

Haku then noticed that something was bothering him. "What's wrong?" She asked with concerned eyes. He waved her off, but she didn't stop asking him until he finally gave in.

"Fine there is something wrong." He said and she motioned for him to continue. "It just feels like something is about to go down. I don't know what, but it feels like something big… and I think we will be involved." He told her as he looked at the setting sun.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**AN:** Well it seems there is trouble ahead for Yamada and Haku. It also seems we have a love triangle here. A lot of stuff going down…

Hope you enjoyed reading! I feel like I have redeemed myself with this chapter, but it's up to you guys to judge.

Also did anyone notice the song reference I made? If you did let me know.

Don't forget to R&R!

Until next time!


End file.
